Fox's Will
by Gekido Kurayami
Summary: Naruto has control over Kyuubi. He gets the girl he's always wanted. He gets new friends and finds old ones. He has loved ones looking after him. Will his dream change? Will he change for better or worse? NaruHina. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's short. I'll make them longer as I go.
1. Chapter 1

Fox's Will

"Oi! Kakashi-Sensei!" yelled the orange clad, hyperactive blond ninja running towards his teacher. "What is it Naruto?", said a tall, gray haired man. He was dressed in the jounin uniform of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, his head band tilted to cover his left eye. "Did we get any new missions?" Naruto asked excitedly as he came up to walk beside Kakashi. "No Naruto, not today. Lady Tsunade told you to take a break anyways." Kakashi sighed. "I can't take a break now! I have to get stronger!".

"Naruto!" the two men turned to see a girl slightly shorter then Naruto with short pink hair, green eyes, and her head band acting as a hair band.

"Sakura? Whats up?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face. "_Thats wierd, usually Sackura doesn't come looking for me."_

"Lady Tsunade has a mission for you." Sakura replied with a mischevius look in her eye that Naruto didn't seem to notice. "A mission!? Really!?" A clear look of excitement on the boy's face. Without warning, and even faster then the Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi could follow, Naruto leapt onto the nearest roof and started leaping toward the Hokage Tower.

"Hey Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled bursting through the door to the Hokage's office. His only reply was small "Eep!" that came from a girl sitting in a chair across form Tsunade. The girl had dark violet hair, white eyes with no pupils, and was dressed in a light purple hooded sweatshirt. Naruto walked over and sat in the seat next to her. "Ah, Naruto. It's about time you've got here, you made me and Hinata wait so long."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and said, "Hehe sorry Granny!" turning to Hinata with a grin on his face, "Sorry Hinata!". At seeing him and hearing his voice Hinata turned beet red before gasping and fainting.

"Ah! H-Hinata!?" Naruto cried franticly trying to wake the girl. Looking at them Tsunade sighed and palmed her forehead. "_It'll be a miracle if Sakura's plan works!"_ She thought to herself as the seen unfolded. "Thats enough Naruto. This mission is too important to wait for her to wake up. This is an A-Rank mission that needs to be dealt with now. You'll have to carry her to the rendezvous point." At hearing the words 'A-Rank mission' Naruto forgot about trying to wake up the fainted girl in his arms and yelled, "ALRIGHT!" and was at the door before tsunade stopped him.

"Hold it Naruto! You need to hear where it is you are to go. You and Hinata will be going to Wave Country to protect a world famous chef. Meet him at this location." Tsunade then handed him a marked map of Wave Country. This suprised Naruto. Not the fact that she was giving him a map of where exactly to go, but what was circled.

A romantic waterfall tourist attraction known as, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sped through the forest with a still unconcious Hinata on his back. _"Why deos she always faint around me?" _He thought, _"But more importantly... 'The Great Naruto Bridge?'"_

_-Flasback-_

_"Hey Granny, why does it say 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?" Naruto asked, a pure look of confusion on his otherwise excited face. "Because Naruto, do you remember Tazuna, the bridge builder, you helped protect when you were genin?" Naruto nodded. "Well he named the bridge he was building 'The Great Naruto Bridge'."_

_Naruto went wide eyed and gapped at Tsunade until finally saying, "Haha! I'll have to thank the geezer for recognizing me!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto chuckled to himself while remebering Tazuna and the fight with Zabuza. Hinata's eyes fluttered open to see spiky blonde hair and she instantly recognized it. "N-Naruto-Kun?" she whispered still half asleep. "Oh! Hinata! Glad you're awake." He said turning to look her in the eyes with a grin so wide his eyes were closed.

Hinata's eyes shot open when she realized what had happened. She blushed deeply and said, "Naruto-Kun, y-you can p-put me down n-" She was interupted by Naruto saying, "No way Hinata. I don't want you to exsert yourself, after all, you fainted so you could be sick." Hinata's blush deepened as she said, "Oh, o-ok.."

Hinata had a huge crush on Naruto and everyone knew it. Except for Naruto who remained as dense as ever. Even after his fight with Pain when HInata told him she loved him.

Hinata brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck gently. Naruto smiled and tightened his grip on her.

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the house at the end of the bridge. Before Naruto could knock however, the door opened revealing a boy about 13 years of age. He had short black hair and a small beanie. "Yeah I got it grandpa, I won't go far!" said the boy who had now turned to face Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto!?" the boy said after looking at the pair of ninja for a second. "Aine!?" Naruto yelled.

Naruto spread a huge grin and without warning, picked up Aine and started laughing with joy. "What are you doing here Naruto?" Aine said after the blonde finally set him down. "Were on a mission!" Naruto said, "Something about protecting a world famous chef."

Aine got a confused look on his face, "So why are you here then?" he said. "This is where we were suppose to meet him. On 'The Great Naruto Bridge'." Naruto said with a grin. "W-Why is it named a-after N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata stuttered while nervously pressing her index fingers together. "That would be something I should explain." they all turned to see a man old man. He was dressed in a black tanktop and and dark gray shorts, he had white spiked up hair and round glasses cover onyx colored eyes. "Tazuna!" Naruto yelled as he ran up and hugged the man. "Hahaha good to see you boy." Tazuna said returning the hug.

"And who is this lovely young lady you brought with you? She your girlfriend?" At this Hinata blushed deeply and fainted. Naruto caught her and said, "Eheheh no, no gramps. Were here on a mission."

"Oh is this about that cook that showed up afew days ago?" Tazuna said pointing to the kitchen. They all walked into the kitchen where theyh saw a man standing over the stove with a classic chef hat on. Naruto instantly smelled the quisine. _"RAMEN!" _he thought as he layed Hinata down on the couch and sprinted into the kitchen, stopping right behind the man.

"Hey!" Naruto practicaly yelled. The man not expecting the sudden outburst turned and smacked Naruto over the head with a frying pan. Tazuna and Aine both started laughing uncontrolably as Naruto hit the ground unconcious.

"So these two are suppose to be my escort?" the man said looking down at the unconcious pair on the couch. "Yup. But don't worry, they're very strong, or at least I know Naruto is." Tazuna sid pointing to the blonde on the couch. When he hear the name Naruto the man's eyes suddenly went wide. "You meen _the _Naruto!? The hero of Kanoha and Wave Country!?" he said. "You got it." Tazuna said with a smile. "Well then I suppose I have nothing to worry about."

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see the side of an all too familiar face. She quickly sat up to see Naruto laying down facing her. _"W-Were we... is he...asleep?"_ her face went bright red. "Hinata..." Hinata's eyes went wide with suprise as she turned quickly to Naruto. _"He's still asleep? And he's... Smiling?"_ her thoughts that were going a hundred miles per hour, suddenly stopped, as he said her name again.

Hinata's blush turned from pink to pure red. She gave a light smile and brushed the stray blonde hairs out of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto awoke in an all to familiar place. He stood up and walked into the chamber of the Kyuubi. "What do you want fox?" Naruto said, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. **"Happy Birthday child."** a low demonic voice said from behind large iron bars. "Thanks fox, any reason for you being so nice?" Naruto said.

**"Well, I suppose it's time you knew." **Kyuubi said as he came out of the shadows and stood before Naruto. "Knew what?" Naruto said in curiosity. Kyuubi began to explain, **"You already know who your father is and what he did so that saves some of our time. But, you do not know what all he did."** "What do you meen?" Naruto said. Kyuubi continued, **"Your** **father set your seal up so that when you reach the age of 18, we fully become one. This meens I must help you, train you, obey you. You will be able to call upon my power whenever you please. But, we must make a deal. If you are to use my power, I must be able to roam free."**

"No way! I won't indanger anyone by doing that!" Naruto yelled at Kyuubi. Kyuubi explained further, **"Do not worry child, I will not be able to harm anyone. By setting me free I will appear beside you in the form of a familiar. In your case, a large fox. Slightly larger then that Inuzuka boy's dog. Of course I will have nine tails though."**

Naruto just stared at the Kyuubi not sure if he could trust him. Kyuubi saw this and said, **"And if at any time you feel that I need to be restrained, simply place your hands on the seal and pump chakra into it. This will make me fade away and put me back into this insufferable cage."**

Naruto pondered this for a minute and finally said, "So how do I get you out?" At this the Kyuubi smiled. Not the evil-I'm-gonna-kill-you smile that Naruto was so use to seeing from the biju. But a genuine happy smile.

Then Kyuubi became serious, he said, **"All you must do is perform these hand signs. Dragon, tiger, monkey, ram, tiger, fox, then remove the seal. I must warn you though, the first time you do this it will be extremely painful."**

Naruto looked excited, he nearly yelled, "Lets do this fox!" Kyuubi looked confused. he said**, "Did you not here the 'extremely painful' part?" **Naruto simply put his hands behind his head, grinned, and said "Since when has that stopped me before?"

Kyuubi laughed and said, **"This is why I like you kit. Alright, let us begin!"**

Naruto went through the necessary hand signs, wnet up the the seal, and ripped it off. He screamed out in pain and the Kyuubi's chakra bomb rushed him.

Hinata watched in horror as Naruto was suspended in the air. Her eyes teared up as she wached her love scream out in pain, going through all the nine tails transformations. When she tried to touch him her hand was puched back by an invisable force. She was now sobbing as Naruto's face twisted in agony. "Naruto-Kun..." she whispered.

"Naruto-kun," she said a little louder. Her sobs mixed with her final scream, "Naruto-kun!" tears flowing down her face. Tazuna and the chef ran into the room. "What's going on!?" Tazun yelled as he tried to push Naruto from the air down to the couch, only to be pushed so hard he went flying into the wall.

"Tazuna-san!" the chef yelled running over to him. "AAAAAA**AAAAAAAA**HHHHHHH**HHHHH**HHH!" Naruto's screams suddenly became mixed with what sounded to be a demon. Two voices screaming in unison at the excrutiating pain.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Naruto's body landed with a thud onto the ground. Hinata ran over to him still sobbing. Her heart sank as she saw Naruto wasnt breathing. She felt for a pulse, but found none. She fell to her knees. Her love, the one person she truly admired, the hero of Kanoha, dead.

"Naruto NO!" she screamed as she through herself onto the seemingly lifeless body of the boy. **"Do not worry girl, he is not dead."** Hinata turned to see a fox. Not just any fox, the beautiful fox she ever saw. It was a glowing gold color, with dark red tufts of fur on the ends of each tail and it's ears. It's shiny gray chest showing below his neck.

_"It has... nine tails!?" _Hinata thought as she stared at the beautiful creature. without moving it's mouth he said, **"Yes child, I have nine tails."** _"How did he know what I was thinking?" _Hinata thought. **"Because child, I can talk to anyone who my kit holds dear, and vise versa."**

_"Your kit?"_ a confused Hinata said. **"Yes, my kit. I have been with the boy his intire life. I consider him my family, since niether of us have one. I protect him when he needs me. I shall let him explain to you who I am when he awakens."**

"So he's not dead!?" Hinata said outloud, too happy to keep it in. At this, Tazuna and the chef breathed a sigh of relief. Hinata again threw herself onto Nauto, new sobs coming from her. Not sobs of sorrow, but sobs of joy. "Naruto-kun... thank god.." she said as she buried her face into his chest.

_**"Be happy kit. You have someone who loves you more then life." **_Kyuubi thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto opened his eyes to see a light brown cieling. He was in a bed, not his bed, not a hospital bed, but a bed. he turned his head to see what was in the room. _"Where am I?"_ he thought while surveying the room. He looked to the other side of himself and was shocked at what he saw. A girl was in a chair, head down on the bed sound asleep, and holding his hand. _"Hinata?"_ he thought as he stared at the sleeping girl.** "Yes kit, she refused to leave your side despite whatever I told her." **Naruto looked on the ground to see a beautiful nine tailed fox laying down looking up at him. "Kyuubi?" Naruto said in a shocked and confused voice.

This woke Hinata. Naruto looked at her smiled and said "Sorry Hinata, did I wake you up?" Hearing Naruto's voice, her head shot up and tears filled her eyes. She threw her arms around Naruto's neck and held him close. "H-Hinata?" Naruto said in a suprised voice. "Naruto-kun, I...I was so worried about you.." she said between sobs.

Naruto pulled his arms up and wrapped them around the sobbing girl. When he did this her eyes went wide and she gasped. She wasn't expecting him to respond to her like this. "Sorry I made you worry... Hinata." Naruto said as he tightend his grip on her. Hinata's face turned extremly red. _"Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint, don't fai-"_ Hinata's thoughts were interupted by Kyuubi saying, **"Don't count on it."**

Hinata fainted.

"Naruto! Glad to see your better!" Tazuna said as Naruto came into the kitchen. "Heheh thanks gramps!" Naruto responded with a smile. The chef behind Tazuna said, "Ok Naruto, I want you at your full strength. So I made you, Hinata, and even your pet fox, food fit for nothing less then a king!"

"Alright! You're the best!" Naruto yelled as a bowl of ramen was set in front of him. Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto dig in to the worlds best ramen as he claimed many times. **"You know, eventually he's going to catch you staring at him." **Hinata turned to Kyuubi who was grinning up at her. She turned away blushing and heard Kyuubi laugh.

"Naruto-kun... w-who is this fox?" Hinata asked. "Oh! Thats Kyuubi." Naruto replied still eating his ramen. The second he looked up he saw the mouths of Hinata, Tazuna, and the chef all drop.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. Even Kyuubi was left dumfouded at the boy's proclamation.

**"You idiot! You were suppose to take it slow!" **the fox form of Kyuubi latched onto Naruto's head. Naruto just sat ther for a moment before the pain hit him. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Naruto yelled as he was comedically and cartoonishly running back and forth in the kitchen. All the while Kyuubi still latched onto the boy's skull.

All the people in the room had one thought going through their minds, _"Kyuubi!? The Nine Tailed Fox Demon!? Why_ _is it here!?"_

**"Girl," **Kyuubi said adressing Hinata,** "Naruto will most likely explain to you first. Just know this, I am not going to hurt anyone who Naruto deos not want to be harmed." **Hinata nodded at Kyuubi and turned to Naruto who was on the ground holding the spot where Kyuubi had bitten.

Naruto got up and sighed. "Ok, guess I have some explaining to do. But ill tell you one at a time. Hinata, you're first." he said leading Hinata onto the balcony.

"It all started...when I was born I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto instantly began explaining to Hinata about the Kyuubi. "When the Kyuubi attacked Kanoha 18 years ago, it was being controlled by a man named Madara. This man fortunetly failed in the effort to destroy Kanoha, with one thing left behind.. Kyuubi."

"The Kyuubi was too strong for any of our shinobi to kill. Even the third and fourth Hokages couldn't do it. So, to stop the attack on Kanoha, the fouth Hokage...my father..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

Hinata could see the tears foarming in his eyes and offered a comforting hand on his shoulder. She smilled warmly at him and urged him to keep going.

He smilled back at her and continued, "My father sealed the Kyuubi into a new-born baby. His new-born baby." Hinata's eyes went wide and she whispered, "So then you..." "Ya." Naruto said knowing where she was going.

"I was that baby. I grew up a Jinchuriki. Beaten and hated by everyone in the village. Except afew people. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, the third Hokage, and your father Hiashi." Upon hearing her father's name Hinata gasped. Naruto practicly read her mind and said, "Ya I know, hard to believe. Lord Hyuuga, clan head, being nice and offering shelter to the demon child. But he and my father were very good friends. Soon enough, he became my friend too."

Naruto smiled remebering everyone who was kind hearted to him. He continued and said, "Anyways, as to why that same demon is in that kitchen, I let him out. My father made my seal so when I turned 18 I could freely use the Kyuubi's power. I could have done this without letting Kyuubi out but we made a deal. If I let him roam free, he would forever be loyal to me without question. Even if he starts to get hostile, I can just lock him back up inside of me and he's there til I let him out again."

Hinata calmed after hearing that. Then curiousity took over and she said, "N-Naruto-kun?" "Ya?" he responded. "Why were you in so m-much p-pain...?" Hinata asked obviously sad about it. "Don't worry Hinata." Naruto said grinning and puting a hand on her arm. "That was just a on-time thing for letting the Kyuubi out. It won't hurt if I do it agin."

Hinata blushed and said "O-Ok."

The pair walked back into the kitchen and Kyuubi asked both of them, **"How did it go?"** To wich he got a nod and a smile from Hinata , and a thumbs up and a grin from Naruto. "How are they?" Naruto asked. **"If you meen your other friends," **Kyuubi responded,** "then their cowering in a corener over there." **Kyuubi cocked his head toward the to men in fetal posisions.

Naruto laughed and motioned for them to follow him.

After they were gone Kyuubi spoke to Hinata**, "When will you tell Kit your feelings for him?" **Hinata was suprised by the question remained silent, staring at the fox. **"Do not hide your emotions from him. I know him best and he hates when people do that."**

Hinata looked at Kyuubi and said _"I can't tell him. I know he doesn't feel the same... I'm to scared of what he'll s-" _ Her thought was cut off by Kyuubi laughing. **"Hahaha if that is all I would not worry yourself over what he will say."**

Kyuubi saw a confused look on Hinata's face so he explained. **"Kit does not like hurting people. Even if you do not like what he says, he will still try everything he can to make you happy. You are someone he holds dear. Even more then that pink haired girl back in Kanoha."**

Hinata instantly knew he was talking about Sakura. _"I... I'm more dear to him th-then Sakura-chan?" _She thought.** "Indeed." **Kyuubi said with a grin on his face.

Hinata nearly fainted again. She stagered and tripped. On her way down she was stopped by four of the nine tails of Kyuubi. **"If you are going to tell him, then you may want to try not to faint. Especially when you hear his responce."** Kyuubi said looking up at her. **"Even I wish for you to be with my Kit. I like you so you do not have to worry about me or Naruto ever hurting you."**

Hinata looked down at the fox for a moment before whispering, "Thank you, Kyuubi-sama.."

They were both suprised by Naruto nearly yelling, "You guys having fun?" right in their ears. Kyuubi having extra sensitive hearing whined and put his tails over his head. "Hehe sorry Kyuubi." Naruto said before turning to Hinata.

"So what were you guys talking about? I can hear Kyuubi's thought but not yours." Naruto said pointing to Hinata. _"Oh no! Half the conversation is enough for him to figure it out!" _Hinata thought as she began to get scared.

**"I would not count on that." **Kyuubi said lifting his head. Hinata sighed in relief and said, "N-Nothing Naruto-k-kun."

"Alright if you're sure." Naruto said before turning away.


	6. Chapter 6

After a dinner made by the world's best chef, now know as Koturo, Naruto went upstairs to relax. He found Kyuubi curled up into a ball next to his futon. Naruto plopped down on the floor and layed on his back.

Kyuubi looked up and said, **"Is something troubling you kit?" **Naruto looked at the fox sighed and said, "I thought you were asleep."

Kyuubi looked amused by this and said, **"I do not need to sleep kit. Nor eat, but sometimes it is a nice comfort. Now, what is it that has you so troubled?"**

Naruto sat up and brought his arms to rest on his knees. "It's just Hinata.." Naruto said in a hushed voice. A look of suprise spread acr""oss Kyuubis face and he said, **"What do you meen?"**

"Ever since my fight with Pain, I've started to realize how strong and beautiful Hinata was. She was the only one nice to me when the rest of the village wanted me dead. She's always been there for me... and I didn't see it until now. I love her but I know she doesn't feel the same..." Narutos voice trailed off.

Kyuubi couldn't but laughing and said, **"Hahahaha! Then I have news for you kit!" **Naruto looked at the fox in confusion. **"You see, she-" **His voice was interupted by an explosion.

"What was that!?" Naruto yelled getting to his feet. **"I do not know, but it did not sound good."**

They ran down the stairs and found an unconciuos Hinata under a pile of ruble. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the girl, picking her up in his arms. "N-Naruto..kun..?" Hinata said barely able to keep her eyes open.

**"Who did this?"** Kyuubi asked her. Hinata's arm lifted and pointed towards two cloaked figures.

The one on the left was slightly shorter then Naruto, had red hair, and possesed the Rinnegan. The one on the right was taller then Naruto, had black hair, and possesed the Mangekyo Sharingon.

Under his breath Naruto whispered, "Itachi Uchiha.." then turned to the one on the left with the same hushed said, "Nagato."

Both Itachi and Nagato's eyes went wide. Nagato stepped closer and said, "Naruto! Thank god you're here! You need to beat us now!" A sense of urgency in his voice. Naruto looked at the two men and said, "What the hell!? I thought you were dead!"

Itachi stepped forward adn said, "We are. We are currently under a jutsu know as the reannimation justu. Only this one is different. We have no control over our bodies and th eeffects of this jutsu literaly brings someone back to life. They can breathe, eat, sleep, and even die again of old age."

Naruto looked at itachi and said, "Then how do I release the jutsu?"

This time Nagato spoke, "It is much like my jutsu you face before. But ther is two ways to stop this one. The first being to kill us, the second being to free us from it." "And how do I free you from it?" Naruto asked.

**"You need to wear them down, make them weak. Then hit them with an enormous amount of chakra. Luckily for you, you have me."** Kyuubi said looking over to the pair before them. Naruto smiled and said, "Who's first?"


	7. Chapter 7

Nagato charged Naruto, going through a series of hand signs. Naruto calmly placed Hinata on the groung, kissed her forehead, and turned to face Nagato. Naruto started walking towards the man with Kyuubi following close behind.

_"What is he doing?"_ Itachi thought as he saw Naruto's unusually calm expression.

Nagato finished the hand signs and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!" as the poofs of smoke behind him exploded. The smoke cleared revealing a gian two headed dog, a strange giant green bird, and a giant crab.

Naruto continued to walk at a leasurly pace towards Nagato and the three beasts. Then out of no where Naruto placed his hand on Kyuubi's head and calmly said, "Nine Tails Transformation."

Itachi and Nagato watched in awe as the seen unfolded. The fox that had just been by Naruto's side, was now the five story tall Nine Tailed Fox Demon. Naruto sat on the fox's head dressed in a red over coat. He was in sage mode.

_"So Naruto, you've mastered the Kyuubi?" _Thought Itachi.

Nagato grinned. "Amazing Naruto! Just what I'd expect from my sibling deciple!"

**"Now you fight me!" **A demonic bloodlust hung in the air as the Kyuubi spoke. So much, that just his words made the summonings keel over and die. Nagato looked on in horror, awe, and admiration.

Naruto grinned and said, "First Itachi." Kyuubi nodded and in half a second, swung his hand down. Itachi was quick to dodge, but not quick enough to notice one of the nine tails coming straight for him. It hit its mark and knocked the Uchiha out.

"I'll deal with Nagato. You focus on releasing the justsu on Itachi." Naruto ordered the fox. **"No problem." **Kyuubi answered as he reverted to his normal state, trotting over to Itachi.

Naruto vanished from Nagato's sight.

Nagato's thoughts went everywhere, _"Good Naruto. Left, nothing. Right, nothing. Behind, nothing. In front, nothing. Above, nothing," _Nagato placed him hand on the ground, _"Not even below! You have improved greatly Naruto."_

Suddenly Nagato felt a spinning needle like pain to his torso. Looking down he saw a crouching Naruto, Sage: Odama Rasengan in hand held to his chest. Grinning, Nagato went flying into a nearby rock and fell to the ground limp.

Having finished with Itachi, Kyuubi walked over to Nagato and began the effort to revive him.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto came back into the house carrying the now free Itachi and Nagato. Tazuna said he could lay them down upstairs in the spare bedroom.

Naruto lay them down on the beds. An idea popped into his head as he grinned mischeviously._ "Might as well start making them pay for hurting Hinata!" _He thought. He turned both of the men on their sides and pressed them against eachother as close as they could get. He pulled Itachi's arm over Nagato so it looked like they were spooning.

Naruto ran downstairs and motioned for Tazuna and Koturo to come with a camera. The three ran up and took pictures of the pair. The men had to hold their hands to their mouths to stop from laughing. Although coouldn't contain it when they got back downstairs and were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Naruto's enjoyment was interupted however when Kyuubi said, **"Kit, what about Hinata?"**

Realization hit Naruto as he remembered what had happened. He ran over to the girl and picked her up gingerly in his arms. He walked over to the couch at sat down, Hinata's head resting on his lap.

He looked down at her and brushed the hair out of her face. _"I hope you're ok Hinata..."_ he thought. His worries however, lessened as she stirred in her sleep.

"Naruto...kun..." She whispered in her sleep. Her hand coming up and gripping his clothing. Hinata moved closer to Naruto, blushing she gave a light smile while she snuggled into his arms.

Naruto blushed slightly stunned. Then he smiled warmly and held her closer to him. The side of her face pressing against his arm.

Hinata's eyes began to open. She couldn't explain it but something about where she was made her feel...safe. She turned her head to see a room slightly lit by a fireplace. _"Wherever I am...I don't want to leave...I feel so warm and safe here.."_

**"Look up child." **Hinata's head turned to see Kyuubi laying by the fireplace, his tails coiled around his body. She looked up.

What she saw was something suprising, something she never expected, yet it was there. She saw Naruto. His head tilted to one side asleep. Then, she realized where she was. Hinata shot into a sitting position, staring at Naruto in disbelief as she blushed deeper then ever before.

**"He refused to release you. He did not even eat his ramen Kokuro prepared for him. Not until he knew you were well."** Hinata moved her gaze from Kyuubi back to Naruto. Still madly blushing and in shock, Hinata couldn't even faint.

**"Go back to sleep child, you looked rather comfortable in his arms." **Kyuubi smiled and layed his head back down on his paws.

Hinata hesitantly layed her head onto Naruto's chest. His arms instantly wrapping around her and holding her close. Hinata's eyes went wide as she blushed even deeper.

She smiled, bringing her hand to rest on his as she curled into a ball. Falling asleep with the man she loved more then anything. _"Please let this be real... please.."_ she prayed as she drifted off into her thoughts.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Naruto woke with a start. He looked around darting his head all over the room. He looked down to see Hinata stil in his arms. Naruto kissed the top of her head, gently got up and layed her back down.

Naruto went out in the hall to see what was happenning.

At the end of the hall stood Itachi and Nagato, both having their Kekkai Genkai active.

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled and ran away from the angry men.

"Why the hell did we wake up like that!?" Nagato and Itachi yelled as they ran after the fleeing boy. "I thought it would be funny!" Naruto said over his sholder through cartoonish tears.

"You're gonna get it!" Itachi yeld after Naruto. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled running through the hall.

At Naruto's scream Hinata woke up. Sleepishly rubbing her eyes she said, "Naruto-kun? W-Whats going on?" She watched them as they comedicly ran back and forth from either side of the doorway.

**"HAHAHAHA! Now this is entertainment!" **Kyuubi said. "Shut up and help me you damn fox!" Naruto yelled at the laughing fox. **"Fine."** Kyuubi sighed. He got up and tripped both men with his tail, making them fall flat on their faces. Naurto laughed and pointed at the two men on the ground.

His laughter, however, was interupted by a small giggle coming from behind him.

He turned to see Hinata smiling and holding back laughter as she watched the scene play out.

Nagato looked up at the girl and his eyes went wide. He suddenly got up and ran over to her. Naruto noticed this and was about to hit Nagato with a Rasengan but stopped as he saw what was happening.

Nagato was on the ground bowing to Hinata, his forehead on the wooden floor. "Please forgive me! I did not wish to hurt you." Nagato said without looking up at the shocked young Hyuuga.

Hinata bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Nagato's head shot up to look her in the eyes as she said, "It's ok. I-I know you were different back then."

His head went back to bowing. "Thank you Hinata-sama. I will do everything in my power to repay your kindness. Although I know I can never fully do that."

Itachi got up and whispered in Naruto's ear, "What's going on?"

"Oh ya, you don't know." Naruto replied.

Naruto quickly explained the destruction of Kanoha. From when Pain first arrived to when he was speaking with Nagato for the first time. Itachi nodded as he understood why Nagato was doing this.

Naruto walked over to the bowing man and said, "Get up Nagato, I wanna know why you were here."

"Ah yes of course. We were here to kill a certain man," Nagato pointed to Koturo, "him." Naruto looked over at the wide eyed chef. _"If Naruto hadn't been here, I would be dead right now..."_ Koturo thought as he shifted nervously behind Naruto.

Seeing this Itachi added, "But do not worry, we are now in control and we have no ill intention towards you." This relieved the chef as he signified with a sigh. "Well then, seeing as your mission is complete, how about I cook us all a congragulatory feast?"

Hearing the word feast Naruto turned to Koturo with huge blue eyes and an already watering mouth and said, "YES!"


	9. Chapter 9

The four figures aproached the gates of Kanoha. Two were dressed in long black cloaks, faces hidden by masks similar to that of an ANBU agent. The other two everyone in the village knew very well.

"Naruto, Hinata! Welcome back!" The gate keeper said as he opened the gate to let the group of ninja in. "Good to be back!" Naruto said. He was walking at the front of the group, walking with his hands behind his back and smiling at everyone.

As they walked, the two figures in the back grew more and more anxious. "Will you two relax already? Granny Tsunade won't do anything super bad." That made the figures wince at the thought of having to face a Sannin. The fact that this was the only one left alive just made it worse.

When they reached the Hokage's office Naruto swung the door open and yelled, "Hey Granny! Were back!" Tsunade looked up to see Naruto, Hinata, and two men she didn't recognise with their clothing.

"Who are these two Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "Well... I dunno if you'll really like this but..." Naruto went over to the two men and pulled their masks off.

Tsunade gapped wide eyed at the two men standing before her. Itachi Uchiha and Nagato.

"What the hell are they doing here!? I thought they were dead!" Tsunade yelled in rage and confusion. They all sighed and Naruto explained what had happened on their mission. Including that it was a success in an atempt to calm her mood.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and pondered over the situation. "If it is any concent, I have pledged my loyalties to Hinata-sama, as well as the rest of the village. I have done something to you people that I can never even begin to repay. Therefore, I will gaurd her, and the rest of Kanoha with my life." Proclaimed Nagato.

This seemed to please Tsunade as she said, "Very well, I am placing both of you in Naruto's custody. I would let Nagato go with Hinata, but the Hyuuga elders would bitch at me too much." Naruto laughed at that and said, "They definately gave me a headache whenever I visited Grandpa Hiashi!"

Tsunade smiled. She turned to Itachi and said, "Thank you for everything you have done for this village Itachi." Itachi replied by giving a low bow to the Hokage. Everyone except Naruto, Tsunade and Itachi looked extremely confused.

"Oh I guess I should explain." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Im talking about the Uchiha Massacre." At this Hinata and Nagato gasped.

"It wasn't really a massacre. The Uchiha clan was planning a coup against teh village to take it over completely. Itachi was a very loyal ninja to Kanoha, and informed the Third Hokage of the coup. Sarutobi-sensei took action against this and started to form a military force to take down the Uchiha." Tsunade explained.

Itachi took over, "But, I was given orders to kill my clan. These orders were given to me by a man with no morals or heart of any kind. Danzou. He told me I had to kill every single member of the Uchiha. Including Sasuke. But I couldn't bring myself to kill my little brother, so he lived."

"But because of it, Itachi was forced to leave the village. He infiltrated the Akatsuki and was Pervy Sage's informant for years. Until..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he remembered his old sensei.

"Naruto, how do you know this?" Tsunade asked him.

"I was assigned as Naruto's personal body gaurd when he was little. I put him in Tsukuyomi and explained everything as to why I was leaving." Itachi told Tsunade.

Nagato smirked. "Hahaha very sneaky Itachi. Even I didn't know about that." He said looking over ammusingly at Itachi.

"I am glad that I was not found out. Otherwise it would have been very unfortunet for me and the village." Itachi said.

Tsunade nodded and said, "Ok. So Naruto, are you willing to take these two into your home?" Naruto looked over at the pair, smiled and said, "Believe it!"  
_

Naruto, Itachi, and Nagato walked towards Naruto's apartment. Just before they entered, Nagato said, "Naruto, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, I feel it." Naruto said. "That is certainly a lot of chakra. It is almost as much as Naruto's." Itachi said, looking slightly concerned.

"I'll go first. Wach my back." Naruto said. Itachi and Nagato nodded as Naruto pulled out a kunai and entered his home.

"What the hell?" he said looking on his couch. Itachi and Nagato looked Naruto's shoulder and palmed their faces.

There on the couch was a boy Naruto's age. He was dressed in a dark purple sweatshirt and black faded pants. He had dark brown spiky hair with a katana strapped to the side of his waist. He was laying down, asleep.

Naruto walked over to the sleeping boy, bent down, and yelled, "Hey!"

The boy jumped and fell off the couch flat on his face. Nagato couldn't help but laugh at this and Itachi let a small smile escape his lips. "Get up! What are you doing in home?" Naruto demanded, looking down at the boy rubbing his face.

He opened his eyes to reveal they were a dark purple color. He looked up at Naruto and said, "So you're Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Believe it." Naruto said. "And who are you?"

The boy smiled up at him and said, "The name's Kaidensi! Nice to meet ya!" Kaidensi got up and extended his hand.

Naruto grinned and took Kaidensi's offer. They were both grinning and shaking hands. "Is it just me, or are we gonna have another Naruto?" Nagato whispered in Itachi's ear. "It's not just you..." Itachi said pointing to the pair.

Nagato looked over to see the same expression on each of the boys faces, and the same hand behind the head. He sweat dropped and said, "Crap.."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah, Naruto! Ayame, get one Naruto Special ready!" Teuchi said as Naruto entered his favorite ramen resteraunt. "And what'll it be for you young man?" He said, seeing Kaidensi with Naruto.

"I'll have three Miso Ramens all topped with pork slices and onions please!" Kaidensi said with a grin on his face. Teuchi, Ayame, and Naruto stared wide eyed at the boy. "M-Make that two Naruto specials." Teuchi said to a stunned Ayame.

Naruto looked at the boy and grinned. "I like you already Kaidensi!" He said slapping Kaidensi on the back. Kaidensi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Holy crap another Naruto!"

Naruto and Kaidensi turned to see Sakura pointing at Kaidensi. "What do you mean Sakura?" Naruto said looking confused. "I mean he does the exact same thing you do. He even orders the same as you!" She said pointing to the three bowls of ramen.

"RAMEN!" Kaidensi and Naruto said. Both starting to devour the bowls at the same time. Sakura sweat dropped and said, "He even eats like you do."

When they were finished Kaidensi turned to Sakura and extended a hand. "Hey there! I'm Kaidensi. I like sleeping, ramen, waching clouds, and more ramen!" Kaidensi said.

Sakura took his hand smiled and said, "Hello. My name's Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you." When she said this, Kakashi along with Tsunade walked in. "Well, I see you've met Kaidensi." Kakashi said.

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, in fact he will be your new team member."

Naruto turned to Kaidensi who was smiling at Kakashi. "Really? Alright!" Naruto said excitedly, laughing and hugging Kaidensi.

"Yes, but I also have some sad news." Tsunade said looking at Naruto, then at Sakura. "Sakura will be leaving the team for pursuing a carreer in medicine."

Naruto looked at Tsunade, unable to speak. "Oh.." He finally said with his head down. Sakura walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Naruto. But this is something I feel I have to do. If I get as good as Lady Tsunade, then whenever you come back from a mission I'll be able to heal you no problem." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah.. I guess so.." Naruto said still looking down. "I'm gonna go.. I have some things I need to take care of.. see you around." He said, once outside he began to run away.

"Narut-" Sakura said starting to go after him, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Let him sort it out Sakura. He just needs some time."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, then looked toward the directon Naruto ran. _"Naruto.."_

It turned to night. Naruto was sitting on the top of his father's monument head on the mountain. Laying on his back, his thoughts running away._ "Why? Why her too?"_ He thought, tears begining to form in his eyes. _"Why is everyone important taken from me? Pervy Sage... Sasuke... Sarutobi... my parents... Sakura... what did I do to deserve this!?"_

He was crying now. Burying his face in his knees, his arms wrapped around them.

**"Not everyone kit."**

Naruto looked up, tears still running down his face. Kyuubi sat a foot away from him, currled up in a ball. "How did you get here?" Naruto asked, trying but failing to stop his voice from sounding like he was crying.

**"I am still in your mind kit. I can come out and roam free, or go back inside your mindscape as much as I wish."**

"Nice trick." Naruto said, resting his chin on his knees, looking over the village.

Kyuubi sighed. **"Back to my point. You have not lost everyone. There are still people who are with you."**

"Like?" Naruto said not looking away from the view.

**"Like, Hinata, Kakashi, me, Tsunade, Teuchi, Ayame, Tazuna, Iruka, and Sakura."**

"No... Sakura left me..."

**"Don't be so foolish kit! She is not gone. Just because sheis not on yor team anymore does not mean she has stopped caring for you. She is doing this to help you Naruto, because she wants to help people that are injured and dieing. She wants to protect people like you do."**

Naruto slowly turned to face Kyuubi. "I know fox... but this is different. It wont be team 7 without her and Sasuke.."

Kyuubi sighed. **"Very well kit. I shall leave you to your thoughts."**

At this Kyuubi vanished back into Naruto's head.

New tears started rolling down Naruto's cheeks. He wanted to get away. Run from what he was going through. Just as he was about to... he felt a hand on his back.

"N-Naruto-kun?" a small but comforting voice said behind him. He turned to see Hinata. He quickly turned away, not wanting her to see him cry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm here to try a-and help you Naruto-kun.." she said sitting down close to him.

"It's nice of you to try, but not even Pervy Sage could help me right now.." at the mention of his sensei, Naruto's grip on his pants tightened.

Hinata saw this and thought, _"He's so hurt... but what can I do? If Jiriah-sama couldn't even help him... then what could I do?"_ She tried the first thing that came to mind.

Naruto suddenly felt gentle, warm arms wrap around his shoulders. "Naruto-kun, I know you're hurting alot right now... B-But I don't want to see you like this... I love it when you're happy, and it hurts me to see you in so much pain... I just don't know what I can do to make you happy.."

"Hinata..." Naruto said, placing a hand on her arm. "Thank you..."

Naruto looked up at her. Tears still in his eyes, but smiling. "Just you being here for me is all I need to make me happy again."

"Naruto-kun... I.. I love you.." Hinata said blushing madly.

"I know." Naruto said grinning up at her. "I love you too.."

Hinatas eyes shot open. Her face turning new and redder shades of red every second. _"Di-Did he j-just say he.. he... l-loves.. me..?"_

Naruto saw the stunned look on her face and smiled warmly at her. "I love you... Hinata."

He towards her and kissed her cheek.

On her way down to the ground (she fainted) she said, "Naruto-kun... loves me..." with a smile on her face.

**A/N**

**I'm trying to post one chapter a day, and if I can manage more. It might be a little hard on weekdays because I have school and stuff. But I'll try my best. Reviews on what you think are appreciated! I'll be giving shout outs to people who give me a good review. Until next time, peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto woke up. His back was against a tree, and their was an unfamiliar weight in his arms. He looked down to see Hinata pressing her back against his chest. He smiled and tightened his grip on her.

The slight change in pressure caused Hinatato stir. Beofore she could wake up Naruto whispered, "It's ok my angel... keep sleeping."

As he stroked her head she smiled and pressed herself closer to Nauto.

Naruto could hear Kyuubi laughing in his mindscape. Naruto entered and said, "Whats so funny fox?"

**"Nothing kit. Just it is about time you two got together. I know you have liked her a long time."**

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Heheh ya. I just can't believe how lucky I am!"

Kyuubi's head shot up and he said, **"We have company."**

"What do you mean? This is my mindscape, no one but you and me can get in here." Naruto said with a confused yet frantic look on his face.

"Oh shit. Sorry Naruto did interupt something?" Naruto turned to see Kaidensi standing right behind him. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Kaidensi said, pointing at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sweat dropped and said, **"This is your new teammate, correct Naruto?"**

"Ya but... How the hell are you in here!?" Naruto yelled to Kaidensi.

"Oh ya. Well I can go into other people's mindscapes. Kinda like the Yamanaka clan but I don't use any handseals or chakra. Unfortunetly I can't go through people's memories like they can. Aaaaanyways, I'm here because I wanted to wake you up without disturbing Hinata." Kaidensi explained.

"So... WHAT IS THAT!" He yelled still pointing Kyuubi.

"This is Kyuubi, The Nine Tailed Fox Demon. I'm his Jinchuriki." Naruto said.

"Woah... Thats awesome!" Kaidensi said running up to the five story tall fox. He started to poke him when Kyuubi said, **"Touch me again, and you die."**

This made Kaidensi stop immediatly. With a groan he walked back over to a laughing Naruto.

"Just wake up Naruto..." He said with his head down. "Hahaha alright I will."

And with that, Naruto was awake. Looking around he saw Kaidensi laying on his back looking up at the stars, and Hinata still in his arms.

"So why did you want me to wake up?" Naruto asked Kaidensi. "Hokage-sama wants to talk to you" He answered looking over at Naruto.

"Can it wait till Hinata wakes up? I don't wanna ruin this for either of us."

"Sure, just come to the hokage tower when you're done." And with that Kaidensi disapeard in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Naruto looked down at Hinata, kissed her forehead, and rested his head on the top of her's. "I love you.. Hinata.." He said to the sleeping girl in his arms.

Hinata awoke to a beautiful sunrise. Her eyes had a happy and content look to them as she remembered last night. _"It must've been a dream.." _She thought as she tried to get up, only to be stopped by something around her waist.

She looked down and gasped. _"T-Those arms.. Naruto-kun?"_ She turned her head to see a sleep Naruto. Resting his head on her shoulder and holding her tight, although asleep.

_"Naruto-kun... it wasn't a dream... he really said it.." _Hinata thought. She leaned her head so it was against his and placed her arms onto his. She blushed and smiled at the sleeping boy whom she loved.

"Naruto-kun... wake up." She whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes slowly opened and tiredly he said, "Good morning, Hinata." He yawned and closed his eyes again.

Then they shot back open. "H-Hinata?" he said looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" She said looking confused. Naruto smiled warmly at her and said, "Nothing" as he kissed her forehead.

Hinata blushed madly and turned away smiling. Naruto chuckled when she did that.

"Oh ya! I almost forgot." He said getting up and pulling Hinata to her feet. "Granny Tsunade wanted to talk to me."

She hung her head in disappointment. She had hoped to stay their longer with him, but she knew to obey an ordeer from the Hokage.

Naruto saw her disappointment. He lifted her head from under her chin with his fingwer and said, "Don't worry, we can hang out some more when I'm done!" He grinned down at her.

She smiled back up at him and said, "O-Ok."

Parting with a kiss to the cheek, Naruto leapt off the Hokage monument and to the Hokage Tower.

**A/N**

**Today's shout out goes to 2airtoon2000. Thanks for the review! Please keep 'em up people. I love to here your input on what I could do to improve my story. Or just compliments work too. Until the next chapter, peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

The door to the Hokage's office burst open as the blond boy came walking in. "Hey Granny Tsunade! You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Naruto, please sit." She motioned to a chair next to a man that in a black cloak. Naruto next to him and the took off his hood revealing to be himself to be Itachi.

"Tell Naruto what you told me." Tsunade said with a far off look in her eyes.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Itachi said turning to Naruto. "Naruto, there are two more people who ressurected by this jutsu."

"Who?" Naruto asked, wondering what this had to do with him.

"One, was Deidara from the Akatsuki. The other... was Lord Fourth. Minato Namikaze."

When Naruto heard this he stopped moving. His mouth open, his eyes wide. Even Kyuubi was left speechless.

Then, out of nowhere, Naruto got up and yelled, "Where are they!?"

"Calm down Naruto. I'm sending a team of my choosing to go intercept them. This team will consist of Kaidensi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, Nagato, and you." Tsunade said pointing to Naruto.

"Then lets go! We can't waste time!" Naruto said turning towards the door and running out. About three seconds later he came in grinning, scratching the back of his head and said, "Ummm, where is it were going exactly.?" Tsunade and Itachi sweat dropped.

"You're leaving at noon tomarow, heading for the Forest of Silent Movement." Tsunade explained.

Naruto put his thumb up and said, "Got it!" before running and jumping out the window onto the nearest building.

Kakashi was walking through the streets of Kanoha, his face covered by his favorite book, when his faveorite student ran into him. Literaly.

Naruto and Kakashi fell to the ground. "Why are you in such a hurry Naruto?" Kakashi said helping the boy up.

"Because we have a mission! Well it's tomarow, but itts still a mission!" Naruto said, a clear sound of excitement in his voice.

Just then Kaidensi walked by only to be dragged over by Naruto.

"Hey! Whats the big idea?" He said while being pulled over to Naruto and Kakashi.

"This is gonna be the toughest mission ever. Me, you, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, and Nagato are all going on it. Just to face two nina!." Naruto explained.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Really!? All of us!? But, who are these ninja?" He asked.

Naruto suddenly got serious and said, "Deidara and dad."

Kakashi stopped breathing for a second. Kaidensi, not knowing who 'dad' was asked, "So were gonna be facing some guy and your father? Why are we fighting him?"

"Because my father is dead. He is Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, the Fourth Hokage." Naruto said seriuosly.

Kaidensi stiffened. Just then Hinata and Nagato walked up. "We know the mission, it won't be easy." Nagato said, talking to Naruto specificaly. "And we only go if you are willing. So Naruto, what is your choice?"

Naruto was in deep thought, looking at the ground. Hinata walked up to him and said, "Naruto-kun... no matter what your decision, I'll stand by you." Naruto looked up her smiling but serious face.

"Me too!" Kaidensi said, putting his hand on Naruto's other shoulder.

"As will I." Kakashi said smiling down at Naruto, placing his hand on his students head.

"So? What will it be my sibling deciple?" Nagato asked putting his fist out.

Naruto stared at all of them, tears forming in his eyes. He grinned, wiped them off, and connected his fist with Nagato's. "Let's do this!"

The next day Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Kaidensi, and Nagato were off. They left the gates half an hour ago and were now nearing the location. "Are you all ready?" Kakashi asked.

The only responce he got was a nod from everyone. That's all he needed.

They spotted two blond ninja walking together in the forest. Kakashi put up a hand for them to stop.

"There they are." He said pointing to them. Naruto looked down at the man with spiky blonde hair. He was wearing a simalar black cloak that Itachi and Nagato were wearing, only his had the word "Fourth" on the back.

Seeing Naruto's face, Kakashi said, "Stay calm Naruto. You have no idea what Minato is capable of."

"Yes I do. I know all of his jutsu. Including this one." Naruto pulled out a three pronged kunai with the Hiraishin seal on it.

Kakashi gasped and said, "Naruto... yo-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto had already thrown the Kunai, and appeard in front of the two men.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" Minato said, looking at the whisker marked boy.

"Hey dad." Naruto said with a gin on his face. Minato ran up to hug the boy but instead tried to attack him.

"Naruto I don't have control of my body! You have to beat me!" Minato warned his son.

"I know dad. But don't worry, I didn't come alone." When he said this, Kakashi, Nagato, Hinata, and Kaidensi appeard by his side.

"Kakashi-sensei, Nagato, we'll take my father. Hinata and Kaidensi, take the cross dresser!" Naruto comanded.

When he said this Minato busted out laughing while pointing at Deidara. "HAHAHA! I told you!" he said.

Deidara's eye twitched and he yelled, "You stupid brat! I am an artist and I'll show you my power!" Just then Deidara sent out ten clay birds directed at the group. They scattered as the birds exploded.

Kaidensi ran up to Deidara, pulled out his katan and yelled, "Azure Flame Dance!"

Kaidensi seemed to just run straight passed the man, but when he sheathed his blade Deidara's arm cought fire and was filled with slashes. Deidara screamed in pain and covered his arm in clay, tearing it off.

"You son of a bitch! I'll show you true art, hmm!" Deidara started to eat his own explosive clay. Before he could explode Kaidensi made a series of hand seals and said, "Time Scale Justsu!"

Deidara seemed to freeze, he receded to his normal size and Hinata ran up to him. "Twin Lion Fist!" She yelled, hitting him with two open palms to the chest. At first nothing happened, but then, a huge stream of chakra came shooting out of HInata's hands causing Deidara to go flying into a rock, killing him instantly.

Naruto smilled back at his father and said, "My turn!"

**A/N**

**Twist! I don't even know whats gonna happen. Oh ya, and instead of giving shout outs to people, now whoever wants to just ask me a question you would ask the charecters. I'll make them have conversations in the A/N section so your questions will be answered. Reviews are apreciated! Till next time, peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto sprinted towards his father, HIrashin kunai in hand. "You learned Hirashin? Good job son!" Minato shouted as he took out his own. "Unfortunetly my body is forced to counter anything you do, so I hope you're good!"

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted. He threw the Hirashin kunai straight at his father, disappearing and reappering next to him. He mad a one handed rasengan and lunged his arm forward.

_"Rasengan too!? I couldn't be more proud of you Naruto.." _Minato thought, and he charged his own Rasengan. The two collided sending them flying throught the air. Kakashi cought Naruto before he could hit the ground.

Minato was about to hit a tree when He suddenly stopped. He saw a clone of Naruto holding him. Minato's body quickly dispelled it and he landed on the ground.

"Naruto! What are you doing!? You would have won!" Minato yelled at his son.

"No dad! You would have died! I'm not losing you again!" Naruto yelled, tears in his eyes. "I'm going to be the best Hokage ever! Even better then you! And I will protect everyone I hold dear! I'm going to save you!"

Minato stood shocked, his son's words peircing his heart. He smiled. "Yes Naruto, you will. But first... BEAT ME!" Minato threw his kunai at his son and there was a yellow flash.

"Naruto behind!" Minato yelled as his son ducked ust in time to miss the oncoming rasengan. "Thanks!" Naruto said.

He threw his Kunai straight up in the air and flashed up to it. He grabbed his kunai and threw it aways off of the battle feild.

**"Naruto what are you doing!?" **Kyuubi shouted in his head. _"Don't worry fox. I'm just gathering nature energy."_

**"Ah, smart."**

Naruto appeared next to his kunai and started to meditate. In almost an instant, he was in Sage Mode.

_"Fox, how did I get in Sage Mode so fast?" _

**"I sped up the prosses. Now, go save your father damnit! I wanna have a talk with him!"**

Naruto grinned and sprinted off towards the battle.

When he got there his eyes went wide. Everyone was unconcious. Everyone, except his father. "Dad, you-"

"Yes Naruto. That's why you have to beat me now! Only you can do it!" Minato cried.

Naruto's gaze suddenly became seriouse. Directed straight at his father. Minato looked into his son's eyes and stepped back, feeling the raw power coming from him.

One second Naruto was in front of Minato, the next, he was gone. Minato spun around so he was face to face with his son. Both had a rasengan in hand.

They thrust the rsengan at eachother. They were in a stalemate, neither one overpowering the other.

Then... exverything around them went white. They were standing face to face in this starnge new world. An overpowering voice boomed over their heads. It said, "Welcome my children. I am Kami, I wish to speak with you."

Naruto and Minato stared into the sky. If you can call nothing but white everywhere a sky. "You two, father and son, have great power. Equal in most ways. But... Naruto is the victor of this match."

They were suddenly back in the real world, Rasengans still smashing against eachother. Suddenly, Naruto's grew three times it's normail size as he yelled, "Sage Art: Giant Odama Rasengan!"

Minato's Rasengan was immediatly dispelled as he was hit with the full force of his son's. He went flying backwards unconcious rolling and tumbling on the ground, only to be caught by Kyuubi who Naruto summoned. Kyuubi struck Minato with all his tails, pumping chakra into him.

When he was done, he layed Minato on the ground safely.

Naruto ran up and asked, "Kyuubi, did you do it? Is he ok?"

**"Do not worry kit, your father is back."**

Naruto went to his knees and said, "Thank you Kami..."

**A/N**

**NHK: Wooooooo! Action!**

**Naruto: I don't care about action right now, I just got my dad back!**

**NHK: True. Anyways, Naruto, Nagato, don't you think we should answer Shay14's question?**

**Nagato: Oh yes. Well Shay, me and Naruto do not have a blood relation, but in a way are brothers.**

**Shay14: What do you mean?**

**Naruto: We were both students of Pervy Sage.**

**Nagato: *sigh* We were both students of Jiriya-sensei. This is why I call him my 'sibling deciple'.**

**Shay14: Ohhhh I get it. Thank you!**

**NHK: Any time!**

**I liked that chapter personaly. If you think I can improve or if you want your questions answered like Shay14, please leave a review. I'm looking foward to writing more. Until next time, peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Minato's eyes slowly opened to see the top of a tent. He sat up and looked around. He _was_ in a tent. Naruto opened the flap and walked in to wake his father, only to find him sitting up already.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as ran up to Minato and cried, "Dad!" He threw his amrs around his father. Minato chuckled and hugged Naruto back.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry you had to grow up like you did.." Minato said, holding his son.

"Dad it's ok. If I didn't... then I wouldn't have all these amazing friends!" Naruto said. Pulling away from his father he grinned and said, "Speaking of wich, you wanna meet 'em?"

"Haha I would love to son." Minato said getting up.

They walked out of the tent to a campfire where everyone else was gathered around. Everyone became silent as the two approached.

Without warning, Minato dropped to his knees, bowed his head and said, "I am very sorry to all of you. I wish I could repay for hurting all you..."

"Don't worry sensei. Actually, I think we already have been repaid. Naruto kicked you ass for us." Kakashi said, smirking under his mask.

Minato sweat dropped and mumbled, "Smart ass..."

Everyone laughed, even Hinata who had been quiet the whole time. Naruto helped his father to his feet and walked over to sit next to Hinata. Minato sat next to Kakashi and said, "Well, why don't we all get to know each other a little better. I already know Naruto and Kakashi. But you three," he said pointing to Hinata, Kaidensi and Nagato, "I don't know. Lets start with you."

Nagato nodded and started to explain his life. "My name is Nagato, leader of the Akatsuki." He starting off by telling how he became Jiriaya's student, and then hesitated at the part about attacking Kanoha. He looked over at Naruto who nodded and he continued. Finishing his story at his death.

Minato was shocked at how honest Nagato had been. "Well, I like you." Minato said, earning a suprised look from everyone in the camp. "What? He's honest. A quality that is rare to find now adays. Now, your turn." Minato said pointing to Hinata.

She blushed and said, "I-I am Hinata Hyuuga. Heir to the Hyuuga clan."

"Wait, are you by any chance Hiashi's daughter?" He asked her.

"Y-Yes."

"Ahhh that takes me back. Well then you don't have to explain yourself."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down next to a chuckling Naruto.

"So I guess that leaves me huh?" Kaidensi said standing up. "I am Kaidensi Hoshati. Ex leader of the Hollowed Samurai Corp."

Everyone looked at him with huge eyes and wide open mouths, all except Naruto. "What? Whats that?" Naruto asked, obviusly clueless.

Hinata whispered in his ear, "Naruto, they're more deadly then the Seven Swordsman of the Mist!" At this Naruto joined in the suprised looks of the group.

Kaidensi sighed. "Ya I get that alot. Can I at least explain?" When everyone nodded he continued his explenation.

"Well, I was born in the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls. My parents died when I was two years old and I was raised by the corp. I was trained every day with my friend Ichigo. We both unlocked our Hollow Samurai, but mine was just a little stronger. So I became the leader of the Hollowed Samurai Corp. But others were jealous of my possision and threatoned my life. I of course wasn't disturbed by this because whoever tried were killed by either me, or Ichigo. They soon realized they couldn't beat us, so they went for a low blow. They kidnapped children from in the village and threatoned to kill them if me and Ichigo didn't willingly leave the corp. We had no choice, and were gone by morning. We traveled together for a year before going our seperate ways. And then I heard about Naruto. The hero of Kanoha, the Jinchuriki of the most powerful demon alive."

Kyuubi seemed to enjoy the praise because he smirked and snorted in approval. Kaidensi continued, "When I heard about him and what kind of person he was, I instantly admired him. I came to Kanoha and talked to Tsunade-sama who I was and why I was here. To follow Naruto without question because I truly admire him. His strength is unmatched, even by me, and he has the biggest heart I have ever seen. I witnissed this first hand yesterday when you two were fighting. So I promised myself I would do everything I can for him."

When Kaidensi finished everyone, minus Kakashi, was in tears. "My son truly has become a hero." Minato said smiling over at Naruto. "Just what I'd expect from my sibling deciple!" Nagato cried.

"E-Everything you just said is exactly how I feel.." Hinata said wiping tears from her eyes.

Naruto got up, walked over to Kaidensi and put his fist out. "From now on... we're brothers!" Naruto exclaimed to Kaidensi.

Kaidensi raised his fist and placed it on Naruto's. "Hell ya!" he said grinning at his new brother.

**A/N**

**NHK: Hm, strangely no one has questions. Well I guess that makes our life easier right guys?**

**Hinata: Ummm... I think they are a little busy at the moment.**

**NHK: Hm? *looks over***

**Naruto, Kaidensi and Nagato: Brothers! Brothers! Brothers!**

**Minato: HAHAHAHA!**

**Kakashi: *reading book***

**NHK: *sweat drops***

**Well remember to leave reviews guys! And there you go 2airtoon2000, a better explenation of Kaidensi's life. And don't worry, I'm gonna do your other challenge so sit tight! Review and tell me what you think! Till next time, peace out!**


	15. Special Chapter Approval

**Hey guys! This is NaruHinaKyu and I have an anouncement. I wanna try something. Every 6 chapters or so I'm gonna make a 'Special Chapter'. These chapters will take a break from the main story line and put the characters into a different holiday each time. The first one I wanna try is Halloween. So do you think I should do this? Review this on your opinion please! Till I get a responce on wether or not to do this, peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Special Chapter Pt 1

**Alright everybody, since I got approval from one of my beloved readers I'm doing a Special Chapter! In this Special Chapter, all the Naruto charecters are friends at a halloween party. Yes ALL characters. So even dead people and living bad guys are gonna be having fun. This takes place at a Halloween party of Kanoha and some of the charecters go trick-or-treating. I hope you all enjoy this!**

"Dad they're here!" Naruto called to his father, who was in the kitchen making some treats to take to the Annual Kanoha Halloween Party.

"Have fun Naruto!" Minato called from the kitchen. "I will! Let's go Kyuubi."

**"Do I really have to wear this god awful costume?"** Kyuubi was dresed in a costume that made him look like a cat. His tails tucked in so it looked like a bow.

"Hehe yup!" Naruto told the already embaressed fox.

"I think you look adorable in it Kyuubi!" A woman with long red hair and blue eyes said. "See? Even mom likes it!" Naruto said.

**"She does not! Kushina just wants to make me suffer!"**

"Hehehe thats true too. Have fun boys!" Kushina said as the two walked to the door. When it opened there was Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kaidensi, Hinata, and Chouji.

Sasuke was dressed in the robes of Orochimaru. he had face paint that was similar but his costume was less cross-dresser and more closed then Orochimaru's.

Sakura and Ino were dressed in matching black cat costumes. It was a tight leathery material._ "No doubt trying to get Sasuke's attention..." _He thought when he saw them.

Chouji was dressed in a t-shirt that had holes in it. Looking like got ripped apart by thousands of kunai then hit by a Rasengan.

Kaidensi was dressed in traditional samurai armor. Although except for a samurai sword he had his katana and demon wind shuriken on his back.

And finally, Hinata. She was dressed in a white dress with a halo over her head. There were wings in her back that were white and feathery. _"Just like the angel she is."_ Naruto thought, smiling.

"Hey dobe, wher's your costume?" Sasuke asked him.

"Oh ya!" Naruto said. He put chakra into his fingers, lifted up his shirt wich caused Hinata to blush madly, and undid his seal. He was suddenly covered in golden flames and what looked to be a robe much like Minato's. On the shoulders were the Land of Whirlpool's symbol and on his stomache was the symbol of The Sage of the Six Paths.

"Bijuu Mode!" He said. His pupils became slits, much like he did when he was controled by Kyuubi, and his whisker marks became rectangular and black.

"Prety cool right?" He said grinning at the dumbstruck group.

"How did you..." Sakura began to say when she saw Kyuubi. "AWWWWW! He's so cuuuute!" She and Ino said at the same time. They picked the fox up and hugged him and scratched behind his ears.

**"Hey! I am not... ohhh ya that's the spot.." **He said as the two scratched his belly.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kaidensi all busted out laughing at the scene. Hinata giggled at how Kyuubi seemed to be enoying himself.

"Hahaha alright guys let's go." Naruto said still laughing.

They were walking down the street on their way to the opening performance of the Halloween Party. Last year's performance was a fight between Jiriya Tsunade. Ending in Tsunade smashing Jiriya's face in for looking at her breasts.

This year the performance was much less ninja. A band was playing just before they opened the party to people.

As the group walked up, they were all suprised to see what was going on. Especialy Naruto. A band by the name of Skillet was playing (ya that's right I went there). They all recognized the song to be called 'Hero' but that's not what shocked them.

Behind the singing band, was a slideshow of pictures. Not just any pictures, but pictures of Naruto. Ranging from when he was five till his current age of 18.

As they sang the last verse, "Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? 'Cuz were not ready to die. A hero's gonna save me I can't deny, a hero's gonna save me just in time!" When they finished, a spotlight fell on Naruto and the last picture said 'HERO' in big orange letters.

The crowd turned and when they saw Naruto they all started cheering and clapping. Naruto just stood there for a moment. He was snapped out of it by Hinata putting her hand gently down on his shoulder. He looked down at her smiling face and all his confidence came back.

He grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Are you the hero?" The lead singer said.

Naruto put out his arm, stuck his thumb up and yelled, "Believe it!" causing everyone to laugh and cheer more.

"Then after you." The band stepped aside and motioned passed them into the party hall. Naruto and his group walked in front and were the first ones into the party. Evryone from outside quickly followed, and soon enough the party was in full swing.

**A/N**

**NHK: I'm gonna be evil and have this be a two parter! MUWAHAHAHAHA**

**Naruto: Ahhhh come oooon, I was planning on doing something.**

**NHK: Like?**

**Naruto: Wouldn't me saying spoil Part 2?**

**NHK: Good thinking! See you all next time! *runs off***

**Naruto: Wait! God damnit!**


	17. Chapter 17

As they walked back into Kanoha, Hinata looked at Naruto who was talking happily with his father. _"I'm so happy for him, he deserves this." _She thought. She couldn't help but smile whenever she heard him laugh.

She didn't notice Naruto wlk up behind her. "You seem happy." He said, his head leaning over her shoulder.

Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice and Naruto laughed. "Sooooo why you happy? I wanna know so I can do it again in the future." He said smiling down at her.

"W-What do you mean in the f-future?" Hinata asked him.

"Well I like seeing you happy. And I wanna make you even happier in the future." He said with a smile still on his face. "So you gonna tell me?"

"Y-Yes. Ummm... I'm happy b-because you looke so happy, and.. I like seeing y-you happy..." Hinata told him.

Naruto grinned and kissed her cheek. Hinata went wide eyed, turned new shades of red, and of course fainted. Naruto sighed, caught her the way down, and started carrying her bridal style back into the village.

Naruto took Hinata back to his apartment until she woke up. He layed her down on the bed and sat next to her in a chair.

Naruto stared at the sleeping girl in his bed and couldn't help but smile. He ran a hand across her face and down through her hair. Hinata smiled and blushed lightly in her sleep.

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered as she wraped her arms around herself. Naruto smiled warmly. _"I wonder if she would hate me if I gave her a hug right now?"_ He thought. _"Well, never know till you try."_

Naruto leaned down and wraped the sleeping girl in his arms. Almost imediatly Hinata's hand had a tight grip on his jacket. When Naruto tried to pull away, he was pulled back. He sighed and layed down next to Hinata.

Hinata, upon feeling the familiar comfort Naruto provided, snuggled up against him and buried her face in his chest. Naruto chuckled and wrapped arms tightly around her. "I love you." He said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

Jiust then, Minato walked in with a camera. There was a click and a flash. "HA! Got it! Hey Hokage-sama! I've got a present for you!" Minato yelled running out the door.

"What the hell!? I'm gonna gonna kick your ass dad!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and running after his laughing father.

When the door shut behind Naruto, Hinata woke up. She looked around, realized where she was, gasped, and fainted again.

If you were a villager, this is what you would have seen.

Two blond ninja running toward the Hokage Tower. One laughing his ass off, and one having a huge killing intent coming off him directed towards the other.

Both running inhumanly fast as they were zooming past shops and venders. Papaers and dust flying behind their tracks.

"DAAAAAAD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled after his father. Minato looked back to see Naruto gaining. "Oh shit!" He said, running faster.

The doors to the Hokage's office burst open and Minato held out a picture directly in Tsunade's face. "Ummm, Minato, why am I looking at a picture of your thumb?" Tsunade said looking confused.

"What!?" Minato said looking at the picture. It was a picture of his thumb. Just barely visible in the background was the top of Naruto's blond spiky hair.

Behind Minato Naruto was dying of laughter. He was rolloing on the grounds holing his sides and pointing at his father.

Minato said, "Damn it! So close..." and he started crying. (think of the kind of crying Lee and Guy do)

Naruto, still laughing said, "Hahaha that's awesome! Hahaha"

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade asked as she wached the two. "I took a picture o-" Minato started to say, but was interupted by a punch from Naruto.

"Don't even say it!" He yelled, pointing at his father.

Minato remained silent for a second then yelled, "It was of Naruto and Hinata cuddling!"

Naruto ran over to his laughing father and started shaking him back and forth. All Minato could do was laugh at his son.

Tsunade stared at Naruto a second before busting out laughing. Almost as much as Minato. Naruto's eye twitched and suddenly the room was filled with a huge killer intent that made Tsunade and Minato stop in their tracks.

They looked at Naruto who was in the fox cloak, stage 1. (thats one tail)

"Oh shit..." Minato said as his son decended upon him, pouncing like a cat on his pray.

**A/N**

**NHK: Hehe funny chapter.**

**Naruto: I'm so gonna kill him...**

**Minato: *hides behind NHK* Help me!**

**Tsunade: HAHAHA!**

**NHK: Don't hid behind me! He'll go right through me!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I slept in hehe. Anyways, I appreciate the reviews. I would like some more though, I love hearing your inputs and answering you questions! More reviews! More reviews! More reviews! Till next time, Peace out!**


	18. Chapter 18

"M-Minato-sama! What happened?" Hinata asked as Naruto and Minato walked into the apartment. Minato had a swollen cheek, a black eye, and cuts allover his face. Naruto was grinnig with his hands behind his back.

"Dad took a picture of us cuddling but his thub was in front of the lense." Naruto said. Hinata sighed but it was short lived when Naruto continued. "Then he told granny Tsunade about it and she told granpa Hiashi."

Hinata's face fell at the mention of her father's name. _"Oh no... I'm never gonna be with Naruto-kun now..."_ She thought, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Seeing she was about to cry, Naruto walked up to her, took her hands, and whispered, "Don't faint..." He kissed her. Not on the cheek. Not on the forehead. On her lips.

_"H-Hes kissing me!?" _She thought. The kiss lasted about five seconds before Naruto pulled away. He looked down at her and grinned so wide his eyes closed. They heard a snap and a flash as Minato took a picture.

"Don't worry. This isn't going to the Hokage. This one's for you and HInata." He said, handing them a picture. It was of them holding hands, looking deeply into eachothers eyes. Hinata's face discovered redder shades of red anyone thought possible.

It took everything she had to stop herself from fainting after feeling Naruto's lips against hers. "I think I should leave you two alone for a bit." Minato said, waving and walking out of the apartment.

"Oh, and I already talked to grandpa Hiashi about it. He said I could date you if I didn't hurt you. And I will never do that." Naruto said.

"D-Date me? Y-You want to d-date m-me?" HInata said wide eyed and still extremely red.

Naruto brushed her cheek with his thumb as his hand cupped her face. "Of course, I love you.. my Hinata.. So, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said, tearing up. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest sobbing. "Yes... yes I would love to.. my Naruto-kun." she said, tears rolling down her face.

"Hey now, why are you crying?" Naruto said, lifting her face up to look in his big blue eyes. He had a warm smile on his face. The kind that made Hinata feel like everything in the world was perfect and nothing could ruin it.

"I-I'm just so happy.." She said, holding him tigheter and putting here face back into his chest. "I'm happy too Hinata. I love you." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"I love you too Naruto-kun... I love you so much.." She said in between sobs.

Two Days Later

"Hey old man Teuchi!" Naruto said walking into Ichiraku's Ramen. "Hello Naruto! Ayame!" Teuchi said. "I'm on it!" Ayame said, already working on the Naruto Special.

"And what'll it be for you young lady?" Teuchi asked Hinata. "Umm, one P-Pork ramen please." Hinata said barely above a whisper.

Seeing the two holding hands Ayame said, "Awwwwww! Are you out on a date? You two look so cute together!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head grinned and said, "Believe it!" making everyone in the restraunt laugh. Including random bystanders.

"Yo, Naruto." Naruto turned to see his sensei and Anko sitting at a table to their left. "Hey Kakashi sensei! You guys on a date too?" Naruto asked walking over to them.

Anko grinned and said, "Hehe you could say that." Hearing this Kakashi hung his head in shame. "What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked, pointing to the mumbling ninja.

"I made him a bet that if he could go all day without reading his perverted book, I would buy him lunch. He lost so he has to buy me lunch!" Anko said, a huge grin that could rival Naruto's on her face.

Naruto busted out laughing and hinata gave a little giggle. Naruto and Hinata sat next to the pair as their ramen arrived. Kakashi looked on in awe as Naruto downed his order. This being normal for Teuchi, Naruto didn't even have to order seconds when another serving was placed in front of him.

"Naruto... how can you eat like that?" Kakashi asked, still amazed by his student's bottomless stomache. "Eat like what?" Naruto asked, mouth full of ramen.

"Everytime you eat you look like it was your first meal in weeks!" Kakashi said as a third order was placed in front of him. "Like father like son!" Teuchi said walking away from the table.

"Oh ya. I forgot sensei loved ramen almost as much as you." Kakashi said.

Just then and ANBU appeared and whispered something in Naruto and Kakashi's ear. Whatever it was, made the impossible happen. Naruto and Kakashi dropped their chopsticks got up and said, "We'll be right back!" at the same time.

They ran out of Ichiraku's leaving a dumbfounded Hinata and Anko.

The doors to the Hokage office burst open and Naruto yelled, "Sasuke!?"

"What's up dobe?" Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

**A/N**

**NHK: Bumm bum buuuuuumm!**

**Naruto: Why'd you have to end it like that!?**

**NHK: Calm down you'll get what you want.**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: Hm?**

**Hinata: What happened?**

**Naruto: I'll tell you later Hinata.**

**Sasuke: Why not now?**

**Hinata: Sasuke!?**

**Bet you didn't see that coming did ya guys? And pleeaaase review. I feed off of reviews, if I don't get them I'll dieeee. Ok so I won't die. But really, reviews help me improve my stories so I can make them more entertaining for you guys. I love them. Anyways, until next time, peace out!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms around the boy."Ugh! Get off of me dobe!" Sasuke groweld, trying to pry Naruto's arms off him.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand on the back of his jacket and was flung into the nearest wall, going straight through.

Sasuke was hugged once again. But this hug was much more gentle, much more warming. Sasuke looked down to see a head of pink hair sobbing into his chest.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked the still crying kunoichi. "I-I missed you so much Sasuke-kun.." She said burying her face into his chest. "And now that you're back... we can get married!" She said, looking up with the old fan-girl-stare that she had when he was around.

"Like hell!" Sasuke said trying to get away. "Don't be so cold Sasuke-kun!" She scolded him.

Kakashi and Tsunade sweat dropped and Kakashi said, "Only been together five minutes and it's like they've never been apart..."

"Agreed..." Tsunade said massaging her temples, feeling a migraine coming on.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, making everyone freeze in their tracks. She sighed and continued, "Sasuke, although you came back to the village, you still have to be tried for the crimes you commited as a missing-nin."

"I understand. I will go without hesitation to the trial." Sasuke said looking directly at Tsunade. "Good, Hawk, Rabbit, please escort our Uchiha friend to the ANBU headquarters." She said.

Two ANBU agents appeared and left with Sasuke Uchiha. Before leaving Sasuke turned his head, looked at Sakura, and gave a light smile. _"Did he just smile at me!?" _She thought, wide eyed and mouth almost to the floor.

"Ooowww... what happened?" Naruto said, coming out of the hole in the wall rubbing his head. "Sasuke just left with the ANBU to go to aholding cell. He'll betried for hiscrimesbut most likely will only get a suspension from missions for a few months. Oh, and Sakura threw you though a wall." Kakashi said, smilling under his mask.

"Sakuraaaaa.." Naruto complained, looking at the kunoichi who had her tounge sticking out.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She said looking as innocent as possible. Naruto hung his head, mumbling on his way out of the room.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, they're probably waiting for us to get back." Naruto said, still rubbing the quickly receding bump on his head. "Oh ya." Kakashi saiid.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, running up to her boyfriend and hugging him. Laughing, Naruto said, "Hehe hey Hinata. Sorry we took so long." grinning down at the girl in his arms.

"Alright Hatake! Pay now!" Anko said holding out her hand. Grumbling, Kakashi pulled out his wallet and paid for their meal.

"S-So what was that about?" Hinata asked. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto said, "Sasuke's back!"

"R-Realy!?" Hinata asked, a suprised tone in her voice. "Yup." Kakashi said. Hinata threw her arms around Naruto and said, "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so happy for you!"

"Heheh thanks Hinata!" Naruto replied, kissing her on the cheek earning a blush from Hinata. She was still shy, but getting much better confidence wise already.

"Hey Hinata, how bout we go to my place for dinner?" Naruto asked. "I-I would love to, Naruto-kun." Her voice barely above a whisper. He grinned and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers together. Hinata's blush deepened as he kissed on the cheek and walked out of the ramen shop.

"The only bad thing about Sasuke being back is that Sakura's gonna go from being nice to me to being a total fan-girl over Sasuke again." Naruto sighed, getting Hinata to giggle. "Well maybe they'll get together?" Hinata said. Not convinced Naruto said, "I'll make you a bet. If they get together, I'll do anything you want from me. _Not that I won't do that now."_ He added under his breath. But Hinata could hear it and smiled fondly at him.

"And if you win?" she asked. "Then you have to make me some of your amazing ramen!" He said with obvious lust for ramen in his eyes. She leened her head against his shoulder and whispered, "Not that I won't do that now."

Naruto laughed at the comment. He tilted his head to rest on hers and said, "I love you Hinata." making Hinata blush. "I-I love you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Hinata arrived at Naruto's appartment. "Wait here for a second." He told her as he went inside. Nagato was in the kitchen getting some water, and Itachi was asleep on the couch.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled, causing both men to jump. "What is it Naruto?" Itachi asked, irritated that his nap was interupted. "Me and Hinata are gonna have dinner here so you guys need to find something to do for a while." Naruto said.

Nagato poked his head and said, "Hinata-sama is having dinner here with you? Alright Itachi let's go."

"Why do we need to leave? We can be quiet." Itachi said. "Itachi, me saying 'let's go' wasn't a request. Now move it!" Nagato said, dragging Itachi out by the ear.

When they got outside Nagato bowed to Hinata and said, "I hope you have a wonderful time Hinata-sama."

"Th-Thank you, Nagato-san." Hinata replied, giving a small bow back. And with that, Nagato dragged Itachi off to who-knows-where, and Naruto and Hinata were left alone.

**A/N**

**NHK: I am very sorry it took so long everybody! On weekdays I'm kinda booked.**

**Naruto: Just hurry up and get on with my life! I wanna have some time with Hinata!**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun, it's ok. *kisses Naruto on the cheek***

**NHK: I'm sorry Naruto. I'll try to post at least one more tonight. If not two! How's that sound?**

**Naruto: Alright!**

**Sakura: I hope Hinata wins this bet!**

**Sasuke: *sweat drops* Don't I get a say in this?**

**NHK: Nope!**

**Naruto: I don't! I want some of Hinata's delicious ramen! *mouth starts watering***

**Hinata: *giggles* Naruto-kun, I'll make some for you even if you lose.**

**Naruto: Really!? Alright Hinata! You're the best! I love you so much! *picks Hinata up and kisses her repeatedly***

**Sakura: Hey Sasu-**

**Sasuke: No.**

**NHK: Buurrrrrrn. Anyways, I'll post atleast one more tonight guys. Oh, and REVIEWS! I NEEDZ THE REVIEWS! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSEEEE! So until next time, peace out!**


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto was in the kitchen putting the dishes from his and Hinata's dinner away. Hinata tried to help but he insisted on doing it himself to be a good host and boyfriend. Hinata still isn't completely used to being called his girlfriend yet, and blushes everytime someone says it.

Naruto smiled at the thought ofher blushing face. Something about it just made her seem so much cuter to him. **"Well look who is all grown up."**

The voice made Naruto jump annd almost drop the plate he was scrubbing. "You stupid fox don't scare me like that!" He said, pointing to the grinning Kyuubi.

"N-Naruto-kun? I-Is everything okay?" Hinata asked from her seat on the couch. "Ya Hinata. Everything's fine." Naruto answered his girlfriend. "What do you want fox? I'm trying to be alone with Hinata." He said turning to Kyuubi.

**"That is exactly why I came out. I am going upstairs and taking a nap. While I was in your head I had to endure everything that just happened."**

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Heheh sorry."

**"No matter. Have fun kit."** And kyuubi walked passed Hinata to go upstairs. "Naruto-kun, was that Kyuubi?" Hinata asked watching the fox trot up the stairs. "Ya. He went to take a nap so we could be alone." Naruto said, doing his trademark grin.

Hinata blushed as Naruto sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "So what do you wanna do now?" He asked, kissing her bright red cheek. "W-We could study?" Hinata said, more as a question then a suggestion.

"Study? Boooooriiiiing." Naruto said, resembling a toddler. Hinata could but giggle at her Naruto for being so childish. "So then, what do you want to do?" Hinata asked, cuddling up to him so her head was laying in his lap looking up him.

"Stay with you forever." Naruto said, stroking the top of her head, while his other hand was on her waist. He leaned down and gave her a sideways kiss on her lips. Hinata blushed at the way Naruto was looking at her so lovingly.

"Oh! I know something we could do!" Naruto said, an idea clearly forming on his face. "What is it?" Hinata asked curiously. Naruto grinned down at her and said, "Hang on tight!" before they disappeared in a yellow flash.

They reappeared in a large valley, Hinata clenching Naruto's shirt tightly, and Naruto carrying her bridal style. "Naruto-kun, w-where are we?" Hainta asked looking around at the beautiful scenery. "Welcome to my secret hideout! This is where I go to clear my head and do sage training." He said with a grin on his face.

"It's beautiful." Hinata said, still awe struck by the place. "You haven't seen half of it! This isn't even where I planned us to go." Naruto said, still grinning. "Where are we going then?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see, my angel." Hearing him call her that, Hinata looked down and started pressing her fingers together nervously. Naruto laughed and carried his girlfriend off towards a hill just a short distance away.

As they neared the hill side, Naruto set Hinata down regardless of her cute pouting face. He made a hand side and said, "Release!" When he did this, the hill before them vanished and in it's place a magnificent waterfall. Hinata gasped at the sheer beauty of the water crashing down, the mist making a rainbow effect.

"That's not all." Naruto said winking at Hinata. He pointed to a boat large enough to stand and have a little walking room in. "Naruto-kun... did you do all this?" Hinata asked love struck. Naruto put his thumb up and extended his arm and said, "Believe it!"

Hinata laughed and hugged her boyfriend tightly with no intention of letting go. "I love you so much Naruto-kun! This is so amazing!"

"Woah hahaha I'm glad you like it Hinata." Naruto said wrapping his arms around her. "Like it? I love it!" Hinata said, kissing Naruto on the cheek. "Oh, and Happy Birthday my sweet Hinata." Naruto said lifting her head and kissing her passionately.

"Thank you so much... my Naruto-kun.." she whispered in his ear. Naruto grinned and took her hand. He lead them to the boat and helped Hinata in by lifting her up gingerly. Hinata sat across from Naruto smiling at him lovingly. He was rowing out into the lake, getting as close to the falls as he could without getting Hinata all wet.

After they were a good distance from shore, Narut got up and said, "M'lady?" holding out his hand for Hinata to take. She took and stood up with him, getting pulled in close to him. "Naruto-kun? W-What are we doing?" She asked, looking into Naruto's eyes.

"I think the Birthday girl deservers a dance, don't you?" Naruto said, resting his hands on Hinata's waist. Blushing Hinata said, "D-Dance?"

"Yup. So wat do you say? Can I have this dance princess?" Naruto asked her. Giggling, Hinata said, "Yes.. my prince." barely above a whisper. She buried the side of her face in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto chuckled and buried his face in her hair.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said. "Yes Hinata?" He responded. "Ummm.. c-can I s-stay with you t-tonight?" Hinata asked obviously nervous. Naruto smiled and said, "Of course you can Hinata. Anything for the most important person in my life." Hinata giggled and said, "Thank you.. Naruto-kun... for everything.."

"Like I said.. anything for you, Hinata." Naruto said, kissing her tenderly on the top of her head.

They layed in the boat for most of the night, talking and looking up at the stars. Hinata was snuggled up against Naruto, her back pressed against his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Then, Naruto heard a yawn. He looked down to see Hinata's sleepy eyes looking back at him, a big smile on her face. Naruto smiled as well and said, "Looks like somebody's sleepy. And for once it isn't me heheh." Hinata giggled and said, "Of course I'm sleepy. Being wrapped in my Naruto-kun's arms arms is so comfy..." Her voice trailing off as she closed her eyes.

Naruto smiled, kissed her forehead and said, "Well then let's get you back to my place." She smiled and nodded slightly. They were back in a flash (no pun intented) with Hinata wrapped in Naruto's arms. They were laying down in his bed and he decided that it would be a waste of time to change. _"How did I get so lucky as to have her?"_ He thought before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N**

**NHK: Wow that chapter was fluffy.**

**Hinata: I loved it!**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**NHK: Haha I thought you might.**

**Sakura: Where's me and Sasuke-kun's fluff damnit!?**

**NHK: *gulp* I-It's coming Sakura! D-Don't worry!**

**Sakura: It better! *walks away mumbling***

**NHK: Few. Too close. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chaoter! I know there's no action in it or anything but I think we need a little fluff now and then to remind us just who this story's about. So don't forget to review! They help me improve and let me know just what you guys like to read. Soooooo review review review! Until next time, peace out! Did I mention to review?**


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto's eyes opened to find the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. What was unfamiliar about it was the weight in his arms. He looked down to see Hinata fast asleep, curled up on yop of him. Naruto paniked for a second not knowing what to do or how they got there. But then he remembered the night before and was soon calm again.

_"'I'm just glad THAT didn't happen." _He thought, followed by a sigh. He gently lifted Hinata off of him and placed her down on the bed. He got up and figured he might as well take a shower and change his clothes.

Hinata woke up, and just like Naruto, panicked when she realized she wasn't in her own room. As the memories of last night came to her, her panick was replaced by a deep blush and a warm feeling through her body.

_"I'm gonna go make Naruto-kun a suprise!" _ She decided, walking into the kitchen. She quickly found ingrediants on the shelves and began to boil some water. She was planning on making Naruto a special breakfast ramen she had learned to make.

As she finished making the noodles, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind and a kiss to her neck. Hinata was shocked to say the least. She hadn't been expecting it. "Naruto-k-kun?" She said, turning her head to see a grinning blonde.

"Morning Hinata!" He said, his trademark grin still on his face. Her face turned bright red and she smiled back at him. "Sorry to burst your bubble Hinata, but I'm just a clone." He said, scratching the back of his head and smilling sheepishly at her.

Her head head dropped in disappointment and she said, "W-Where's the real Naruto-kun?"

"He's taking a shower. He left me to look after you until he got out. Or... I left me to look after you... Gah! This clone stuff still confuses me!" The clone said dropping his head in embarassment. Hinata giggled at the clone's confusion.

"Your memories become his right?" She asked him. "Yeah wh-" He was cut off by a kiss to is lips delivered by Hinata. He blushed lightly (wich for him is ALOT) and blinked afew times before he was dispelled.

The memories of his clone rushed back to Naruto and almost made him slip as he was getting out of the shower. _"Lucky clone..."_ He thought with a pouting look on his face. He couldn't wait to go down and see his girlfriend.

"Hey Hinata! This time it's actually me!" Naruto said walking into the kitchen. "Good morning N-Na-Na-" She stuttered. He wasn't wearing a shirt. The poor took one look at his body and promptly fainted. "Eh!? Hinata!?" Naruto said, catching the falling girl. Then he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. _"I'm so stupid!"_ He thought, laying Hinata down on the couch and running upstairs to put a shirt on.

Kyuubi was already there laughing and holding a shirt in his mouth.** "Hahaha! You forget something?"**

"You stupid furball! Give me my shirt!" Naruto yelled, chasing the fox around the house.

Just then Hinata woke up to find something she wasn't expecting. Her shirtless boyfriend chasing a fox that had a shirt in its mouth. Finally, Naruto leapt on top of the fox and wrestled his shirt out of its mouth. Standing up and pointing at the fox he said, "You're going in the cage!"

Kyuubi sweat dropped and thought,** "Crap."** Before vanishing and reappearing in Naruto's mindscape.

Hinata giggled as she wached the scene play out. Naruto put his shirt on and smiled at he fondly. "I love your laugh." He said, suddenly appearing behind her and wrapping his arms loosely aroung her neck. Hinata blushed and smiled up at him, looking in the eye.

"And I love you." She said, kissing his cheek causing a grin from ear to ear appear on his face. "I made us some breakfast." she added, causing Naruto to drool at the thought of her cooking. She giggled at the look he was giving her and they walked into the kitchen.

Tsunade was doing her paperwork, sighing everytime she came across a new bill. A knock came at the door and she said, "Come in." relieved to be interupted. Shizune walked in and said, "Tsunade-sama, a Hyuuga elder is here to see you."

_"great, what the hell does he want?"_ She thought. "Very well, send him in."

Shizune bowed and stepped aside, letting a seemingly outraged Hyuuga elder enter. "I demand that Hinata Hyuuga stops seeing the demon brat at once!" He said, directing all his anger at the Hokage. Tsunade's eyebrow twiched when he said 'demon brat'. She hated people calling the boy who was like her son to her being called a demon.

"On what grounds?" She said calmly yet at the same time cold as steel. "On the grounds that he is dangerous and could hurt her." The elder replied, sounding confident.

"May I remind you that Naruto saved you and all our asses countless times in the past? He saved the whole shinobi world and is a renowned hero. Not to mention he has full control over the Kyuubi." Tsunade said. The confident smirk disappeared from the elder's face, defeated.

"That has nothing to do with it. H-Hiashi-sama asked me to do this!" He said, obviously lying. "Oh really?" Said the Hokage. "Then how bout I call him down here and he can explain?" A smirk showed on her face as the elder looked terrified. The thought of the Hyuuga clan's head finding out he was lying about his demand sent shivers down his spine.

Then, a thought popped up in his head. "Very well then. I issue a challenge to the demon." He said, making Tsunade's fist clench at the word 'demon'. "I challenge him to a series of challenges. He will fight five people, and if he wins, can continue to see Hinata. But, if he looses..." A smirk came over his face. "he must leave the village never to return."

Tsunade jumped out of her chair and yelled, "You have no right to declare such a challenge! I am the Hokage, therefore have full control over what happense in such affairs!" She was furious. He had come into her office, demanded Naruto to stop seeing Hinata, and now was practicaly telling her to kick Naruto out of the village.

"Calm yourself Hokage-sama, Naruto will choose who he fights." The elder said. "On one condition, the fighters have to be jounin."

"You know that's illegal right? No challenges like this can be done unless I give my approval of them." Tsunade said. "Since when is this a law!?" The elder shouted.

"Since right now." Tsunade said, a sly smile coming across her face. "I hereby instate it has an official law of The Hidden Leaf Village."

The elder fumed at his defeat, but knew better then to apose the legendary sannin. He promptly left, still outraged at the turn of events. _"Finally! I've been waiting to yell at one of those stuck up bastards forever!" _Tsunade thought sitting back down, smilling at her victory.

**A/N**

**NHK: Nobody likes the elders anyway.**

**Naruto: I so would have taken that challenge! I wanna put that Bastard in his place!**

**Tsunade: Calm down Naruto. Trust me, I wanted to punch him into oblivion.**

**Hinata: Th-Thank you, Tsunade-sama, for helping us. *bows***

**Tsunade: Anytime Hinata.**

**Elder: Oooooo it's spacious in here.**

**Tsunade, Naruto, and NHK: GET THE F$ # OUT! *punches elder***

**NHK: Ok then, that ends this chapter. Remember to review everyone! Pleeeeaaaaase revieeeeeeewwwwwww. I love reading them. So until next time, peace out!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey! Thats not fair!" Naruto said, pointing his laughing girlfriend. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied innocently. They were playing a card game and Naruto was loosing. He realized Hinata was using her Byakugan to see what cards he had.

"You can't use Byakugan! Thats cheating!" Naruto said, crossing his arms and pouting. "I-I'm so sorry N-Naruto-kun..." She said, faking depression and putting her head down in faked shame. Naruto, thinking he made her sad, got up and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to go off like that."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle and blow her cover. "Wait... you're faking arent you?" Naruto said, standing up and again pointed at her. All Hinata could do was smile up lovingly at him, making him smile and laugh too.

"How come you can get me with the simplest things?" He said, again wrapping his arms around her. "Because you love me." She said kissing his cheek. Naruto chucled and said, "Hehe that's true." He hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush lightly.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Naruto asked her. "Anything if I'm with you.." She said, folding up into his arms. "Well I'm glad ot hear that." An all to familiar voice said from behind them. Without turning, Naruto said, "Crap. Do we have a mission or something Kakashi-sensei?"

"As a matter of fact we do." Kakashi said smilling. "Our team has a mission. As you know we have a completly different team. The members consist of me, you, Kaidensi, Hinata, and Sasuke."

"Wait what!? We have a five-man team!?" Naruto asked shocked. "Yup. Don't worry, this is a C-rank escort mission. Shouldn't be too hard." Kakashi said. "Thats what you said about the mission with Zabuza and Haku.." Naruto said, obviously protective of his girlfriends safety. "Touche. But this one is a sinch. We have one jounin, one of jonin level, two chuunin, and one of kage level." Kakashi said, counting the number of people on his fingers.

"W-What? Who's at kage level?" Hinata asked suprised. "Who beat Madara and Obito again? Hmmmmm..." Kakashi said sarcasticly. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Bingo. Your boyfriend surpasses kage level in fact. It would take nothing less then the three Legendary Sannin combined to beat him." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

Naruto held his arm straight out, stuck up his thumb, did his trademark grin and said, "Believe it!" Hinata blushed at hearing 'your boyfriend', as she still wasn't use to it yet. "Alright you two, come to the Hokage tower pronto. Unless you want Tsunade-sama to come looking for you." Kakashi said.

Naruto shuttered. Despite his skill, he was still afraid of the mad side of the kunoichi. "Alright were coming! Here Hinata." Naruto said, tossing Hinata her jacket. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She replied. He took her hand and they walked out towards the Hokage Tower behind Kakashi.

"Hey grandma! We're here!" Naruto said, bursting into the Hokage office. "N-Naruto-kun! Y-you need to knock next time." Hinata said, scolding the grinning blonde. "Heheh sorry." Naruto said, smilling sheepishly. Tsunade sighed, "Alright you three, thank you for coming all we have to do now is wait for Sasuke and Kaidensi."

As if on cue the door opened to reveal Kaidensi looking back at Sasuke and saying, "I'm just saying man, tell her how you feel." His head turned to see Naruto inches from his face grinning menicingly. "Tell who how you feel Sasukeeeee?" He said, obviously trying to torture the boy.

"Shut up dobe!" He said, earning a laughing Naruto. "Enough!" Tsunade said. "Now, it's time for the mission brefing. You are to escort The Fire Daimyo's personal assistant to this village for a meeting. The place you are to meet him at is a three day journy, soo get a move on!" And with that, the team was at the gates of Kanoha, ready to leave.

"Alright everyone, let's get going." Kakashi said.

About thirty minutes into there journy Naruto said, "Ok everyone stop. Were far enough from the village now." Everyone stopped and looked at him in confusion. "Naruto-kun, w-what are you talking about?" Hinata asked him. "Were getting to the rendevouz point in about 5 hours." He said, holding up five fingers.

"Naruto you idiot, no matter how fast we run we're getting there three days." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Naruto sighed and the Kyuubi appeared next to him. He placed his hand on the foxes head and yelled, "Nine Tails Tranformation: Seven Tails!"

Just then, the Akamaru sized fox, turned into a three story tall demon with seven tails. Everyone stared in awe at the huge demon fox before them.

**"Well, are we leaving or not?"**

**A/N**

**NHK: Fairly good chapter.**

**Naruto: I liked the beggining the best.**

**Hinata: Me too Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: *hugs and kisses Hinata* I knew you would!**

**Hinata: *blushes***

**NHK: Remember to review you guys! Sorry for the kinda short chapter. I have alot of homework. 8th grade sucks...**

**Naruto: Wait 8th grade? That means I'm older then you!**

**NHK: And yet I can ruin your life in a few words.**

**Naruto: *crosses arms* Touche...**

**NHK: Until next time, peace out!**


	23. Chapter 23

The wind whipped the ninja's hair as they sped towards the destinataion on Kyuubi's back. The demon was pushing hard to get their faster then even Naruto wanted. He felt something wasn't right, all he wanted was to end this seemingly harmless mission.

They were ten minutes away from the rendevouz point. Kyuubi made one final bound, pushing his chakra into his leg, making ten minutes ten second. "Holy crap! Kyuubi that was awesome!" Naruto shouted as they got off the beast. The five hour journy Naruto thought they were taking, turned to a mere three.

"Amazing!" Kaidensi said, matching Naruto's enthusiasm. Kyuubi snickered at the praise and said, **"I do believe you have a mission?"**

"Oh ya! Stay here, we should be about an hour to find him so sit tight!" Naruto said. And with that the ninja left leaving a huge, demon fox laying in the forest.

Ten minutes after the ninja's departure, Kyuubi's head shot up. He scanned the forest floor and sensed chakra. _**"This is familiar chakra... I've only felt it like this when... No! No this cannot be!"**_ He thought, looking straight into the eyes of an anraged shinobi and kunoichi. _**"They must be under control of the Reanimation Jutsu.."**_

Standing before him was a slim, red haired woman. Fiery blue eyes staring back at him. Next to her, a long white haired man resembling a toad. Kyuubi sighed inwardly._**"I must release them, both of them. If I do not... kit will lock me in that cage forever..."**_ He winced at the thought of going in there again.

"Kyuubi..." The woman spoke, a killer intent radiating off her that could rival Kyuubi's at his worst. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY SON!?"

_**"She still scares the shit out of me..."**_ The fox thought, standing ready to fight. "You didn't answer her question fox, where is Naruto!?" This time the man spoke. **"Well, I should explain after you two are no longer under control of this jutsu... but to do that... we shall fight!" **Kyuubi yelled, lunging at the two.

Suddenly green chains shot out of the woman's back, wrapping around the stunned demon. He was held right down his place, unable to move. Kyuubi smirked and released a chakra not his own. "Wh-What!?" The woman said, shocked the chains were broken. "How do you have his chakra!?"

Kyuubi smirked again and said, **"We merged."** causing both the ninja to stop dead. They stared up at the laughing fox. "Y-you... merged?" the man said, a look of dread and sorrow in his eyes. "You bastard!" He yelled, charging the demon before him.

Kyuubi swatted at the man with his paw. He jumped above the Kyuubi and yelled, "Toad Style: Crushing Rasengan!" His hand fell below him, forming a rasengan that was as big as Kyuubi himself. Kyuubi's eyes widened as the rasengan came down.

He barely got out of the way as the huge ball of chakra destroyed everything it touched. He stood on all fours and brought his tails up to his mouth, condenssing pures chakra, raed and blue, into a ball the size of the Bijuu. Kyuubi pointed it at the two, forcing them to run._** "It would be so much easier to just kill them." **_he thought as he reduced the ammount of chakra so it would only cripple them long enough for them to be released.

**"Bijuu Bomb!"** He said, releasing the ball of condenssed chakra straight for them. They were about to dodge when they were trapped by chakra tails wrapping around them. Just as the ball was about to hit, the woman brought her hands up in a seal and said, "Sealing Barrier!" The two were surrounded in a dark puple box, just barely transparent.

The Bijuu Bomb hit its mark, but all in vain. Kyuubi stared at the pair standing in front of him. He decided it was time to end this. Frim behind him, two mor tails grew as well as himself. He was now the five-story tall Nine Tail Fox demon that struck fear into the hearts of all that layed eyes on him. Except for the two standing before him.

They were completely overwhelmed with hate and sorrow. Whoever they were, they thought Naruto was dead, taken over by the Kyuubi. And for some reason, this made them want to kill the demon more then anyone. But, unfortunetly, they weren't strong enough.

The battle raged for thirty minutes, both sides pushed to their limits. With one last attack, Kyuubi had subdued the two and were holding them under his paw, ready to release the jutsu.

The women looked up teary eyed. "Just kill me so I can be with my son again!" She shouted in between sobs. The answer given by Kyuubi shocked her and the man laying next to her.

**"No," **he said.** "if I kill you, you will not be reunited with Naruto. Because he is alive."** Her eyes widened and she said, "W-what do you mean?" She was till crying, but not tears of sorrow. No, these were tears of hope. Hope that Naruto was indeed alive.

**"He has befriended me, and I him. I am merely waiting for him to return, wich should not be too long now. He is over in that village, retrieving someone who has hired them for a mission." **The womans eyes watered as tears of joy ran down her face.

"Oh Naruto... I knew you could do it.." She said, sobbing. "So the brat's got control over you? Bravo. I wouldn't expect anything less from my student." The man said, harboring a grin that looked too much like Naruto's.

**"Now I shall release you."** Kyuubi began pumping the unfamiliar chakra into the two bodies under his paw. When he realeased, the bodies went limp, unconcious. Kyuubi looked in the direction of Naruto. **"You owe me big time kit. Kushina and Jiraya will be waiting for your return."**

**A/N**

**NHK: Actiooooooon! This whole chapter was prety much action. I based it off a request I got from aaronvang69 and added my own twist to it. Hope you don't mind!**

**Kushina: Ugh... what happened?**

**NHK: No! Don't wake up yet! Save that for when Naruto gets here!**

**Kushina: Fine...**

**Jiraya: Kushina you look so beautiful when you sleep... *pervy stare***

**NHK and Kushina: Shut it pervy sage! *kicks Jiraya where the sun don't shine***

**NHK: Baka... Anyways, don't forget to review and give your ideas guys! I will strongly consider them, and if I like them I'll put 'em into the story! I don't mind a little constructive critisism too. Review please! So until next time, peace out!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Kyuubi what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face. Kyuubi was trying to explain what had happened. **"What I am talking about kit, is that there are two people I believe you will love to meet."**

Naruto sighed. "Alright, who are they?" He asked. **"You will see." **Kyuubi grinned and turned to lead Naruto towards Kushina and Jiraya. They had woken up twenty minutes ago and were still weak, so they reluctantly let Kyuubi go and look for Naruto.

"Well I sure hioe he's happy to see me.." Kushina said, bringing her knees up and hugging them. Jiraya just laughed. "Knowing that brat he'll be jumping off the walls crying tears of joy!" He said, remembering Naruto and how he had been. "So who is he to you?" Kushina asked, curiosity showing in her voice.

"He's my student, I tought him for three straight years." Jiraya said looking up at the sky. Kushina paled and said, "Y-Your s-student? Gah! Jiraya if he's a pervert like you, you will wish you wern't given another chance!" It was Jiraya's turn to pale. He gulped and said, "D-Don't worry Kushina! He refused to do anything in that nature while we were together. He is the purest kid I know!" Kushina seemed content with this answer and breathed a sigh of relief.

They heard a rustling behind them and their breths caught. Ther was a tall blonde boy and a fox walking in their direction. "Hey there! Why did youu want to see...me..." Naruto said. His heart stopped as he saw the pair staarting to stand facing him. "P-Pervy sage? M-Mom?" He said, tears flowing down her eyes.

Kushina's own eyes welled up in pride as she laughed, pointed at Jiraya (who had his head down after hearing his nickname) and said, "Haha he calls you that too!? Thats aweso-" She was cut off as two arms wrapped around her. Looking up she saw blonde hair and a face buried in her shoulder, crying happily. "Mom!" Naruto cried happily as he reached over to Jiraya. "Pervy sage!" He pulled him in and they were all enveloped in a huge bear hug.

"Good to see you too Naruto." The old perv said, rustling the blonde's hair. Naruto grinned at Jiraya who returned his smile. Tears still in his eyes Naruto said, "Oh hey pervy sage, I've got somthing to show you!" He sat down and began gathering nature energy. Jiraya's eyes widened and he said, "Holy crap kid nice!" Kushina looked confused until she saw Naruto's eyes change into sage mode.

"Naruto can use Sage Mode? My son is so awesome!" She said throwing her arms around her son. "Hey Kushina I can use Sage Mode too! How about a hug!" Jiraya said, holding out his arms. Kushina was about to hit Jiraya but she was beaten to it. Jiraya was sent flying into a nearby tree, eyes spinning. "Don't perv over my mom Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled, pointing at a still dazed Jiraya.

Kushina burst out laughing and pointing at the still recovering Sannin. "Oh my god! hahahaha! Naruto looks so much like Minato, but acts so much like me!" She exclaimed, holding her sides from laugher. Naruto grinned at his mother and scratched the back of his head.

"Speaking of dad, he's back in Kanoha!" He said. Once she heard this, Kushina stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. She dropped to her knees, sobbing. "Mom!? Are you ok!?" Naruto said, running over to her side. "Y-Yes sweety. I'm just so happy to have my two men back!" She said, smiling a grin exactly like Naruto's up at the blonde. Naruto laughed and hugged his mother again. "I'm so glad you and dad are back!" He cried.

Kyuubi couldn't help but smile at the boy's happiness. **"Kit, your comrades are coming along with the client."** He told Naruto. Naruto nodded at the fox and stood up. "So, you guys wanna meet my friends?" He asked excitedly.

Kushina nodded vigourisly and Jiraya smirked and said, "You bet kid." just as his team came from behind the treeline. "Hey dobe, we got the client." Sasuke said. The whole team's eyes widened as they saw Jiraya. Sasuke was the first to break the silence by saying, "We all know who Jiraya is, but... who's the woman? He pointed to Kushina who was atanding next to Naruto. She grinned and Sakura's mouth dropped. "A-Another Naruto? B-But we already have two!" She said, looking from Naruto, to Kushina, to Kaidensi.

Kaidensi walked over to her and stuck out his head. "Pleasure to meet ya miss! I'm Kaidensi, Naruto's apprentice and friend till death!" He greeted her, smilling a grin identical to Naruto and Kushina's. Kushina couldn't help but swell up with pride. "Oh Naruto you've made such good friends! I'm so proud of you!" She yelled, giving Naruto and Kaidensi a huge bear hug.

All three of them hugged eachother, all grinning. _"Wait a minute... is that.."_ Kakashi thought, finishing it out loud, "Kushina?" Kushina turned to look at Kakashi. "Kakashi! It's been so long, wow you've really grown!" She said running up and hugging him.

"N-Naruto-kun?" A small voice said from behind Naruto. He turned to see Hinata standing there. "Hinata!" He said, picking her up in a hug earning a small, "Eep!" out of the girl. He grinned up at her (she was still suspended in the air in his arms). "Something you need?" He said happily, kissing her cheek. She blushed, still not completely used to his affection. "Ummm... w-who is this woman?" She asked, pointing towards Kushina who was now walking towards him.

"Hinata... this is my mom.." He said, looking over to his mother. "Awwwww Naruto! You have a girlfriend! She's so pretty! You two look perfect for eachother!" She said grinning. "Y-Your mother!?" Hinata asked suprised. "Ya, she was brought back the same way dad was." He explained to everyone.

"Alright everyone, Introductions!" Kushina yelled, making everyone (even Naruto) stand in a straight line, looking ready to take orders from the Hokage. Kushina smiled inwardly at the antics of her son as his friends.

In a dark cave a man sat on a rock looking over a scroll. _"Shit,"_ he thought. _"They would have proven very useful. This boy truly is amazing."_ He got up and took out a gourd shaped blade. In one swoop, he cut a boulder twice his size in half in anger.

"S-Sir, the others are reporting in now!" A man said from behind him, standing in a small doorway. "Thank you. Send them in." He said, two Sharingon eyes looking up.

**A/N**

**NHK: Who could this mystery man be? Why is he so angry? Continue to read the story and find out!**

**Sasuke: What are you doing?**

**NHK: Trying to sound like an announcer. So? Did I do good?**

**Sasuke: You sucked.**

**NHK: *head drops* Oh..**

**Kushina: I thought you did great honey!**

**NHK: Thanks Kushina! I already like her better then you Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Hmph.. Whatever.**

**NHK: Well, there's the chapter! Remember to review! Oh, and if you think you know who this mystery man is, send me a private message. Consider this a contest. First person to guess right, I'll make them their own charecter and put them into the story! All you need to do is give me the name of the charecter you want me to create, their personality, and their looks. I'll take it from there and they'll become an important character in the story! Well until next time, peace out! Remember: Send me the name in a PRIVATE MESSAGE**


	25. Chapter 25

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto and his team are back with the client." Shizune said, opening the door to Tsunade's office. "Thank you Shizune, send them in." Tsunade replied motioning with her hand. Naruto entered, followed by a woman she never thought she'd see again. "Kushina?" Tsunade asked in disbelief. "Yo!" Kushina said, grinning and waving.

Tsunade sighed and said, "Oh great. First Minato and now you... with Naruto's family and Kaidensi... this town will be overrun by Narutos..." Kushina, Naruto, and Kaidensi laughed and scratched the back of their heads. "Well, I guess you'll be living with Naruto. But, Naruto's appartment will be far to small for you, Itachi, Nagato, Minato, and Naruto. So... while you guys were away on your mission, I had he Namikaze estate rebuit."

When she said this, Kushina and Naruto's eyes widened and their mouths dropped to the floor. "Th-There was a Namikaze estate?" Naruto asked, picking his jaw up off the floor. Kushina laughed and then hugged her son. "Oh Naruto! You're gonna love it their! It's sooooo big!" She said, stretching her arms out so they were at the peak of their span.

Naruto chuckled at his mother's enthusiasm. "Actually Kushina, it's nearly doubled in size. And the interior has been redone with some things the same, and some different of course." Tsunade added with a smirk. "D-Doubled?" Kushina said, again with obvious disbelief in her voice. "Naruto, you have every clan head in Kanoha to thank for your new home. Every one of them chipped in a trimendous ammount." Tsunade said, turning to Naruto.

"How did they get it done in two days?" Naruto said. Tsunade sighed. "Actually, we started building it a month ago. It was suppose to be your birthday present from the village, but we ran a little late." She said with a hint of guilt in her voice. "Don't worry about it granny! It's the coolest present I've ever gotten! Actually... _the only present I've ever gotten..._" He finished the last part so quiet that only Hinata and Kushina heard him.

Hinata looked over to him and saw the sadness forming in his eyes. She decided she would confront him about it when they were alone. "I have already informed Minato, Itachi, and Nagato about the new living arangem-" Tsunde started but was interupted by a now entering Sasuke.

"What!? DID YOU JUST SAY ITACHI!?" He yelled. "Yes Sasuke, he's alive. Brought back by the Reanimation Jutsu. I trust you know of his past and the truth behind the massacre now, so I hope you have no ill intentions." Tsunade said. Sasuke callmed and said, "Of corse Hokage-sama. I have no ill intentions for my brother. Actually, his will to protect this village rubbed off on me and that's one of the reasons I came back. I just wish to talk with my brother."

"Very well. Naruto, can you take Sasuke to the Namikaze estate and lead him to Itachi?" Tsunade asked. "No problem granny! Let's go Sasuke!" Naruto said leaving the room, followed by Sasuke. Then he walked back in smilling sheepishly and scrathing the back of his head. "Ummmmm, where's the Namikaze estate?" He asked. Everyone in the room sweat dropped, even Hinata. "Kushina..." Tsunade said. Laughing, Kushina said, "Yeah yeah I know. Come on Naruto, I'll lead the way." And with that, the trio left the Hokage Mansion, heading towards Naruto's new home.

**A/N**

**NHK: Sorry for the short chapter guys. I've been a little busy and I just wanted to get this chapter out.**

**Sasuke: Just hurry up. I wanna talk to Itachi.**

**NHK: even when you do it's gonna be short. Nobody really likes reading that unless it's funny, fluffy, smack talk, or crutailly important.**

**Sasuke: Whatever...**

**Naruto: Hey cheer up pal! At least you get to talk to him at all.**

**Sasuke: Yeah I guess that's good.**

**NHK: Mhm. Again, im sorry fo rthe shortness of this chapter. I'll try and make another tonight. If not, then I apolagize in advance. Don't foget to review on your opinions! I love you all! Peace out!**


	26. What Should I Do?

**Hey guys! NaruHinaKyu here. I'm currently debating wether to jump right into the epic climaxe of the story, or wait a little while. I want to know what you guys would want. Fluff, explenation, or epic battle. Leave your opinion on what I should do in review form. I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least three opinions on what I should do. Well, that's all for now. Please tell me what you guys want, I can't wait to start writing again! Until I get three opinions, peace out!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Mom, are we there yet?" Naruto said, practicaly dragging himself behind his mother. "No disrespect Kushina, but your house must be in the middle of nowhere." Sasuke said looking around. They were in the residential area of Kanoha. There wern't many houses and only one market. The part of town looked abandoned. "Oh stop complaining you two. I promise, it's well worth the walk." Kushina said in a mocking tone.

They rounded a corner and their jaws dropped. Even Kushina was taken aback by the houses mere size. It was nearly twice as big as the Hokage mansion, and could easily fit two whole compounds. Kushina was the first to recover and said, "Welcome home boys! Even you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her confused, as did Naruto. "What are you talking about?" He said. "Well, I just decided that you're living with us!" Kushina said, looking over her shoulder at the two stunned boys. "EEEHHHHH!?" Was all she got, and from both of them at the same time. "What do you mean I'm living here!? This place is way to big! I'll get lost on my way to the bathroom!" Sasuke said. Kushina laughed and said, "Hmmmm, you're right. I know! You and Itachi will get the west wing of the house! Oh! And we'll change that part of it to the new Uchiha compound!"

"Ummm, I'm flattered but-" Sasuke started to say but was cut off by Naruto. "That's actually a really good idea. I mean even if it's just the west wing it's still as big as the old Uchiha compound. And we can be neighbors!" He said, a look of excitement in his eyes. Sasuke sighed. "Fine. I appreciate the gesture and will pay you back somehow." He said looking at Kushina. "Nonsense! You will not pay me back because I don't wanna be payed back! I'm doing this because you're my sons bestfriend and I knew you when you were just a little baby. You were so cute!" Kushina said, squeeling the last part.

Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped. "So it's settled! I'll help you and Itachi paint and put up the Uchiha logo on your side of the house!" Naruto said grinning. Sasuke stared at the blonde for a minute before a small smile broke his lips. "Thank you... Naruto." He said, following Kushina into the new home. Naruto was stunned for a second. He hasn't called him by his name since the fight at Final Valley. Naruto grinned and ran after his mom and his best friend.

A knock came at the front door. "I'll get it!" Minato said, running to the door. But when he opened it, a pain and happiness washed over him. It was overwehlming and brought him to his knees. "K-Ku-Kushina..." He whispered, staring up at the women before him. His eyes filled with tears when he heard his love speak. "Yo! Hey, you don't look any different! No fair! I want my clothes back!" She said, pouting. She was still wearing the black cloak the she was resurected in. "H-How?" Was all Minato could get out.

"What do you mean how? The same way you're here baka." Kushina said, lightly bumping him on the head. Then her own eyes filled with tears as she lifted his face up to look at her. "I missed you." She said before kissing him. Minato stood up, wiped the tears away from his eyes, and grinned the same way Naruto, Kushina, and Kaidensi grin. (I'm just gonna call it the Namikaze grin) He pulled both Naruto and Kushina in and hugged them tight. Naruto returning the hug, and Kushina unable to move her arms because she was sandwiched between the two blondes.

"O-OK you two, thats enough!" Kushina said between breaths. Minato and Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of their heads. "Sasuke?" A voice said from behind them, making everyone turn around. "Brother." Sasuke said, seeing Itachi standing their. "Come with me, I assume you want to talk." Itachi said, motioning Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke complied and walked down a hallway leading to something that resembled a study, but much larger.

"So, what do you wish to know Sasuke?" Itachi said once they were sitting on cusions in the study. "I want you to know I forgive you." Sasuke said. Itachi looked at him in suprise. "What you did, was all to protect the village. Killing our clan was in its best interest. I know you were torn to do so, and that makes it better. If you were not heart broken, then I could never forgive you. You would be a monster beyond any standards. But you were, you showed emotion, and that is forgiveable. I came back to this village to carry out your will and protect it no matter what." Sasuke said.

Itachi was shocked at his choice of words. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was telling the truth. Until Sasuke said, "I still hate that you killed father and mother, but I love you still. If you didn't then I wouldn't have anything to come back to. So, thank you." Itachi could feel something he hasn't felt in a while. Years in fact. A tiny dropplet of water was rolling down his cheek as Sasuke bowed his head to his older brother.

Sasuke was now crying as he bowed. Itachi lifted his head and smilled at him. He placed his middle and index fingers on Sasuke's forehead and said, "I should be the one thanking you, Sasuke. Thank you for forgiving me. That is something that I couldn't do in a million years. Regardless of how many times I die, I could never forgive myself. But you have, so thank you for succeding where I have failed."

Both stared at eachother for some time, before they did something neither has done since their academy days. They laughed. Filling the house with laughter and good hearted nature. Sasuke hugged Itachi and they both said thank you again, in unison.

Naruto heard the laughter and smilled. _"Sasuke... it's about damn time you came back!" _he thought.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called from behind her mountain of paperwork. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said, annoyed because she was standing right next to her. "I'm getting to old for this. I don't know if I can keep it up for much longer." Tsunade said, rubbing her temples. "Keep what up?" Shizune asked confused. "Being Hokage." Was her reply.

"D-Do you mean what I think you mean?" Shizune said, slightly stuttering. "Yes Shizune. I need to name a succesor. And I know just who to call. (Ghostbusters! I'm sorry I had to) Get an ANBU down to the Namikaze estate and ask for our favorite blonde. I'm sure I have some news he'll be dieing to hear." Tsunade said. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, bowing and smilling.

Shizune walked out into the hall and said, "Hawk!" Right beside her, and ANBU in a black cloak and a halked mask appeard in a puff of smoke. "Yes Shizune-sama?" He said. Shizune looked at him and said, "Go to the Namikaze estate and fetch Minato Namikaze. Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with him." There was a puff of smoke and Hawk was gone.

Tsunade sweat dropped as Minato stood there. "Shizune..." Tsunade said growing. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said innocently. Tsunade's left eye twitched and she yelled, "I MEANT NARUTO!"

**A/N**

**NHK: Oooohhhhhh snap! What could Tsunade possibly want to talk to Naruto about regarding the posision as Hokage?**

**Naruto: Beats me.**

**NHK: *sweat drops* You really are dense...**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**NHK: Oh well, you'll find out soon enough. Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys. I've been busy. I tried to put peoples requests in for this chapter the best I could, but not all were met. Anyways, I love you all! Don't forget to review! Peace out!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Sa-Say that again granny?" Naruto said. "Okay Naruto. I am getting old, I need a succesor, and you're best fit. Once I retire, you will be the Sixth Hokage. I will be retiring in two weeks, so get ready for your anoguration." Tsunade said, looking straight at Naruto. Once Naruto registered what Tsunade had just said, his eyes went wide. All he could to was helplessly stutter and breathe. After about two minutes of this, his eyes went up into his skull, and he fainted, hitting the ground with a soft thump.

Tsunade sighed and picked up the prone boy. "I'm gonna take him home and inform his family. While I'm gone, Hawk, you do my paper work!" She said, sticking her tounge out and vanishing, smoke and dust trailing behind her. Hawk sweat dropped and mumbled something about Tsunade just wanting to get out of her duties before reluctantly picking up a stack of paper.

As Tsunade walked through town, still carrying an unconcious Naruto, she heard a man yell, "I hope this means the demon brat is dead!". She turned to see who it was, and she was overwhelmed with rage. The man who said it was non-other then the Hyuuga elder who came before her no more then a week ago, complaining about Naruto and Hinata's relationship. Everyone around who heard, stared at the elder with malice and a killing intent. The villagers had come to love Naruto, except for a select few.

"Now now Tsunade-sama, why don't you let me carry his body to the grave?" He said in a mocking tone. Tsunade's rage was indescribable. She calmly gave Naruto to a nearby villager and faced the elder. She cracked her neck and gave an evil grin to the elder. For each calm step she took towards the elder, he took one shaky step back. He was about to turn and run when he hit something behind him. He turned around to see an enraged Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi grabbed the back of the elder's collor and held him in place, waiting patiently for Tsunade who was steadily advancing on the terrified Hyuuga. She smilled warmly at Hiashi and said, "Thank you Hiashi." Hiashi returned the smile and said, "Anything for a dear friend and the Hokage." The elder blinked and that was that. Tsunade was apon him, looking down at his terrified figure. "Is that any way to treat the Hokage-to-be?" She said. Everyone's eyes widened when she said this, including Hiashi's.

"Tsunade-sama, do you mean the demon bra-" The elder started but was unable to finish. He was cut off by an over powered uppercut to the chin, sending him flying to the other side of the village. "No, the demon is not going to be hokage." She said, earning suprised and hateful glares from the villagers. "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki is to be Hokage!" She yelled after him. At this cheers erupted from the whole village, realizing what Tsunade had said. The cries of approval and cheering were defening, causing Naruto to stir slightly.

Hiashi grinned and nodded to Tsunade, who despite herself, couldn't help but let a tear role down her cheek. She quickly wipped it away and went to retrieve Naruto. She carried him the rest of the way, followed by Hiashi. When they reached the Namikaze estate, they were greeted by Sasuke Uchiha who opened the door. After seeing Naruto in Tsunade's arms, he let them inside and led them to the living room. Kushina walked in and saw the prone figure of her son laying on the couch. "What happened to Naruto!?" She cried, running over to the blonde.

"Don't worry Kushina, he's fine. He just fainted after hearing some news." Tsunade said, a grin creaping across her face. Kushina looked at her questioningly. "What would this news be?" She asked. Tsunade's grin widened and she said, "In two weeks, the brat's gonna be Hokage." They heard a smash behind them and they all turned. Minato and Sasuke were standing there wide eyed and jaws to the floor. The smash was made by a water glass dropped by Minato.

"M-my son... is gonna be... Hokage?" Minato stuttered out. "No way... he finally did it..." Sasuke said, picking his jaw up off the floor. Minato, however, was still stunned. Then, without warning, he fainted in the exact same way Naruto did. Kushina sighed and said, "Like father like son." The room erupted with laughter. Even Hiashi managed a slight chuckle.

Tsunade was the first to recover and she said, "So who's gonna have the honor of telling Naruto's friends?" Sasuke stood and said, "I think I should do that." Tsunade nodded in understanding. "Very well, try and make it quick." She said. Sasuke nodded and left the room, first heading to the Hyuuga compound.

Sasuke arrived at the Hyuuga compound and knocked on the stone-clad doors. Two gaurds appeared before him. "State your buisness!" The one on the right said. "I seek an audience with Hinata Hyuuga regarding Naruto Namikaze." Sasuke said calmly, though he was aggitated by the gaurd's rudeness. "Follow me sir." The gaurd on the left said, obviously the nicer one. Sasuke pointed to the gaurd on the left and mouthed, "I like him better." to the rude gaurd, smirking when he saw the gaurd's eye twitch.

The nice gaurd motioned for Sasuke to follow. "My name is Ko, Hinata-sama's personal bodygaurd." he said as they approached the main-branch house. Ko knocked on the door and it was answered by Hanabi (Hinata's little sister). Ko bowed and said, "Good evening Hanabi-sama. Sasuke Uchiha wishes to speek to your sister about Naruto-san. Is she here?" Hanabi nodded and led them to Hinata's room. Ko bowed to Sasuke and left his company.

Sasuke knocked on Hinata's door and a muffled, "Come in." could be heard from the other side. He slid open the door and saw Hinata sitting at a dest, witting something into a scroll. She turned and said, "Oh, Sasuke! H-hello, did you need something?" Sasuke shook his head. "No, I need to tell you something that you should know about Naruto." He said. "W-what!? D-did something happen to Naruto-kun!?" Hinata asked, concerned for her boyfriend. Sasuke grinned and said, "Yes something did happen. but nothing bad. Naruto just got some news. He's gonna be the Sixth Hokage."

Hinata's eyes widened asshe sat back down, shocked. Then, her face changed and a look of pure happiness appeared. "He acheived his dream..." She said, smilling and looking at the ground. Sasuke smilled warmly and said, "Yeah... he has." She got up and said, "Thank you Sasuke, I'm going to go see Naruto-kun now. I can't wait to see the happy look on his face..." She said. Sasuke nodded in understanding and said, "Okay. I'm gonna tell everyone else. Where's Neji? I'm gonna tell him next."

Hinata's smile was wipped of her face and she looked down at the floor. "Umm... Neji-nii-san... he... died.. in the war..." She said, obvious tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize. You have my condolances." Sasuke said, bowing low. "It's okay, Sasuke. He died protecting the shinobi world, and that didn't go unnoticed." Hinata said, her smile returning. "But that's in the past. We have to worry about the present." She continued. "Yeah and with Naruto as Hokage I well being..." He muttered. Hinata giggled and said, "You and I know he'll be an amazing Hokage. Now, I'm off to go see him. Goodbye Sasuke." She waved goodbye and they went their seperate ways.

Sasuke was walking down the street as he heard, "Shut up Chouji! And stop eating already!" He turned to see three shinobi. The girl had long blonde hair and a slim body. She was dressed in a purple outfit that was a little revealing. One of the boys had black hair put up in a ponytail, a lazy and annoyed look in his eyes. He was dressed in Kanoha's jounin uniform and black pants. The last person had long brown spiky hair, reaching down his back. He had a large build and was wearing Akimichi red battle armor. "Hey guys." Sasuke said approaching the group. They immediately got into their battle stances when they say him.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. "Nobody told you? I'm back in Kanoha for good." Sasuke said nonchalauntly. Ino leapt at Sasuke and gripped him in a bone-crushing hug. "Yay! Naruto did it!" She said. "Y-yeah... now get off." Sasuke said, prying the fangirl off of him. "Oh, and speaking of Naruto, I have some news about him to tell everyone. He's to be the Sixth Hokage." He continued. It suddenly got earily quiet, until of corse Chouji broke it. "Alright! He did it!" He yelled, hurting everyones ears.

"Yeah, he did. He deserves it too." Shikamaru said, smilling up at the sunset sky. Ino giggled and nodded at Chouji's enthusiasm. "Well, I've got a few more people to tell, so see you guys around." Sasuke said, turning and waving goodbye.

"Guy-sensei!" A ninja in a tight green jumpsuit and bowl cut black hair yelled. "Yes my youthfull apprentice Lee?" A ninja in a tight green jumsuit and bowl cut black hair siad (wait... deja vu). "Did you hear about Naruto-kun!?" Lee said, beaming up at his teacher. "What about Naruto!?" Guy said, matching Lee's excitement. "He's gonna be Hokage!" Lee said, throwing his arms in the air. "Oh this is the most youthfull thing I have ever heard! We shall go congradulate him! We will sprint o our hands all the way to his home!" Guy yelled. "Yosh!" was his reply, and the strangest ninjas in Kanoha were off to congradulate Naruto.

Lee saw a girl with buns in her hair and grabbed her as they ran. "Tenten!" He yelled. "What the hell Lee!?" Tenten yelled back, hitting Lee on the head. "We are going to congradulate Naruto-kun on becoming Hokage!" He replied. Tenten's eyes widened then she grinned. "Finally.." She whispered, and followed the over-excited pair.

Hinata walked up to the steps of the Namikaze estate, overwhelmed by the sheer size of the house. She finally got up the courage to knock and the door was answered by Tsunade. "Ah, Hinata. It's about time you got here. Naruto's still passed out on the couch." Tsunade said, pointing behind her at a snoring Naruto. Hinata giggled as she looked at him lovingly.

Tsunade motioned for her to enter and she stepped inside the huge, compound-like, house. She looked over and Hiashi and Minato were talking with eachother as if they knew each other forever. She tensed up when her father looked over at her. She relaxed when he smiled and said, "What are you waiting for? Go wake him up." She smilled at her father as she went to sit next to the prone boy.

She lifted his head and set it on her lap. Running her fingers lovingly through his spiky blonde hair, she bent down and whispered, "Wake up Naruto-kun." Hearing her voice, Naruto's eyes slowly opened, but once light hit them he groaned and shut them again. Hinata giggled, making his eyes shoot open and stay open. "Hinata?" He said, looking up at the pearly white eyes that greeted him.

"Congradulations.. Naruto-kun." She said as quietly and sweetly as she could. This sent Naruto's heart soarring and he grinned back up at her. She leaned down and gave him a sideways kiss. "I'm so proud of you, my Naruto-kun." She said, still inches away from his face. "Thanks Hinata. I love you." He said, kissing her cheek. Hinata blushed and said, "I love you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto sat up and went to the other side of the couch. Before Hinata could protest, he pulled her over to him so that his hands were around her waist and her back to his chest. He held her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, burying his face in her hair. She could feel his cheeks curve up into a warm smile, and she couldn't help but melt into his arms.

Hiashi and Minato looked at the pair. They smilled and behind their backs, gave eachother a high-five.

**A/N**

**NHK: Phew, that was a long one. So what do you think? Worth the wait? Sorry for that by the way, I went fishing.**

**Hinata: How'd it go?**

**NHK: It sucked... I only cought two fish...**

**Naruto: Well that's better than one!**

**NHK: I guess so.**

**Naruto: I'm gonna be Hokage!**

**NHK and Sasuke: *sweat drop* Now you say that?**

**Naruto: Shut up!**

**NHK: Okay then. Please review you guys! I'm not getting nearly as much as I would like. And come on, it's not that hard. All ya gotta do is type your opinion on this story in the box and post it. That's not hard. So please, REVIEW! Peace out!**


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto woke up to a pair of large brown eyes staring down at him. He groggily rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was. When he opened his eyes again, they were still there. "Gah!" He yelled, jumping up out of his bed. "Hey! Who are you!" He said, pointing at the young girl in his room. She looked to be about ten years old. She had long brown hair, and big brown eyes. She was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and black jeans. "O-oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" She said, waving her hands out in front of her.

"Ummm, okay. But who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Naruto asked, sitting down crss legged on his bed. "My name is Misura. P-pleased to meet you!" She said bowing low, a slight blush visable on her face. "Okay Misura. I'm Naruto!" Naruto said, a big grin on his face. "Y-yes I know who you are." She said looking up. Her blush deepened and her face fell again. "So Misura, why are you in my room?" Naruto asked, genuenly curious.

"Ummm, well... your mom let me in. She said I could just wait for you in your room to wake up. I'm your biggest fan!" She said, obviously shy. "Fan huh? You wouldn't happen to be one of those fangirl types like Sasuke has would you?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke? Eeeewwwww!" She said sticking her tounge out. Naruto burst into laughter and held out his hand, grinning. "I like you already Misura! Plus you kinda remind me of my girlfriend Hinata!" Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear. She blushed and shook his hand. "Say, why do you keep blushing like that?" He asked her, trying to look at her face wich she had bowed.

"Ummmm... y-you're not wearing a shirt.." Misaru said, pointing at Naruto. "Oh! Eheheh sorry. I'll put one on and meet you downstairs for breakfast. The only one who can cook better then my mom in Hinata! But it's still really good!" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. "Okay!" She said excitedly. _"Awesome! I'm having breakfast with Naruto!"_ She thought as she ran downstairs.

"Wow, she really does remind me of Hinata..." Naruto thought out loud. "Who does?" A voice from behind him said. He turned around suprised by the unexpected voice. Sasuke was crouching no his window sil looking curiously at him. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sweat dropped and said, "I live here baka. Anyways, who was that girl that just left?"

"That's Misaru. She said she's my fan or something like that." Naruto said, putting his shirt on. "Haha well you'll probably be getting a lot more of those. You're the hero of Kanoha at least three times over, and future Hokage. I'm gonna have to start calling you Naruto_-sama_ now." Sasuke said jokingly. Naruto cringed and said, "Please don't. That'd just be wierd." Sasuke chuckled and stepped into the room. "Don't forget, you're helping me and Itachi work on the Uchiha wing today." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Naruto fained suprise and said, "Oh ya! I almost forgot." Sasuke lightly punched his arm and the two laughed as they went downstairs for breakfast.

"So Misaru, you've taken a liking to my son?" Kushina asked as she cooked breakfast. Misaru blushed slightly and nodded. "Well I hope you know he is taken." She said, waving a spatula at Misaru. "I know." Misaru said, pouting and crossing her arms. "Plus he's eighteen and you're ten." Sasuke said entering the kitchen with Naruto close behind. "What're we talking about?" Naruto asked, still a little tired. "Just girl stuff!" Kushina said, a big smile on her face. "Then I don't wanna know." Naruto said, waving it off.

"So Naruto, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your anauguration?" Kushina said, placing the plates of food on the table. "Nah not right now. That's not for two whole weeks!" Naruto said, breaking apart his chopsticks. Sasuke sweat dropped and said, "That's what you said last week baka. The anauguration ceremony is in exactly one week from today."

"EH!?" Naruto said, choking on his breakfast. "Oh well, I still have plenty of time." he said as he finished his food. They all sighed, save Misaru who just smilled at her idol. "Well then let's go Naruto, we have a lot of work to do. It'll take us at least four days." Sasuke said getting up from the table. "Oh come on Sasuke, don't tell me you forgot my best jutsu already!" Naruto said, a sly grin on his face. Sasuke looked at him confused but then realized what he was talking about and joined the grinning.

Kushina looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke, and back at Naruto before saying, "What are you two talking about? What's Naruto's best jutsu?" Naruto just motioned them outside and they all followed. Sasuke started laughing and said, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces. So what do you think Naruto? A hundred?" Naruto shook his head. "A thousand!" he said excitedly. "Show off." Sasuke muttered, still a sly smile on his face.

Once they were outside, naruto made the Ram seal and yelled, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Imediately there was a huge puff of smoke. It ingulfed a grinning Naruto and Sasuke. Once the smoke cleared, Kushina and Misaru's mouths dropped all the way to the ground. Before them, stood a thousand identical Narutos, waiting patiently for what to do. "Alright everyone! We're gonna help Sasuke rebuild the west branch of the house! We gotta make it look the most Uchiha as possible, so let's go!" Naruto yelled.

The clones quickly went to work on the west branch. Sasuke was about to join but Naruto stopped him. "Leave it to the clones. We'll go pick up the materials to make the logo." He said. With that Naruto and Sasuke walked down to the market, Misaru in tow.

When Naruto and Sasuke got back, they were dumbfounded at what they saw. The clones completed painting the west branch, but not the way he had expected. Not at all what he expected. The Uchiha compound was completely black. It had purple and red splotches here and there. (think a major goth hangout) Naruto stared for a minute, then a smile cracked on his face. Before he knew it, him, Kushina, and Misaru were on the ground rolling in laughter. Sasuke's eye twitched as he turned to Naruto. The killer intent coming off the boy was imesurable and it made Naruto stop dead in his tracks.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, sounding more like a bijuu then a human. "What the hell did your clones do?" He finished. "I-I-I'll get them to f-fix it! I-I'll supervise them this time! I swear! Don't kill me!" Naruto said, going into a fetal possision. "Good." Sasuke said, walking into the house. He passed a clone on the way in and reached out to it. He grabbed his skull and crushed it in one solid motion. Naruto gulped as he wached his best friend walk back into the house.

"You assholes! I coulda been killed! Do it right this time!" Naruto yelled at his clones. They all snapped to attention and began the work to fix the compound. Misaru giggled as all the clones scrambled to get various jobs done.

"Madara-sama, they are here." Said a man cloaked in black. "Good. Unfortunetly, your services are no longer required." Madar said, getting up and taking out his gourd shaped blade. "W-what do you me-" The man began to say, but was cut off by the flat of Madara's blade crushing his skull. "The fall of Kanoha will be glorious." He said to no one in particular. "With the dead, I have limitless power! No one can stop me! I am a god!" Madara began to laugh in the cave.

Crouched over a scroll, he summoned all his minions. "My pawns, we strike in a month. Be prepared, and don't die before then. I need all of you to complete my task. Now, go!" He yelled, and all people that were there vanished to either train, or kill.

"Hey Sasuke.. what should I do?" Naruto asked. "Hm? What do you mean?" Sasuke said, looking over at Naruto. "The day of my anauguration... it's also me and Hinata's one year annivorsry.." Naru explained. "Oh that. Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure you'll figue it out. Even a baka like you could make it fine." Sasuke said with a smirk creaping on his face. "Shut up..." naruto mumbled, obviously deep in thought.

"Come on Naruto, let's put the Uchiha symbol up." Sasuke said, trying to change the subject. Naruto and Sasuke picked up the symbol and heaved it outside. They got two clones to help them carry it up the wall. "Ugh.. Naruto, did it really have to be made of steel?" Sasuke said, struggling to get it to the designated area. "I didn't want it to rot or anything, so I thought metal would be better. I didn't think it would be so.. damn... heavy!" Naruto said.

They finally got it up the wall and placed it facing out towards the street. "Okay, now how do we get it to stay?" Sasuke asked, holding up the logo. Naruto grinned and said, "Use Chidori to weld it to the wall!" Sasuke grinned and nodded. He activated his Chidori and started to weld the Uchiha logo onto the new Uchiha compound. When they were done they stepped back to admire their handywork. Satisfied, they high-fived eachother and went inside.

**A/N**

**NHK: Yup yup yup. Another chapter done.**

**Sasuke: Why did you make the Uchiha compound sound weird?**

**NHK: I fixed it didn't I?**

**Sasuke: Alright fine.**

**Naruto: I can't think of anything! Gah! Hinata's gonna hate me...**

**NHK: Don't worry, you don't have to think of anything. That's what I'm here for.**

**Naruto: Oh ya! Just make it good...**

**NHK: Oh you know that's right. Anyways, please review guys! Please please please please pleeeaaaassssseeee! REVIIEEEWWWWW! Peace out!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Misaru, how long do you have to follow me again?" Naruto said walking through the market, Misaru in tow. "I just need to see what your daily life is like! Don't worry, I-I'll try not to get in the way!" Misaru said, desperate to hang out with her idol. Naruto sighed and said, "Fine. But it's not too exciting while I'm not on missions. If you saw me on those, that would be one hell of day! Especialy if there's a fight!" A glint of excitement enters Naruto's eyes. She smiled and they went to Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

"Hey old man!" naruto said, waving to Teuchi. "There you are Naruto! I was wondering when you'd show up. Oh! I've got a suprise for you." Teuchi said with a sly smile creaping across his face. Naruto gulped and said, "W-what is it?" Teuchi laughed seeing he scared the boy. "It's a congratulations, oh Mr. Hokage-to-be. Me and Ayame spent all morning making it," he said and pulled down a curtain. Naruto's heart cought in his throat as he started to cry anime tears.

"Gramps... what is this?" Naruto said, still not believing the sight before him. "What do you think it is Naruto? We made you as much Naruto Specials we could make. All of this is for you, free of charge!" The old man said, grinning widely. Before he could get another word in, Naruto hoped the counter, hugged the old man, and began devouring his ramen.

"Wow..." Misaru said, watching in amazement at Naruto's bottomless stomache. Teuchi laughed and asked if there was anything Misaru wanted to order. "J-just pork ramen please..." She said, still looking in horror and admiration at Naruto's endurance. "Is this your first time seeing Naruto-kun eat ramen?" A voice said from behind her. She turned to see a beautiful indigo haired kunoichi in a light lavender sweatshirt and black pants. She was staring over at the blonde boy lovingly and smilling.

"Are you Hinata?" Misaru asked. Hinata nodded her head as she looked away, and down to the girl before her. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Hinata said, sticking out her hand. Misaru took it and said, "I'm Misaru. Naruto's biggest fan!" Hinata giggled at the said 'biggest fan'. Everyone knew that without a doubt, Hinata was and always will be Naruto's biggest fan, but she didn't want to say it. They heard a thump and looked over to where Naruto was. He had fallin asleep after eating all his ramen.

They both giggled as they heard him softly snoring. "I better take him home.." Hinata said, walking over to the sleeping ninja. She picked him up and realized he was a lot lighter then he looked. "Goodbye Misaru. I hope we can meet again." Hinata said, walking down the path to Naruto's house.

Just then Teuchi came out, expecting to find Naruto still eating. He was shocked when he saw the empty bowls._ "W-what!? That much should have fed a camp for two days!"_ He thought, as he was still shocked. Then a smile made it's way onto his face as he sighed and started cleaning up after the boy.

**"Kit, I need to talk to you." **A voice rang inside his head as HInata carried him back home. Naruto entered his mindscape and looked at the fox. "What is it?" He said, looking curious. **"Something is going to happen. You need to be ready."**

"How do you know something's gonna happen fox?" Naruto said, looking a little worried. **"I do not know myself, but I can sense it. Whether I am right or wrong, you need to train. Actually, **_**we**_** need to train. I am going to teach you the way to fight with a fox. Only this time, it will be the Demon Lord." **Kyuubi said. "What do you mean? How do we do that?" Naruto asked.

**"It is much like the Inuzuka and his dog fight, but also much different. You know Bijuu Mode, and Sage Mode, but that is not enough. You need to learn Kurama Mode. In this mode we will become one. We will share chakra and abilities in a completely new way then before. It will ensure our victory in any situation, but is extremely hard to master, and will do a tole on your body. Are you willing to except this?" **Kyuubi said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Did you really need to ask? Hell yeah!Lets do it!" He yelled excitedly. Kyuubi grinned as well.** "Alright kit, but first you need to change your mindscape into something mor pleasant. We will be training here after all." **Naruto looked at the fox confused. "But if I change my minscape then you could get free. And why are we doing our training here and not in the real world?" He said.

Kyuubi sighed and explained, **"One, you already removed the seal so I can leave whenever I want. Two, because you will learn much quicker here. The demonic chakra here will make you stronger beyond belief as you absorb it." **Naruto looked shocked. "A-absorb it? But won't that mean I'll turn into a fox!?" He yelled. **"No kit. It means that your already powerful chakra will become even more powerful. You may have some physical changes, but how far it goes depends on your will power and how well you can handle the new chakra."**

"Oh ok. Then I'm not letting it change me at all!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist on the air. **"That is imposible. There will be at least one change, minor or major." **Kyuubi said. Naruto hung his head and mumbled something about a stupid unfair furball. Kyuubi smirked and said, **"We will begin tomarow, right now I think you should wake up."**

And with that, Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see nothing but the night sky through the leavees of a tree branch. His pillow felt unusually comfortable as he turned his head. The he felt it, he felt fingers combing gently through his hair, and a soft gentle touch on one of his arms. He smiled warmly, as he already knew who it was. Blue met lavender as Naruto and HInata looked deeply into eachothers eyes.

"Morning Hinata!" Narutoo almost yelled, startling the poor girl out of her daze. She realized Naruto was awake and she blushed deeply. His head was still in his lap as he grinned up at her blushing face. "H-hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, looking down at Naruto. The girl had no chance to react to what Naruto was about to do. In one fluid motion, he flipped them over so that he was on all fours looking down at her, and kissed her deeply.

Hinata was never in this kind of... position... before, so when it happened her eyes went wide as her face explored new shades of red only she could hope to find. When they parted, Hinata's eyes were still wide as she stared up at Naruto. He was smilling warmly down at her, a loving look in his eyes. Without thinking, her own head shot up as she returned the kiss ten-fold.

They sat there with eachother all night long, kissing and looking up at the stars.

The day has come for Naruto become Hokage, and as luck would have it, he couldn't find his Kanoha headband. "Gah! Where is it!? Kyuubi get out here and help me!" Naruto yelled, searching franticaly. **"Fine."** Kyuubi said reluctantly exiting Naruto's mindscape to look for the headband.

"Naruto! Is this your headband?" Nagato said, walking down the stairs from his room. "Yes! Where'd you find it?" Naruto took the headband and wrapped it around his forehead. "It was in my room. You probably left it there last night when you were looking for your speech." Nagato said. "Oh crap my speech!" Naruto yelled, clasping his head with his hands.

"I got it Naruto." Said Sasuke, who had just entered the roomholding up a piece of paper. "Ehehe thanks Sasuke." Naruto said. He took the paper and began reading it intensly, trying to memorize it. When he was finished he grinned and set it down on the table. "Let's go!" He said, dragging the two out of the door , running towards the Hokage tower for Naruto's crowning moment.

**A/N**

**Naruto: Come ON! I wanna be Hokage!**

**NHK: well someone's a little impatient.**

**Naruto: I'll show you impatient...**

**NHK: Shit... Review please! Peace out! *runs away***

**Naruto: Get back here! *runs after NHK***


	31. Chapter 31

Naruto stood a the doors to the Hokage Tower's balcony awaiting for his name to be called. With him were a select few that got to accompany him at his crowning moment. These people consisted of Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Kaidensi, Iruka, and Jiraya. "You know, this is the second time I've been to one of these things." Jiraya said, looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded but otherwise remained silent, listening intently for his name. Jiraya sighed and said, "Your father was exactly the same."

Minato smaked Jiraya on the head and the two filled the room with laughter. _"These fools... They really are stupid!" _Iruka thought. **"Kit.."** Kyuubi said to Naruto in his mindscape. _"I know. Don't worry."_ Naruto thought back to Kyuubi.

"The Will of Fire has beconed me to pass the torch on this fine day. I shall be stepping down from my post as Hokage, but don't think I will not protect this village to my last breath because I will! We are here today to recognize someone who has saved our butts multiple times throughout his years. Despite his ridicule, he has remained loyal to this village and has almost died protecting it. He is more then worthy of title of Hokage! And he is the Sixth! So without further anticipation, I give you the Sixth Hokage! Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" They heard Tsunade's speech and it brought tears to Naruto's eyes to hear the cheers of people, knowing they acknowlaged him now.

He quickly wipped them off and a thought came to mind. He turned to his group and said, "Hey guys, you think I should play one last prank on the granny while she's still Hokage?" Kushina's eyes widened. "Yes! I'm so proud of you! Come here!" She said, flinging her arms around Naruto. They went to a corner and began scheming. Everyone sweat dropped as the two got up and high-fived. Naruto went to the others while Kushina stepped out onto the balcony.

She went over to Tsunade and whispered something in her ear, making the Sannin's eyes go wide. "What!?" Tsunade yelled, everyone in the audience had worried looks on their faces conserned about the blonde's well-fare. "Don't worry everyone, I'll be right back." Tsunade said, racing off with Kushina and five ANBU agents. This only made everyone worry as they began to whisper and mumble to eachother.

Naruto poked his head out to see if Tsunade was gone. When he saw she was, he walked out onto the balcony. The crowd relaxed upon seeing him and they almost started to cheer before Naruto put his finger up to his mouth in a shushing motion. "Alright everyone, I know this is strange, but I wanted to play one last prank on granny Tsunade before I become Hokage and have to be seriouse all the time. Garra, if you would be so kind." Naruto said, motioning to the Kazekage.

Garra walked to Naruto and leaned in to recieve a whisper. Garra, on a rare show of emotion, smiled and chuckled a little bit. He nodded and went over to the Hokage monument, covering Tsunade's face in sand and making it look like Naruto's. Everyone gasped when they saw this and turned to Naruto for answers. "Alright everyone, this is what were gonna do..." Naruto said, explaining the plan to prank Tsunade.

Tsunade returned to the anauguration upon hearing cheers from the village. She gasped when she saw the Hokage monument and heard Naruto gining the same speech she had done moments ago. "So without any further anticipation, I give you the Sixth Hokage, The Legenday Sannin Tsunade!" Naruto finished, pointing to the now stunned Tsunade. Jiraya was struggeling to hold in his laughter, as was the rest of the group.

"Naruto what's going on? You're the Sixth!" Tsunade said. Thinking she was under a genjustu, she attempted to release it. Nothing happened. She tried again and again. Still nothing. "What are you talking about Tsunade-san? This is your anauguration to become the Sixth. Did you forget or something in your old age?" Naruto said, playing the part perfectly. Kushina was shocked at how well her son had this planned, and how well he acted. She couldn't help but be proud of his pranking ability.

When Tsunade realized she wasn't under a genjutsu, she was beyond confused. Her eyes widened and her head spun, sending her to the ground unconcious. The crowd blinked a few times, then the whole village burst into laughter that could be heard from the Land of Lightning. Unable to contain it anymore, Naruto and his group rolled around on the ground in laughter, even Hinata waas brought to her knees.

"Okay-hahaha-I think we should wake her up. I've waited forever for this... wait... LET'S MAKE IT SOUND LIKE NOTHING EVEN HAPPENED!" Naruto yelled to the crowd, who all nodded in approval. Garra removed his sand from the Hokage Monument and stiffled his laughter.

Tsunade awoke to find two big ocean-blue eyes staring down at her. "Are you alright granny? When you announced my name you just keiled over and feinted." Naruto said, feinning concern. Everyone had to keep there hands over their mouth to prevent the laughter from coming out. Tsunade was confused beyond beleif as she stood. "Yes Naruto I'm fine. Let's just get this over with so I can get a drink..." She said, rubbing her head.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, do you swear to protect this village with your life? Do you swear to do anything to maintain the peace? Do you swear to live in fear that if you should somehow let this village down, I will personally kick your ass?" Tsunade said, looking very intimidating before the boy. A few crowed member chuckled when they saw Naruto gulp and nod his head vigourusly. Tsunade grinned. "Then I, the Fith Hokage, pass the Will of Fire onto you Naruto! Be the best Hokage ever!" She said as she placed the specialy mad Hokage robes and hat on him.

The hat was the traditional Hokage hat that every Hokage before him had worn, but the robes were special. It was a coat that looked exactly like Minato's, but the flames were orange and came up the back to form the word 'Sixth' on the back. It had the Uzumaki clan symbol on each shoulder, colored in red. Everyone in the crowed and Naruto's group were thinking the same thing. _"Badass!"_

Naruto dawned the new robes and turned to the crowd. "On this day, I achieve my dream! I couldn't ask for anything more regarding the village. I thank all of you for your support in me becoming the Hokage. I swear to you that I will protect you all with my life! I will be the best Hokage ever! I'll surpass granny and my father ten times over! Believe it!" naruto said, as he stuck his thumb out and grinned the biggest one yet. The crowd's cheers were defening, especialy to the Inuzuka family because of their sensitave hearing.

"Now, I would like all of you to be my witnisses in what I'm about to do!" Naruto said once the crowd had quieted down. They all nodded, wondering what the new Hokage could mean. Naruto vanished to Hinata, picked her up, and vanished again, appearing on the flat of the railing. Naruto got down on one knee and looked to Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned, nodded, and passed Naruto a black velvet box he protruded from his pocket. Naruto cought it without taking his face off of Hinata, who was wide eyed as she began to realize what was happening. "Hinata Hyuuga," Naruto said, opening the box to reveal a ring. It was the most beautiful ring HInata had ever seen. It had a silver base, interuoted at the top by thrree gems, the middle one orange and the two on each side of it a beautiful light lavender. "Will you do me the greatest honor in the world and marry me?" Naruto finished.

Hinata's eyes filled with tears. She clasped a hand over her mouth and all she could manage without fainting was a slow nod. Naruto slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, taking her into his embrace before kissing her like never before, Hinata wrapped her arms aroung his neck and the crowd cheered again. Clapping and aplauding, the crowed comended the new spouses and their Hokage, not really sure wich one he was more happy about.

Whe they were finished, Iruka came up to Naruto and said, "Congratulations Naruto!" Naruto looked over to him. "Thanks Iruka-sens-" He sarted to say but was cut off by Iruka pushing him off the railing and grabbing Hinata. Naruto was falling, too stunned to do anything. Garra saw this and cought Naruto with his sand, saving his life. He went down to the shocked blonde and explained the situation. "Iruka is holding Hinata right now. He has a kunai to her throat, threatening to take her life if anyone came near. We're at a stalemate Naruto, what do we do?" Garra asked him.

Naruto's face hardened as he stood up on the sand platform. "_We_ don't do anything. _I_ will though. Get me up there." He said, crossing his arms. Garra nodded and the platform rose.

_"Damnit! What the hell do we do!?" _Tsunade thought, looking over the situation. She turned to see Naruto and Garra's head rise above the railing. Everyone looked over the new Hokage and their mouths dropped. He was in Sage Mode, only his eyes were slits like a fox instead of a frog's. "This is your only warning. Let Hinata go, or I will kick your ass so hard you'd wish you were dead." Naruto said, his face betraying no emotion, but everyone could feel the insane amount of killing intent coming off him.

"No way you demon brat! She is far too good for you! You do not deserve to become Hokage!" Iruka said, pressing the knife harder against Hinata's neck. Tsunade's eyes widened as she realized there was only one person who still talked like that. "You damn elder!" She yelled. The henge on the man released and he laughed, revealing himself to be the bastard Hyuuga elder. "Good job Tsunade-sama. But, this demon brat does not deserve Hinata-sama, or the title of Hokage. I assure you, I'm doing you all a favor." He said looknig straight at Naruto.

Naruto grinned and said, "Good, now that I know you're not Iruka-sensei, **I WON'T HOLD BACK**!" His voice became somewhat demonic as he yelled the last part. He vanished and appeared again right in front of a scared Hinata. He grabbed the hand of the elder, preventing him from moving it, and slowly moved it away from Hinata's throat. Naruto smiled down at Hinata warmly and said, "Are you ok?" Hinata slowly nodded and Naruto kissed her forehead.

"Mom, you might want to move her." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off the frightened elder. Kushina wrapped her arm around Hinata and led away from the two. Once they were gone Naruto's face hardened as the smile vanished, staring into the Hyuuga's pupiless eyes. He tightened his grip on the elder's hand and there was a loud snap, followed by screams of pain coming from the elder. Naruto's voice once again turned demonic as he said, "**You tried to hurt HInata, now I'll break you. I find you guilty of treason and attempted murder. I sentence you to death.**"

Naruto threw the elder into the air and closed his eyes, calmly waiting for the man's decent. When he sensed him falling back down, his eyes shot open and created two-thousand shadow clones in mid air. "**Namikaze 2K Rasnegan Barrage!**" He shouted as all the clones made a rasengan in their hands. They all launched themselves at the falling man and delivered a devistating Rasengan hit to various places on his body, the last one sending him flying up higher into the air with a bloodcurling scream.

Naruto's body was enveloped in gold as he entered Bijuu Mode. He held up his palms, facing them outstretched towards the elder. A huge golden fox head appeared directly past his palms, creating a huge ball of condensed chakra. "**Kyuubi Bomb!**" He yelled as he realeased the chakra ball towards the elder. All the helpless Hyuuga could do was widen his eyes and scream as the ball made contact.

Everyone watched in awe and pride at the strength of their Hokage. As the elder's dead body fell, Naruto cought it by the collor before it could hit the ground. His eyes closed, he dropped it, a single tear ran down his cheek.

Hinata saw this and ran over to her fiance', wrapping him in a tight hug. "Thank you Naruto-kun... thank you.." She said, tightening the hug. "I-I... I didn't want to kill him... but I had to..." He said, wrapping his arms around her and returning the embrace. "I know Naruto-kun... but still, you saved me... and what you did was probably a favor to him considering what Anko and Ibiki would have done." Hinata said, getting a slight chuckle from the blonde.

"Rat, dispose of the corpse!" Tsunade ordered as the ANBU picked up the body and crried it to get creamated. Tsunade turned to the crowd and said, "Now, is there anyone _else_ that wishes to defy Naruto's leadership. Everyone shook there head vigourously and Tsunade nodded, satisfied.

Just the Iruka walked through the door onto the balcony rubbing the top of his head. "Ugh... what happened? I woke up in damn closet with a headache you'd never believe..." He said, walking over to the group. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, running up and giving the man a hug. "Ummm hey Naruto. Wait, did you become Hokage when I wasn't here!?" Iruka said, seeing the Hokage uniform on Naruto. Naruto nodded his head and grinned. "Damnit..." Iruka said, hanging his head. "I guess I'll just meet you at Ichiraku's Naruto. See ya!" He said, waving and walking out the doors.

Naruto grinned as he looked over his friends and loved ones. _"This is the best day ever!" _He thought.

**A/N**

**Naruto: YES! AWESOME!**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun! Sh-shouldn't you calm down a little?**

**Naruto: Fine... *crosses arms and pouts***

**Hinata: *giggles and kisses Naruto***

**NHK: Okaayyyy now that that's over, please review you guys! Aren't you happy the elder's dead? Let me know in a review! REEEVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWWWW PLEEEAAAASSSSE! Love you guys! Peace out!**


	32. Chapter 32

"You wanted to see me Naruto-sama?" Shikamaru asked, in a bored and lazy tone. Naruto sighed. "Can you just drom the sama stuff? I don't wanna be called that by my friends." He said. "But Naruto-sama, that would be a sign of disrespect. Who in their right mind would disrespect the Hokage?" Skikamaru said, rather amused. He chuckled lightly when he head Naruto mumble something like 'lazy smart ass...'.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now, to what I called you here for. I would like to request something of you." Naruto said looking at Shikamaru. "What is it?" Shikamaru said, becoming intrigued. "I would like you to become my personal adviser in helping me deal with village matters. As my adviser you won't have to take missions unless you want to, wich I thought would make you pretty happy, and you would atted coucil meetings with me." Naruto said rather seriously.

Shikamaru pondered this for a second before saying, "Alright I'll do it. On one condition." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What would the condition be?" He said. "You give me my own office so I can accomplish personal matters as well." Shikamaru said, dodging a book flying at his head. "You mean sleep!? Oh well I'll probably do that alot to heheheh. Anyways, I already had an office set up for you. It's right next to mine, first door to the left." Naruto said, pointing to his left. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance and said, "You were gonna have me do this regardless of what I said, weren't you?" His answer was recieved by a sheepish grin from Naruto. He left with one parting word. "Troublesome...".

Naruto relaxed back into his chair and sighed deeply. The only bad thing about being Hokage was the lack of action, in his opinion. He groaned when he saw the tower of paperwork before him. _"Damn you granny Tsunade... you did this on purpose didn't you.." _He thought as he puled the first piece of paper down. His eyes widened as he read it.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_I have news concerning something that may prove to be the downfall of Kanoha. I have gathered intelligence that suggest Madara Uchiha is not dead himself, but raising them. There is a traitor in Kanoha, possibly more then one, but unfortunetly I do not know the name of said person. I suggest you prepare for teh worst as it just may happen. What I do know is that Madara is going to try and overhtrow you, and kill you in the process. Please know that I do not lie, as I am loyal only to you. To me your word is law._

_Sinceraly, Kimimaru_

_P.S. I deeply appologize for what I have done to you in the past. I will serve you to my dying breath. I would also like to make a request, to be your personal bodygaurd. If you see fit to forgive me, then send a reply to Tenchi Bridge via bird._

Naruto was utterly stunned when he saw who wrote the letter. He decided to get into a reply right away and tell Kimimaru what he thought.

_Dear Kimimaru-san,_

_I am in your debt for providing this information to me. Although, I am a little hesitant to you becoming my bodygaurd considering your past. I am willing to forgive you though. But I thought you were dead? Were you brought back by Madara? And if so, how do I know I can trust you?_

_Sinceraly, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki._

When Naruto finished, he read over the letter and nodded in his approval. "Hawk." He said in a calm voice, knowing that Hawk was nearby. In a poof of smoke, Hawk appeared next to his Hokage. "Yes Naruto-sama?" He said in a monotone way. "Take this to the messenger bird stationg and tell them to send it to Tenchi Bridge. Oh, and the recipitant of this letter is and albino so he should be easy to find. Hawk nodded, took the letter, and poofed into a cloud of smoke again.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called, hearing footsteps. "Yeah?" Shikamaru said, obviously just awoken from a nap. "Read this and tell me what you think." Naruto handed the letter to Shikamaru. If the Nara wasn't awake before, then he was now. "Naruto, is this the Kimimaru that took Sasuke away from the village?" He asked. When he said Naruto nod he said, "Troublesome. Well, an acusation of this magnitude can't go unattended. This has to be our top-priority right now, the village's wellfare is at stake. If there's a traitor, he or she needs to be dealt with imediately." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Call for an emergancy council meeting right away. All clan heads are to attend, including the civilian council." He said.

Shikamaru nodded and left the room to collect the people Naruto requested. Naruto sat back in his chair and groaned. He felt like taking a play out of Shikamaru's book and saying 'Troublesome' for the first time in his life.

Naruto sat in the council meeting room, Shikamaru standing at his side, looking over the faces before him. He could already feel the migrain coming from having to deal with these poeple. "Ok, I've called you all here to discuss a very seriouse matter concerning the village's wellfare." Naruto said, getting worried looks from the civilians. "What would this be Hokage-sama?" Asked a random civilian. "We have reason to believe that Madar Uchiha is alive and has a spy in Kanoha." Naruto said.

Almost emidiately, the room erupted with shouts and worried conversation from the civilian side of the room. The shinobi council just looked at their Hokage in horror and disbelief. Seeing this Naruto raised his hand for everyone to quiet down. When they did, he spoke. "From what we know, Madara wants to conqure Kanoha and make it his own. Of course as expected, he wants me dead." He said, closing his eyes to think.

"Shikamaru, read the letter. _Except the last part and who it's from." _Naruto said, saying the last part so only Shikamaru could hear. "Yes Naruto-sama." Shikamaru said, pulling out the letter.

After Shikamaru was finished reading it, the council was speachless. Especialy two particular council members who were sweating when they heard about the possible traitor. "How do we know this is a reliable source?" Koharu said. He was an old man and a member of the council for as long as anyone could remember, along with his sister Homaru. "Because Naruto-sama trusts the source he gets this information from. As far as we know, this information is true." Shikamaru said.

"And unless proved otherwise, we WILL consider it true." Naruto said, glaring at the more untrustworthy councilers. Namely, the older more power-hungry ones. "But we don't have any proof! Why should we consider it true?" Shouted Homaru, a worried look on her face. "Because if this does end up being true, then we'll be prepared. If we regard it as false and it ends up being true, I think you know what will happen." Naruto said in steel hard voice.

An uproar again broke out among the council. Naruto sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, attempting to prevent his inevitable headache. Suddenley, Naruto felt a sharp pain on his forehead as the room fell deadly silent. Everyone looked on in horror as they saw the single shuriken protruding from the young Hokage's forehead. Shikamaru spotted the attacker trying to get away and cought him in his Shadow Possesion Jutsu.

The assassin was a young male member of the civilian council. "Madara-sama will prevail! You no longer have a Hokage that is strong enough to kill him, you'll all die!" He yelled, laughing menecingly. "My ass." Everyone turned to see the Naruto with a shuriken in him disapear in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru smirked and said, "Got ya. You didn't really think I'd let the Hokage come into a huge group of people that could kill him when his gaurd was down did you? I knew by doing this I could flush you out."

Everyone heard a light chuckle and they turned to see their Hokage leaning on the door frame. "Okay Shikamaru you were right. What do I owe you again?" Naruto said fishing through his pocket. Shikamaru smirked. "You owe me an all expense paid trip to Suna. Including what Temari buys." He said. "Damnit... I was hoping more along the lines of Ichiraku's." Naruto said, a disapointed look on his face. Everyone was shoked at the casual manner of the two shinobi before them. How could they be so relaxed in the kind of situation.

"You," Naruto said pointing to the assassin that was about to piss himself. "I find you guilty of high treason and conspiracy. I give you over to Ibiki and Anko of the Interogation Division for further questioning. And just because it's a shadow clone doesn't mean it doesn't hurt damnit! I get all it's memories you know!" He finished rather childishly. Shikamaru walked away with the man following him, still under his Shadow Possesion Jutsu.

Naruto turned to teh council. "Is that proof enough to take this seriously now?" He said, recieving nods from everyone in the room.

"Naruto, a letter just came from Kimimaru." Shikamaru said, entering the Hokage's office. "Okay, let's see what it says." Naruto said, opening the letter.

_Dear Naruto-sama,_

_I can understand your scepisism so I will explain. I was brought back by Madara, but I broke his hold over me. I did this by using a special seal my clan created, with the help of the Uzumaki clan seal masters. It is a seal that destroys all foriegn chakra that the body is not used to. I used this seal on myself and was able to escape Madara and company. My purpose is to now serve you without question. I'll do anything to prove myslef to you. I hope my information was usefull to you Naruto-sama._

_Sinceraly, Kimimaru_

Naruto finished reading and looked up to Shikamaru. "I know what I'm gonna do." He said, picking up an ink brush and beginning to write.

_Dear Kimimaru-san,_

_your information just saved my life. I would like to make you my personal body gaurd. I would also like you to teach me this seal as the method I use now depletes too much chakra. If you still wish to become my bodygaurd, then be here within the week so I may instate you._

_Sinceraly, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

**A/N**

**NHK: Twwiiiiissssst!**

**Naruto: You're lucky that was a clone.**

**Hinata: I'm so glad you're safe Naruto-kun! *hugs and kisses Naruto***

**Shikamaru: This whole this is becoming real troublesome...**

**Naruto: Tell me about it...**

**NHK: It'll work out... probably... anyways, thanks for reading guys! Please remember to REVIEW. If you don't Kyuubi will eat you! Wooooooo! So please review! Peace out!**


	33. Chapter 33

A knock came at the door to Naruto's office. "Come in." He said, as the door opened to reveal Shikamaru. "Naruto-sama, Kimimaro-san is here." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone. "Thank you Shikamaru, send him in." Naruto said, standing from his chair. Just then, a tall light skinned man walked in. He had long white hair and green eyes, red makeup clearly visable aroung his eyes. He was wearing a black robe with the kanji for 'BONE' on the back in red.

Kimimaro bowed low to Naruto, his head touching the ground. "It is my purpose to serve you, Naruto-sama. I am at your disposal." He said, earning a cringed look from Naruto. "Kimimaro-san," Naruto said, "no one is at my _disposal_. I will never throw away your life. I don't know how Orochimaru-teme did things, but I'm different. You work on your own free-will, I refuse to dictate you like that." He finished with a warm smile. Kimimaro looked up at his new master, and couldn't help the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. It is because of my own free-will that I stand before you now, willing to throw my own life away if it means I can protect you." Kimimaro said, again bowing his head. Naruto smiled. "If that's what you want, then it's not my place to tell you otherwise. You're hired!" He said with a large grin on his face. He helped Kimimaro to his feet and sat back down at his desk. Kimimaro stood to his right emotionlessly and not moving. He looked like a statue that could come to life any moment.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the mountains of paper before him. _"And so begins hell..." _He thought to himself as he pulled down a mission report from a jounin team. He gasped and dropped the paper when he finished reading it. "Naruto-sama? What is wrong?" Kimimaro said, worried something bad happened to Naruto. Naruto stood up and yelled, "SHIKAMARU!" Hearong the urgency in his Hokage's voice, Shikamaru rushed in, throwing the door open.

"What!? What happened!?" He called franticly. Naruto handed him the paper. After reading the report, Shikamaru did the exact same thing Naruto had just done. Confused, Kimimaro walked to the paper and picked it up. His eyes widened in a rare display of emotion. _"Shit.." _He thought.

"Shikamaru, call an emergency council meeting. Tell tehm this is ever more urgent then the last one." Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded and left t ofetch every able council member. Naruto turned to Kimimaro and said, "Kimimaro, I want you to wear and ANBU mask for now. I can't deal with explaining about you while they're most likely to turn hostile." He handed Kimimaro a mask that resmebled that of a fox. Kimimaro nodded and place it over his face, they disappeared in a yellow flash as they appeared in the council meeting room.

All the council members stared nervously at the ANBU in an intimidating fox mask. "Okay people, we're here to discuss something that I can't stress enough is of top priority of all ninja." Naruto said, getting worried looks from every council members. "What do you mean Naruto-sama? What has happened?" Said a member of the shinobi coucil. "It's not what _has _happened, it's what _will_ happen." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" The same man asked. "A jounin team coming back from a mission saw Madara Uchiha near the gates." Naruto said, looking directly at the man. The was a lound comotion. Naruto sighed, he knew this would happen. "What do we do!?" A woman yelled. "What _can _we do!? Madara is going to attack the village!" Another person called.

Kimimaro flashed to attention. He stepped behind Naruto and bones shot out from his chest, surounding the young Hokage. "What the h-!?" A villager called, seeing Naruto surrounded from all sides in a bone cage. He was cut off however, when he heard metal hit bone. A kunai dropped to the floor in front of the cage. "Thank you, Kimimaro-san." Naruto said, opening his eyes. Kimimaro retracted the bones and bowed low. "My pleasure, Naruto-sama." He said.

"Another failed attempt on my life huh?" Naruto said, looking to the source of the throw. His eyes met that of a very terrified Komaru. "H-Hokage-sama, I-I can e-explain!" He called franticly. "Oh I'm sure you can. You can explain everything to your executioner. Kimimaro-san, if you'd be so kind?" Naruto said, looking up at his bodygaurd. "Of course Naruto-sama." Kimimaro said with a low bow. He walked over to the terrified Koharu.

Koharu watched in horror as Kimimaro walked nearer to him. Kimimaru stopped arms-length away from him, standing there for a moment before bringing his hand up. A spear-like bone came out from Kimimaro's wrist. He grabbed it and in one fluid motion, struck it clean through the council member's head, killing him almost instantly. There was just enough time for Koharu to let out a bloodcurtling scream, before falling limp.

Kimimaro retracted the bone and walked back over to Naruto, again standing behind him for full protection. Blood began to pour out from the opened wound, everyone around the body stepped back to avoid the accumulating puddle. "Volture, dispose of the body." Naruto said in a suprisingly calm voice. "Yes Naruto-sama." Volture said, picking up the body and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Now, we need to take an imediate course of action. There could be more traitors. Shikamaru, fetch Ino and he mother. I need them to tell me who is loyal, and who to kill." Naruto said in a cold voice. "Yes, Naruto-sama." Shikamaru said before leaving. Naruto turned to the council and said, "If there are any traitors, you may as well give youself up now. If you do I promise a painless death, but if you don't... then you'll wish you did." He flared his chakra, causing many people to trmble at the raw force.

When nobody moved, Naruto sat back down. "Stay here until I let you leave. If you try to leave, I'll assume you're a traitor and cut you down myself." He said, glaring at everyone. Naruto noticed two or three people looking nervous. He shrugged it off and waited patiantly for Ino and her mother to arrive. As if on cue, Shikamaru walked in with an eager Yamanaka and her daughter.

"Hello Hokage-sama! How may we help?" Ino's mother said, all too eager to get on the Hokae's good side. Ino sighed and said, "Hey Naruto." Naruto smiled, happy that she didn't se him much differently. "Hey Ino!" He said grinning. "So what can we help you with?" Ino said, smiling and crossing her arms. Naruto got up and whispered in the two kunoichi's ears. When he pulled away he looked them both in the eyes and said, "Think you could do that?" When they both nodded he motioned for them to get started.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" They called in unison. "Kimimaro-san,get your bones ready." Naruto said, pulling out a Hiraishin Kunai. "Yes, Naruto-sama." Kimimaro said, making a bone come out of his wrist and grabbing it. Ino was the first to release. "There!" She called, pointing to a worried civilian. Kimimaro was on him in a second, bone piercing the man's neck. Ino's mother released just then. "There and there Hokage-sama!" She said, pointing to one ninja and one civilian.

Naruto threw a Hiraishon Kunai at each of them, teleporting and stabbing them in half a second flat. When him and Kimimaro were done, Naruto turned to the two Yamanaka. "Are there any more?" He asked, looking slightly saddened. "No Naruto, that was all." Ino said, putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Okay.. thanks for your help you two. Everyone is dimisseed!" Naruto called, wiping a tear from his eye when everyone but Ino and her mother were gone.

"I'm gonna go home now. Goodbye you guys.." Naruto said in a far-off voice, not seeming like himself. When he was gone Ino's mother turned to her. "What was that about? What had him so down?" She said. "He's a very kind person mom. He hates killing people. The only time he ever has is when it was absolutely necessary, but even then he cries for a good ten minutes." Ino said, sounding a little sad.

"Wow... a Hokage that hates killing. I think he's the best one we've had in a while.." Ino's mother said, looking in the direction their Hokage left. Ino nodded in agreement as they both turned and left.

Kimimaro fell in step with Naruto who was walking back to the Namikaze estate. "You don't have to follow me home Kikimaro-san.." Naruto said, looking down. "I am not leaving you Naruto-sama. I am your bodygaurd and friend, therefore I will not leave you. Especialy when you are like this." Kimimaro said, seeing a tear roll down Naruto's cheek. "Thank you..." Naruto said, still not looking up.

They continued in silence till they reached the Namikaze estate. Naruto saw Misaru walking up and knocking on the door. Hinata answered it (she lives there now) and engaged in a conversation with the girl. Naruto stopped mid-step upon seeing his fiance', a sad smile coming across his face.

"Naruto-sama? Are you alright?" Kimimaro asked the dazed blonde. "Yeah, Kimimaro?" Naruto said, turning to look at the bodygaurd. "Yes Naruto-sama?" Kimimaru said. "If anything should happen to me while I'm with Hinata, secure her safety first." Naruto said. Kimimaro was about to protest but was cut off by a serious tone in Naruto's voice. "I'm serious Kimimaro-san. And if anything were to happen to me, I want you protect and serve Hinata with the same loyalty you have for me. But she comes first if we're both in danger. Got it?" He said with a stern look on his face.

Kimimaro bowed in defeat. He had no choice but to obey him. "I will gaurd her with my life Naruto-sama." He said, coming up from his bow to see a smiling Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" They heard from behind them. The two turned just in time for Naruto to be tackled. Kimimaru was about to react with deadly force, but relaxed when he saw who the attacker was. Hinata had Naruto tightly wrapped in her arms and showed no sign of letting up.

"Naruto-kun, I heard you were almost killed!" Hinata cried, burying her face in Naruto's chest. "Don't worry Hinata. No one could kill me with Kimimaro-san around, and I don't die so easily!" Naruto said with a grin. "Who's Kimimaro-san?" Hinata asked, confusion clearly on her face. "That would be me. It is a pleasure to meet you Hinata-sama." Kimimaro said with a low respectful bow. "You too." Hinata said, returning the bow.

"Kimimaro-san is my personal bodygaurd. He actually requested it! From what I know he's the first to do that." Naruto said, scratching his head and grinning sheepishly. Hinata got up and hugged a shocked Kimimaru. "Thank you for keeping my Naruto-kun safe..." She said as she realeased the hug. Kimimaro was still a little shocked, he blushed a little and looked away. Naruto laughed at him as they walked inside.

**A/N**

**NHK: Sorry for this chapter being a little late I just started track! I'm so excited!**

**Naruto: Just don't stop. When you stop so do I, it's annoying!**

**NHK: What you mean like this?...**

**Naruto: Damn you!**

**NHK: Hahaha! Anyways, please review you guys. I'm not getting nearly as much as I'd like. I love hearing your guys input, positive and negative. So please review. Peace out!**


	34. Chapter 34

"Madara-sama, it's time." Said a man, kneeling down on one knee to his master. "Good. Gather everyone. We take Kanoha tomarow." Madara said, looking over the horizon towards his goal. "Yes Madara-sama." The man said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

About ten minutes later, Madara found himself facing a group of five men. "Where is Kimimaro?" He asked, slightly irritated. The man who had delivered the group hesitated then said, "He reased your hold on hi-" He was cut off. Quite literally. His head rolled on the floor having being cut off by Madara's giant sword. The headless body twiched violently as blood squirted from the neck. It fell with a sickening thud.

_"That bone bastard... He would have been very useful. Oh well, my plan can still work."_ Madara thought, letting out a long sigh. "Okay, we move to Kanoha tonight. We will reach there by tomarow and begin our assult." He said, getting nods from the men. _"This will be easy with the help of Oto ninja.."_

Naruto awoke ton the sound of an explosion, followed by a loud knock on his door. Leaping out of his bed and away from a waking and confused Hinata, he sprinted to the door and flung it open. "What happened!?" He yelled at a panting chuunin. "N-Naruto-sama, we're u-under attack!" The chuunin managed to get out. "Who's the enemy!? How many are there!?" Naruto yelled, grabbing his Hokage overcoat and running towards the sound of battle.

"They're Oto ninja Naruto-sama! They're here in the hundreds!" The chuunin said, catching up to his Hokage. Naruto swore under his breath and continued along the roof-tops. "How many casualties?" he asked. "None so far Hokage-sama. None on our side at least. We've managed to kill twenty of them." The chuunin said. "Okay good. Make sure it stays that way! I'm going to the front-lines. Get as many medical ninja you can to safety. Only a few should be there if we need emergency medical attention." Naruto said, a look of determination across his face.

"But Hokage-sama! What if we lose you!?" The chuunin said, unsure whether to let him go or not. "I _will _protect this village! Even if it costs me my life! Now do as I, that's an order!" Naruto shouted. The chuunin nodded his head in defeat and went to collect the medical ninja. Naruto's face was emtionless, cold as steel as he raced towards the battle.

Just then, two more people came up behind Naruto and fell in step with him. One was a tall blonde man in a white trench coat similar to Naruto's, Minato. The other was a white haired man dressed in black kimono style clothes, Kimimaro. "You ready Naruto?" Minato said, a similar looknig expression on his face. Naruto nodded as they arrived in middle of a fight between an Oto and Kanoha ninja.

Kimimaro quickly ended it with a bone to the Oto ninja's temple. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked the Kanoha ninja who was laying on the ground. "H-Hokage-sama!? Y-yes I'm fine." the man said, getting to his feet. "Good. Make sure all civilians are away from the battle, and get everyone behind me. Everyone except the Oto ninja." Naruto said, turning into Bijuu Mode. The man nodded and gathered all the Kanoha ninja behind their Hokage.

When Naruto was sure no allies were in front of him, he held his hands straight out. A familiar golden fox head appeard, surrounding Naruto and collecting blue and red chakra. "Bijuu Bomb!" Naruto yelled, releasing the dense chakra. It was sent flying towards the enemy, destroying half their forces. Naruto exited Bijuu Mode and held his hand up in the air. Once he brought it down, all the ninja that were behind him vanished as they were now fighting the remaining forces in front of them.

Minato and Kimimaro came up to stand on either side of Naruto. "Naruto, why don't you just end it with another one of those?" Minato said, genuinly confused. "I don't have enough chakra for another one." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. Minato sweat dropped and said, "Well, looks like it's good old fasioned taijutsu! Let's do it!"

"Kimimaro-san, you're on defense! Dad, we're taking them out!" Naruto said as they were surrounded by thirty or so Oto ninja. Kimimaro and Minato nodded and they all got back to back. Kimimaro grasped two bone spears that came out his wrist and took a protective stance, his hands holding the bones in a 'X' across his chest. Minato pulled out a Hiraishon Kunai and nonchalauntly started to twirl it on his finger. Naruto did the same but with a kunai held secure in each hand.

"Attack!" One of the Oto nins yelled. They all leaped at once towards the calm group of three. Kimimaro effortlessly cut down two Oto's and crouched down low. Naruto spun off Kimimaro's back and sliced open the neck of three ninja before throwing a Hiarishon Kunai in the air. Minato did the same and they both appeared high above the ground. "Kimimaro-san now!" Naruto yelled down to the still fighting Kimimaro.

Kimimaro nodded up at him and crouched down low to the ground. Bones shot out of his back in a strategic style, peircing some ninja. "Bracken Dance!" He called, beginning to move everywhere at once. He moved in an elegant, dance-like manner, cutting down anyone who was close. When he noticed no one else getting near him he retracted his bones and awaited Naruto's attack. Once he saw it he surrounded himself in a bone shell, ducking low to the ground.

A rain of Hiraishin kunai came down all around the Oto nin, not hitting a single one. "Hah! You mis-" A Oto nin started but was cut off by a kunai to the back of the head. "I never miss." Minato said as the ninja fell to the ground dead. All people could see were bright yellow flashes as Minato and Naruto moved about the battlefield. It was over in a matter of seconds, Oto nin laying dead everywhere.

An explosion sounded near the Namikaze estate and Naruto got worried. "Hinata!" He yelled, running off toward his love, hoping he wasn't too late.

**A/N**

**READ THIS! IMPORTANT! The lack of reviews is getting rather saddening guys. I'm thinking about dropping this story all together and starting a new one.. If I don't get at least two reviews a chapter I'm gonna drop it. I'm sorry, but I don't know if you guys even like this story anymore. The rate of the reviews has gotten really low lately. So if you want me to continue this story, then you should review. Peace.**


	35. Chapter 35

A loud explosion sounded about ten feet from the Namikaze estate. Hinata's eyes went wide when another blew a hole straight through the front door. Five Oto nin followed suit, surrounding the young Hyuuga. Hinata breathed evenly, calm and collected. She gathered straight concentrated beams of chakra into her hands, awaitong the inevitable attack. As if on cue, the ninja jumped at her, intending to kill.

Hinata smiled inwardly, rotating her palms all around her body. "Protective 8 Triagrams 64 Palms!" She shouted. The beams of chakra grew, now longer and visable. Her Byakugan active, she cut down anyone who got close in a matter of seconds. Dismembered bodies lay at her feet as she scanned the area for more enemies. She turned at the sound of clapping coming from the clouded hole in the wall in front of her. "Bravo! Bravo! Maybe lord Jashin will be pleased when I give you to him!" A man's voice said.

Hinata's eyes widened she saw who it was. A large, three bladed red sythe came out of the dust. Followed by a black Akatsuki cloak. The man had light gray hair slicked back on his head, hanging loose at his neck. His eyes were filled with bloolust as he looked at her. "You're Akatsuki, but what is your name?" Hinata said, slipping into a Jyuuken stance.

"Ooohh so polite. My name is Hidan, and you're a sacrifice to my god. Drop dead!" Hidan yelled, running at Hinata full speed. His sythe held at his side by one hand while the other was extended to grab her. Hinata perried his hand away and moved with grace behind him, delivering a chakra enhanced palm into his spinal cord. Hinata smiled in satisfaction as her opponent lay dead on the floor. She was shocked when he got back up. "Ugh... Hey that hurt!" Hidan said, turning to face Hinata. "Oh ya, one thing that may be useful for you to know... I can't die!" Hindan said, again flinging himself at her.

Hinata was too shocked to move, she couldn't block the blade as it neared her head. She closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable. It never came. Her eyes opened slowly to see a purple jacket covered back to her. She looked up to the sythe only to find it stopped in mid-air by a purple hilted katana. "Hey Hinata!" Kaidensi said, turning his head and grinning at her. Hinata could only stare wide eyed at the boy in front of her. _"How can he be so calm? The immortal Akatsuki is here!"_ She thought.

"Now I know what your thinking. He's immortal. But if he's so immortal, how come he was brought back by reannimation?" Kaidensi said, winking at her then turning to face Hidan. "Hah! I'll show you the power of Jashin!" Hidan said, pulling his sythe back and swinging it again. Kaidensi yawned and blocked the blade effortlessly. "Is that all you got?" He said, a bored expression on his face. Hidan's eye twitched in frustration. He jumped back five feet and the two ninja's eye's met.

"Who are you?" Hidan asked, tilting his head in curiosity. "I'm Kaidensi Hoshati. Ex-leader of the Hollow Samurai Corp. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's apprentice and friend." Kaidensi said, pulling his Demon Wind Shuriken off his back and flipping it open. "H-Hollowed Samurai C-Corp!?" Hidan said. For the first time in a long time, he felt something inside of him. A feeling he thought he didn't have. He felt fear. Fear of the boy before him.

"Yup! So I'm pretty sure you already know your little sacrifice thingy you do won't work on me. And if you die by this blade, you stay dead. Not even possible to be brought back by the reannimation. So you are anything but an immortal in my presense." Kaidensi said. Hidan stiffened and took a step back. Kaidensi closed his eyes and said, "Now, let's get started." When his eyes opened, they were hollow.

"Sasuke move!" Itachi yelled, grabbing his brother's arm and moving him away from oncoming shuriken. "Thanks." Sasuke said, delivering a round-house kick to an Oto nin's head. The two brothers were back to back, fending off attacks coming from everywhere. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" They yelled in unison. Their eyes turned red with unique black designs running across them. Itachi ran forward, tearing through his enemies with a kunai he held in each hand. Sasuke did the same, using his kusanagi to rip the Oto nin's flesh apart.

Sasuke drove his kusanagi through the heart of his last enemy. He turned to see how his brother was doing. His mouth fell open in suprise at who Itachi was battling. A blue skinned shark-like man held a huge broadsword out in front of him, blocking Itachi from moving. "Itachi? Why are you fighting for theses weaklings?" The man said, looking down at Itachi. "I came home, Kisame. I was always loyal to Kanoha, feeding them information about the Akatsuki through Jiraya." Itachi said with a nuetral expression on his face.

"You what!? You bastard!" Kisame said, swinging his blade down at Itachi with unmatched force. Itachi was forced to jump back as the ground he was just standing on was reduced to rubble. Itachi suddenly turned into crows and appeared behind Kisame, making a deep laceration in his back. Kisame lept away to avoid further damage. "Heh, I know all your moves Itachi. I was your partner for a long while." Kisame said once he landed.

"But you don't know mine." A voice behind him said. Kisame's head turned quickly, only to see a fist slam hard into his face. Sasuke calmly walked over to wher Itach was standing and the two siblings looked at Kisame. Kisame smirked and said, "Heh, this is interesting. I guess I'll have to show you why they call me the Tailless Bijuu!" Just then his cloak was ripped from the top half of his body, revealing a shark fin coming from his back. He resembled a shark in his new form more then ever. His face elongated and smoothed out to remble a sharks face, his hands grew sharp n and smaller fins came appeared on the back of them.

"Sasuke, it's time to get serious." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and both of their Sharingan started spinning madly. "Susano'o!" They yelled. They were both surrounded by two beings of what looked to be pure chakra. The beings looked like giant warriors, each holding a swod and a huge shield with a cross-bow attached. Sasuke's Susano'o was a dark puple while Itachi's was a blood red. "You cannot win Kisame." Itachi said. The two brothers walked towards Kisame, slicing any Oto nin that got in their way.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" Hidan yelled as Kaidensi's katana sliced his hand off. "I'm kinda disapointed in you Hidan. I expected more of a fight." Kaidensi said, walking slowly towards Hidan who was now on the floor. "Screw you! Lord Jashin will make you pay!" Hidan yelled, grabbing his sythe and making another swing at him. "Shut up already!" Kaidensi shouted. Instead of blocking the sythe, he grabbed the back of one of the blades and redirecting it.

Hidan's head was trapped between two of the blades against a wall. "Will you shut up with your false gods please? I can see why Shikamaru said you were such a pain in the ass." Kaidensi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What!? Wher is that bastard!? I'll kill him!" Hidan said, struggling to get out. Kaidensi sighed and brought his katana up to Hidan's neck. "I'll see you in hell." He said, decapitating Hidan's head from his shoulders.

Hidan's body twiched a few times then went limp, sliding down the wall to the floor with a thud. Kaidensi walked over to Hinata who was still on the ground, his eyes turning back to normal. He held out his hand to help the girl up and said, "You ok Hinata?" with a grin coming across his face. "Y-yes Kaidensi. Th-thank you.." Hinata said, taking his hand and getting to her feet. "I'm sorry I'm so weak... If I was stronger I could ha-" She started to say but was cut off by Kaidensi saying, "What would Naruto do if he heard you talking like that?"

Hinata's eyes widened, then calmed as her face took on a slight smile. "He would tell me that I'm strong. That he believes in me and that I should never doubt my strength. Then he'd say-" She was cut off by arms wrapping around her from behind. "Believe it." Naruto finished for her. Hinata gasped at the sudden voice and spun around to face her love. "Naruto-kun!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you're safe Hinata. Thanks Kaidensi." Naruto said, looking towards his friend. "Don't worry about it! I know you'd kill me if anything happened to her... literally..." Kaidensi said with a shudder. "Ya you're right." Naruto said chuckling. "Naruto-sama, I'm sorry to interupt, but we are at war." Kimimaro said, looking back to see more Oto nin running towards them.

"Right." Naruto said, letting go of Hinata and facing the oncoming troops. Naruto went into Bijuu Mode and held hi hand straight up in the air. A Rasengan formed in his hand and two more arms of chakra came out of his back to assist in it's making. The sides of the Rasengan suddenly became more like blades, then it took on the shape of a spinning shuriken. "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" He yelled as he threw it towards the Oto ninja that were aproaching.

Their eyes widened when they saw the shuriken shaped projectile hurtling towards them. They dodged and and kept moving. Or so they thought. When it was in the middle of the group it expanded and sliced threw anyone close enough to it. If the other thought they were safe from the expanding Rasengan they were wrong. The middle suddenly turned into a ball and grew into a huge Rasengan that desimated anything it touched.

Naruto's group wached in awe as the whole platoon of Oto nin were destroyed in a few seconds. No distinguishable bodies were left after Naruto's attack dispelled. "Let's go." Naruto said as he walked off into the carnige.

Sasuke and Itachi blocked Kisame's Water Bullet Jutsu effortlessly with Susano'o as they came closer and closer to their target. _"Shit, I have to think of something fast!" _Kisame thought as he began to sweat from worry. Just then he spotted a little girl running towards a building while she cried. Kisame shot towards her and grabbed her, holding the crying and screaming girl by a kunai to the throat.

Sasuke and Itachi's eyes widedned and they stopped in their tracks. "Heh you've gone soft Itachi!" Kisame shouted as he pressed the kunai to the girls throat. "And you've become a coward Kisame. You hide behind the innocent to get what you need." Itachi said in an unusually cold voice. Kisame flinched then he grinned. "Whatever it takes to get the job done. Now both of you, take out a kunai, and kill yourselves. Unless you want the girl to die." He said, pressing the kunai down harder.

"Hey sushi!" Sasuke said, trying to get Kisame to look at him. It worked as Kisame's eyes met the Mangekyou Sharingan. His eyes widened as he was transported to a world with a red sky and black dead trees. He was crucified onto a wooden cross in the middle of a large field. Sasuke walked up to him and said, "This is Tsukuyomi, your living hell. For a thousand years I'm gonna torcher you, and when we get back, you'll die."

Sasuke brought up his sword and cut off one of Kisame's limbs. Kisame let out a bloodcurtling scream as black blood poured from the stump where his arm used to be. This continued till all his limbs were laying on the ground. Sasuke slowly slipped his sword into Kisame's stomache, making the shark man scream and cough out blood. Then, to Kisame's relief, he slumped forward dead.

His eyes opened again with all his limbs attached to his body, Sasuke standing in front of him. "Just 999 years, 364877 days, 23 hours, and 59 minutes to go." He said, again bringing up his sword and dismembering Kisame.

Sasuke and Kisame came back into reality. In Tsukuyomi, Kisame's torure lasted a thousand years. In reality, it lasted ten seconds. In that time Itachi went over to the little girl and retrieved her from Kisame's grasp. Kisame went limp and fell to floor, relieved from his pain by death.

**A/N**

**NHK: Well, you guys convinced me to keep the story going! But remember, it's still 2 reviews per chapter for the next one. So keep on reviewing! And a special thanks to my regular reviewers! I love you guys!**

**Naruto: I love you guys too! But not as much as I love HInata!**

**Hinata: *blushes* I love you too Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Heheheh**

**Kaidensi: Did you see me!? I was awesome!**

**Sasuke: Hmph**

**Kaidensi: Hard ass...**

**Sasuke: What was that!?**

**NHK: Okay okay you guys calm it down. Anyways, thanks for the praise you guys! I love you all! Peace out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N The curtain is falling on this epic play. Who will die and who will survive? Only time will tell. Remember, two reviews if you want the next chapter. Enjoy the final stretch of the saga.**

"Sage Art: Toad Flame Bomb!" Jiraya yelled, sending a giant fireball towards a group of helpless Oto nin. The ball of fire hit its mark, exploding into a magnificent display of what looked like oil. The oil substance splattered everywhere there was an enemy, leaving them covered in it. "Phenox Flower Jutsu!" Jiraya said, lighting the oil. Everyone touching it were covered in flames from head to toe, scorching them to a crisp.

Jiraya ran straight at two unsuspecting enemy ninja. He brought his hands up revealing two kunai, he stuck them in their throats and continued running to the next pair. He was stopped by a wooden tail nearly decapitating him. He brought up a kunai and blocked what looked to be a scorpion tail with a purple liquid on it. "You'll die here Jiraya." A voice behind his said, making him turn.

A red haired man in his twenties stood their, a puppet on each side of him. One of wich the tail belonged to. "Sasori... so you were brought back too huh?" Jiraya said as the tail retracted back to its owner. "Yes I was, and now you're going to fall by my hand. Prepare yourself!" Sasori yelled, sending both his puppets rocketing towards the sannin. Jiraya made a series of hand seals and yelled, "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" His cheeks filled with flames and he let them out all at once, sending a giant fireball towards the oncoming puppets.

The puppet on the left went in front of the other one and brought out its arms. Three wooden slants came out of its forearms, making what looked like a chakra shield. The fireball hit the shield, enveloping everything in a great flame. When the smoke cleared, the only thing left standing was Sasori and his last puppet. "Damnit.. You're stronger then I gave you credit for Jiraya." Sasori said with a little worry in his voice. Jiraya smirked and said, "Don't underestimate a sannin boy!"

Just then, a fist came down from the sky, sending Sasori into the ground about twenty feet. "Tsunade I had him! What gives?" Jiraya said, crossing his arms and pouting. "Shut up you old pervert. This is war, there's no such thing as a fair fight right now." Tsunade said, giving Jiraya a death glare. "Fine fine. Let's see if we can find Naruto, knowing him him he's on the front lines." Jiraya said as he walked away. Tsunade nodded and fell in step behind her old teammate.

"We have to reach Kanoha soon! Hurry!" Garra called back to his troops. They were on their way to assist Kanoha in the war against Oto and Garra was getting anxious. They were about an hour away from the front gates and they could hear fighting. Garra's troops double-timed it after hearing their Kazekage's worried voice. A loud crash was heard right in front of them as a huge hole was made in the road. Garra instinctivly brought up sand and shielded everyone from the debry flying at them.

In the middle of the crater stood a white eyed, black haired man aroung Naruto's age. He was wearing a white hamaka and was in a Jyuuken stance. "Neji Hyuuga.." Garra said with unbelieving eyes. "Garra! I was brought back by reannimation. You must kill me now!" Neji yelled. He rocketed towards the Suna troops and began striking them with chakra enhanced palm hits.

Garra reacted swiftly and surrounded Neji in a coffin of sand, effectively stopping the attack. Garra was about to use Sand Burial when Neji did something to free himself. "Kaiten!" Neji yelled. The sand around him was thrown off as he was surrounded by a blue chakra ball. "Your Kaiten has no effect on me." Garra said, bringing his sand back onto the Hyuuga. "Sand Coffin!" Garra said. His sand began to spin around Neji, tightening its grip with each rotation. "Sand Burial!"

The sand tightened on Neji one more time. A spray of blood came from small uncovered parts of Neji's body. He fell to the ground dead. "I'm sorry Neji.." Garra said. "Come on! We have to keep going!" He yelled back to his remaining ninja.

Naruto, Minato, and Kimimaro sped towards the center of Kanoha where the most fighting was going on. When they arrived, their mouths dropped and their eyes went wide in disbelief. Every ninja there lay dead, Kanoha and Oto alike. Naruto's fist clenched and he grit his teeth, wondering who did this. His eyes rested on a man standing in the middle of the carnage. A man all too familiar to Naruto. "Madara.." Naruto whispered through his clenched teeth.

Madara turned and smirked. "Oh hello Naruto. Did you need something?" He asked nonchalauntly, waving his hand at them. "Madaraaa!" Naruto yelled. The shingles of the roof they were standing on blew apart as Naruto took off towards the cause of this war. Madara got into his stance, holding his sword out in front of him. Naruto struck the flat of the blade, stopping his punch at its full force.

"Heh, you'll have to do better then that!" Madara said in a mocking tone. Naruto smirked and the blade cracked all around his fist. Madara's eyes widened as he wached his prized weapon shatter into a million pieces. Naruto's fist continued on its path, smashing intpo Madara's face and sending the Uchiha flying. Minato and Kimimaro came down and stood on either side of Naruto.

Madara got on his feet and scowled at the group in front of him. He made a series of hand seals, and when he finished, all noises of fighting stopped. Naruto's group looked around in confusion when they heard no one fighting. Naruto was the first to notice what was in front of them, and when he did his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. In front of them stood the whole Oto army, weapons drawn and ready to fight.

Naruto and Minata took out Hirashin Kunai and prepared to throw them at the surounding forces. The heard a loud crash behind them and they spun to see the cause of it. Walking through the dust of the explosion, they saw too many Kanoha and Suna ninja to count. Leading them he saw Garra, Tsunade, Jiraya, Sasuke, Hinata, Kaidensi, Kakashi, and everyone else from his graduating year along with their senseis.

Garra came and stood next to Naruto. "You take care of Madara, we'll handle the Oto ninja." He said, looking over the forces in front of him. Everyone heard something they never thought they'd hear again. "YO! Get ready for the heat when I lay down the beat! Fool! Ya fool!" Said a voice walking towards Naruto. The man had dark skin and braided back silver hair. His eyes were covered by black glasses and he had eight swords strapped all over his body.

"Octopops!" Naruto said with a suprised voice. "What are you doing here?" He said, looking confused and happy at the same time. "Bro heared about the war so he sent me to help! Fool! Ya fool!" Bee said, now standing in front of Naruto. "Great. I'm gonna take out Madara, you help out with taking out the Oto nin." Naruto said, turning his head back to Madara. "You know my skills aint fake! Watch how many fools I can take! Host Transformation! WOOOOOO!" Bee said.

Bee turned into an eight tailed beast, the eight tailed Bijuu. He was purple and looked like a mixture of a bull and octopuse. His hight rivaled that of Kyuubi when he was at his tallest. "Kyuubi, you help too!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi appeared beside Naruto, growling and gritting his teeth. Naruto put his hand on his head and Kyuubi was transformed into the five story tall demon fox. He was slightly bigger then Bee, but it wasn't noticable to the people below.

Everyone stood for a moment, waiting for the other to attack. Naruto and Madara shot forwards, metting in the middle and exchanging blows. This marked the beginning of the final stretch of the war. The two sides charged eachother, going all out in a attempt to finish quicly to help their respective leaders. It was obvious Kanoha was going to win, but Oto didn't give up. They managed to take out afew Kanoha ninja before Kyuubi and Bee interviened.

Everyone from Kanoha got behind the Bijuu as they chaged both their Bijuu Bombs. Once everyone was clear, Kyuubi and Bee combined their attack and let it loose towards the Oto forces. They never had a chance. The BIjuu Bomb's combined power crashed into them, making them be at the epicenter of the attack. Anyone unlucky enough to be from Oto, died almost emidiately.

Once their battle was done, Kanoha and Suna ninja turned to watch the epic battle between the two most powerful ninja in the world.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze VS Madara Uchiha

**A/N**

**NHK: OOOOHHHHH THE SUSPENCE!**

**Naruto: I'm gonna kick his ass!**

**NHK: Or die trying.**

**Naruto: Ehhhh!?**

**NHK: Remeber guys, two reviews if you want the next chapter! And if I were you I'd definately want the next chapter. The curtain is falling on this epic play. What will happen? Who will live and who will die? Only time will decide. Review if you wanna find out. Peace out!**


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze VS Madara Uchiha

Battle: Start

Naruto dodged punch after punch, delivering his own at Madara's head and chest. Madara ducked and spin kicked Naruto, only to have his foot cought and thrown against a wall, making a huge hole. Naruto charged the hole and went inside. To everyone watching the fight it was a big blur of movement. Not even Itachi's Sharingan could follow the speed the two ninja were moving at. A few seconds late Naruto came flying out of the hole in the wall, skidding to a stop on his back. Madara stepped out and began walking over to the prone boy, ready to deliver the final blow.

Naruto saw his chance when Madara was right over him and sweep his legs out from under him, causing Madara to trip and stagger back. Naruto got up and they again began brutaly attacking eachother. Naruto landed a solid punch on Madara's cheek, sending him flying across the ground. Naruto wasted no time following him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled. Five Naruto clones appeared under Madara and kicked him straight up into the air.

The remaining clones flung themselves into the air after him. "Uzumaki Barrage!" They yelled, kicking him with great force and sending him rocketing back to the ground. Naruto tried to kick Madara and send him back into the air, but his foot was cought and sent flying. Before Naruto could hit the ground he put his hands down and kicked up, causing him to flip safely onto his feet.

"Not bad Naruto. You have improved since our last incounter." Madara said, getting to his feet. "You have too. But You're no match for me in your current condition." Naruto said, getting ready to attack again. "You're right. Perhaps I should step it up a bit eh?" Madara said, putting his hand into a seal and activating his Sharingan. "Susano'o!" He yelled. A giant warrior appeared surrounding him. But his Susano'o was much larger and more heavily armored then Sasuke's or Itachi's. "This is the complete Susano'o. They say whoever sees it dies, so I better make that happen." Madara said, bringing his arm up.

Naruto's eyes widened as Susano'o's arm raised and came speeding down towards him. Naruto brought his arms up as if he thought that could help shield him from the killing power blow. It was to no avail as the arm crashed directly on top of him, sending him into the ground. Madara smirked and said, "It's over. Now you all die!" He sped towards the ninja waching the fight and prepared to attack.

Susano'o's arm was stopped inches from the group, more specifically, Hinata. Madara's eyes widened. "H-How is that possible!?" He yelled as he tried to pull Susano'o's arm away. In front of Hinata stood Naruto. Blood covered one side of his face and the arms that was holding the gigantic hand of Susano'o. "As long as I am Hokage, and even after that, I will protect this village and the people I love! If you try to harms anyone... I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled.

His body was covered in a golden color, similar to Bijuu Mode, but also different. His eyes that of the Kyuubi's and his whisker marks molded together to make a pitch black square on either side of his face. The seal on his stomache was completely open and pitch black in color. The symbol for the Sage of the Six Paths was etched into his arms and chest.

He crushed the hand of Susano'o into purple fleshy bits and made Madara double back in astonishment and fear. "**This is Kurama Mode. This is your death!**" Naruto said, his voice mixed with Kyuubi's. "N-no! Y-you can't be this strong! Die!" Madara said, swinging the other arm of Susano'o that was holding a sword at Naruto. Naruto simply brought up his hand and cought the sharp side of the blade. He closed his eyes for a moment and snapped the blade in two.

Madara looked on in horror as Naruto slowly made his was over to him. "No! I'm the strongest ninja alive! You can't win!" Madara yelled, falling down and dragging himself away from Naruto. There was a flash of yellow light and Naruto appeared in front of Madara's crawling form. "**You can't become strong if you have nothing to protect Madara. You can't beat me while I have so much. My friends, my family, my village, I'll protect them all the my dieing breath. You can never beat me.**" Naruto said, bringing his hand up into the air.

"NO! I AM THE STRONG-" Madara started but was cut off. Naruto's hand formed a Rasengan and he slammed it into Madara's head, silencing him forever.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze VS Madara Uchiha

Battle: End

Winner: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Naruto stood up and exited Kurama Mode. His bloody form stood over Madara, looking down at him. He looked up towards his friends and smiled. He took a step towards them, and went to his knees. His body went limp and he slipped into an unconcious state.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, running over to Naruto and cratling his head in her lap. **"AAAGGGHH!" **Kyuubi yelled, going back into his smaller form. **"Damnit... We over did it..."** He said before disappearing from everyone's view, and reappearing in Naruto's mindscape. Naruto sat on the floor of the concrete floor in front of Kyuubi's cage, a far off look in his eyes. He looked up when Kyuubi appeared in the cage and smiled warmly at the fox.

**"You over did it kit. We're dying now."** Kyuubi said. "Thats okay Kyuubi... as long as I could protect everyone. I will miss HInata, and I wish I could've gotten married to her, but as long as I know she's safe I'm not afraid to die." Naruto said, smiling down at the ground. **"And how do you think she will fare without you?"** Kyuubi asked, genuinly curious. "She's strong Kyuubi. She might be sad, but she'll move on. As long as someone loved me at any point in my life, that's all I could ask for." Naruto said, now laying down with his hands behind his head.

**"Naruto, she won't be fine. No one will be. Kushina, Minato, Jiraya, Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura, Kaidensi, and especialy Hinata will be grief stricken. They'll never go back to their normal lives again. You can't die here." **Kyuubi said, obviously trying to keep his closest friend alive. "Then where can I die Kyuubi? What better place to die then in battle protecting what and who I love most?" Naruto said, his smile turning into a frown as he sat up to look at Kyuubi.

**"You can die when you are of appropriate age. After you get married and after you grow old. After you have a succesor as Hokage and after you leave behind someone to carry on your legacy as the strongest ninja in the world. You will live Naruto. You won't die here." **Kyuubi said. Naruto just stared at his demon and noticed the smallest hint of a tear in Kyuubi's eye that never fell. Naruto slowly stood up and walked into the cage with Kyuubi. He placed his hand on the giant foxes nose and smiled warmly up at him.

"Thank you Kyuubi. You have always been there for me when no one else has. Even if you wanted to kill me, you still protected me from others and from myself. Even now when I was prepared to die, you brought me back. You are one of my preciouse people, and I take care of those people. I love ya you stupid fox." Naruto said, wiping a tear from his eye and grinning up at Kyuubi. Kyuubi was shocked for a second but smiled back down at the blonde. **"I love you too brat. Now, you need to get back into the real world before they bury you."** The fox said with a snicker. "Hehe... Wait WHAT!? OH CRAP!" Naruto yelled, running around in circles trying to get out of his mindscape. Kyuubi sweat dropped and flicked Naruto, sending him flying back and into reality.

Back in reality:

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled, holding the boy and sobbing over him. "Hinata, let me take a look at him." Tsunade said, coming over and kneeling next to Naruto. Her hands glowed green as she checked his status. Her hands shot back and she put her hand to her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears and she said, "He's dying... there's nothing I can do..." Upon hearing these works, everyones eyes filled with tears and misted over. Especialy the eyes of his closest friends. Sakura, Hinata, and Kushina began sobbing uncontrolably. Their sobs were heard from everywhere in the village, filling everyone with grief and sorrow.

Minato bent over and pickked Kushina up with tears in his own eyes. He guided her over to their son and knelt down beside him. Sasuke and Kaidensi followed them and stood behind them. Bee changed back into his original form wipped the tears from under his glasses. He walked over to Naruto and pressed his fist against the blonde's. "If anyone wants to say anything final to him, I can bring you into his mindscape." He said. "Me too, just hold onto us and we'll be their in a minute." Kaidensi said, holding out his hand for someone to take. Everyone near them put a hand on the two and were transported into Naruto's mindscape.

What greeted them was not what they wanted to see. Naruto and Kyuubi layed their on the cold cement floor, both looking as dead as ever. "We were too late..." Bee said. Nearly the whole village was in Naruto's mindscape looking at their Hokage and the lord of demons with moarnful eyes. They were back in reality in less then a minute.

"Naruto..." Minato said in a whispered voice. Sasuke walked over to his best friend's body and picked him up bridal style. "We're gonna have a proper funeral for him. One that fits the hero he is.." Sasuke said, tears falling down his face. HInata was holding Naruto's hand and sobbing loudly. "Naruto don't go! Please!" She cried, tightening her grip on his hand. When everyone turned to leave and prepare the funeral, Sasuke and HInata were left there, holding the boy's body.

"H...hey... put me down...teme... I...aint... dead..." A voice said. Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened and they looked towards the blonde in Sasuke's arms. Naruto's eyes shakily opened and he said, "You're not getting rid of... me that.. easy..." He said with a light smile. "Naruto!" Sasuke said with a smile on his face and renewed tears. He put Naruto on his feet and hefted his arm over his shoulder to steady him. HInata couldn't contain her happiness as she flung her arms around her fiance' and held him tighter then ever before.

"Hey... Hinata.. Sorry if I scared you.." Naruto said, still very weak. "Oh Naruto-kun... never leave me again... please... I love you so much..." Hinata said, sobbing into his chest. "I'll never leave you Hinata.. I love you too.." Naruto said, kissing the girl's forehead. Eveyone in the village turned around to see what was wrong and their tears were renewed with joy. Walking down the main street of Kanoha was Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and in the middle being supported by Sasuke as he walked, was their Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. They all cheered louder then they had when Naruto became Hokage.

Minato and Kushina ran up to him and hugged their son. "Naruto! My baby! I'm so glad you're okay!" Kushina said, crushing him in a hug. "Kushina... you're crushing him..." Sasuke said, trying not to laugh. "Huh? Oh! Sorry Naruto.." Kushina said, releasing the hug and doing the grin that everyone knows and loves. "I'm glad you're okay Naruto. This village would go down in flames without you. Me and your mother wouldn't know what to do if we lost you." Minato said, giving his son a much lighter hug.

"Damnit... that stupid fox was right..." Naruto said in a whispered voice. He smilled when he got looks of confusion and waved them off. "It's nothing. Hey, how bout we turn my funeral into a clean up party? We need to get this place back to Normal." He said, motioning to the ruined parts of the village where the fighting happened. "Yo Shikamaru." He said. Shikamaru appeared in a puff of smoke next to Naruto. "Yes Naruto-sama?" Shikamaru said. "Organize a clean up party and then hire a construction team. Tell them to fix the residential area of Kanoha first, then the financial area that holds the markets." Naruto said, a tone of authority in his voice. Shikamaru nodded and ran off to organize the the recunstruction of Kanoha.

Naruto smiled at his village and let out a long sigh. _"This is gonna be great.."_ He thought as he was carried to the hospital.

**The curtain has fallen and thus begins anew. The stage is set for another play to unfold on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's life. The sequel will be coming soon so be on the look out for it. Until next time, goodbye my beloved readers.**


End file.
